Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: .1. Mikan Sakura, a powerful unknown heiress, take matters into her own hands when she enters Gakuen Alice, school for future heirs and heiresses.
1. Prologue

**Don't Judge a Book by its Cover**

**Updated: 25 / 11 / 2011**

Hihi my lovely friends~ beautifulthinker here with an **updated** old/new story, Don't Judge a Book by its Cover or DJBC for short. :) Updated version, so I hope it's better…if not….then oh wells~ ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice~ (This hold true for entire story ^^)

SUMMARY: Mikan Sakura, a unknown heiress, take matters in her own hands and travels to Gakuen Alice, school for future heirs to observe the partners she will work with. The catch? She has to disguise herself to do so! Tests will be made, futures will be changed, lessons will be learned and maybe along the way, true love will be found. ^^

(There will be OOC's in some characters, you've been warned…)

Enjoy~

**.:.**

Character Descriptions:

(Business ranked order; top 10 richest companies in Japan)

1. Mikan Sakura/Mieko Sasaki

Age: 16

Heiress to the: Sakura Industries

Alice: Nullification/C.S.I (Copy-Steal-Insert)

Important Info: Heiress to the richest business company in Japan, and well known all over the world, Mikan was forced into working for her family's company for all of her life, only leaving her mansion for business meetings. She hasn't seen her two brothers, Rei Serio Sakura (a.k.a. Persona), and Youichi Hijiri Sakura, since they both went to her uncle's famous school for heirs and heiress many years ago. Being called beautiful is an under statement; her looks are those of a goddess and has the intelligence of a know-it-all. Her company is not known to others considering it is so high-ranking, it doesn't even belong in the top 10 richest business companies in Japan.

1. Mieko Sasaki/Mikan Sakura

Age: 16

On a 'scholarship' for Gakuen Alice

Alice: Nullification

Important info: Mieko Sasaki is Mikan's disguise as she goes to her uncle's school, Gakuen Alice. There, she will truly test the other heirs and heiresses to see if they have what it takes to inherit their future companies. Using an Alice Mikan copied she changes her entire looks from a gorgeous beauty to a dreadful beast. Mieko's character is sweet when it comes to her friends, but when someone does not prove their worthy, she truly threatens them always using her famous threat, "Don't Judge a Book by its Cover", carefully hinting on how powerful she truly is.

1. Natsume Hyuuga (a.k.a. Kuro Neko) (a/n: Mikan is truly #1 in the business world, but explained before, she's soooo rich, she can't be included in the top 10 richest business company, so basically everyone thinks, Natsume is the richest)

Age: 16

Heir to the: Hyuuga Cooperation

Alice: Fire

Important info: Cocky, rich, and MAJORLY hot and single, basically describes this crimson-eyed demon. All his life he thought of his company as being #1, seeing as his parents never told him about the Sakura's. Around his close friends, otherwise known as the Top 10, he's the leader of the 'posse' and only shows them his true kindness, while to everyone else, he's a cold-hearted, poker-faced guy, which MANY girls (and some guys) obsess over. He soon gets reality straightened when he finds out; he's not the richest one in town.

2. Hotaru Imai

Age: 16

Heiress to: Imai Electronics and Blackmailing

Alice: Invention

Important Info: Known as the blackmailing Queen of Japan, Hotaru has established herself as a smart and cunning young entrepreneur. You mess with Hotaru, and your life will be ruined; no wonder her business is ranked #2. Often cold and poker-faced, Hotaru truly cares for all of her friends, though she expresses it in a different way.

3. Ruka Nogi

Age: 16

Heir to: Nogi Industries

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Important Info: Kind-hearted and a Prince Charming, describes our 3rd ranked heir. He's popular with the girls and a major contributor in Hotaru's blackmailing schemes. He is often nicknamed Ruka-pyon by Mieko at first meeting because he carries his pet bunny, Usagi, with him everywhere he goes. Best friends with Natsume, nobody really knows why though, and will never hurt a soul unless his friends are in danger.

4. Luna Koizumi

Age: 16

Heiress to the: Koizumi Clan

Alice: Soul-sucking

Important info: Snobby, rich, and no kind bone in her body, describes Luna, 4th richest heiress in Japan. She couldn't care less of the misfortunate, and only interacts with the rich wannabees around her. She knows a thing or two about businessy work, and always relies on 'daddy', 'make-up', and 'soul-sucking' to fix all of her problems.

5. Tsubasa Andou

Age: 19

Heir to the: Andou Industries

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

Important Info: One of the two senior heirs, Tsubasa is well known for his famous star-shaped tattoo under his right eye and his carefree personality. A true senpai and will always be there when trouble calls. One of the few who know that the Sakura's are richer than the Hyuuga's, seeing that he used to baby sit, Mikan when he was younger. His fiancé is Misaki Harada.

6. Yuu Tobita (a.k.a. Inchou)

Age: 16

Heir to: Tobita Illusions

Alice: Illusions

Important info: This goody-two shoe of the Top 10, Yuu has never done a bad thing in his life. He is extremely smart, though not as smart as Mikan, Natsume, or Hotaru. He, in everyone's eyes, will make a perfect heir to his future company no doubt about that.

7. Sumire Shouda (a.k.a. Permy)

Age: 16

Heiress to: Shouda Cooperation

Alice: Cat-Dog

Important Info: Short-tempered, and full of herself explains Sumire. Everyone that isn't rich is dirt to her eyes. Underneath all of her attitude though, Sumire is a very caring and loving toward her friends, just like her Alice.

8. Misaki Harada

Age: 18

Heiress to: Harada Industries

Alice: Doppelganger

Important Info: Second of the two senior heirs, Misaki loves to mess around with Tsubasa. She is very short-tempered with him but when it comes down to it, she truly loves her fiancé. She cares for each and every person, and acts mostly as a big sister to the Top 10 and often gives love advice to the guys. Same as Tsubasa, she helped baby sit, Mikan when she was smaller, but does not know Mikan is Mieko in disguise.

9. Kokoro Yome (a.k.a Koko)

Age: 16

Heir to: Yome's Psychic Freak

Alice: Mind Reading

Important info: Kokoro, otherwise known as Koko, is the class clown. His goofy grin is the most memorable part of this fine fellow and usually always reads people's minds willy-nilly. He knows everyone's secrets but is a trusted man and always lightens up everyone's day with lame but funny jokes.

10. Anna Umenomiya

Age: 15-16

Heiress to: Umenomiya Pastries

Alice: Cooking

Important info: Along with her best friend/sister, Nonoko, she's known for having the big 3 S's. Sweet, Sensitive, and Stylish. She knows style, and is passionate about cooking, and can't wait to take over her parent's business. She doesn't care about looks and only cares about people's personalities and is one of the first people to accept Mieko for who she is.

10. Nonoko Ogasawara (tied in ranking with her sister/friend, Anna)

Age: 15-16

Heiress to: Ogasawara Laboratories

Alice: Chemistry

Important Info: Best friends with Anna, she's known for her big 3 S's, Sweet, Shy, and Sincere. She's quieter than her best friends but when she uses her Alice, it's no wonder she needs to concentrate a lot, considering one bad drop of chemicals, and explosions are heard. Nonoko is the most understanding of the Top 10, and is also one of the first people to accept Mieko for who she is.

Other important characters:

Rei Serio Sakura (a.k.a Persona; Aniki)

Age: 25ish (I don't know his age)

Heir to: Gakuen Alice

Alice: Mark of Death

Important info: Older brother of Youichi, and Mikan, he was the first to take over his parent's business, but declined, because many feared his Alice. He instead decided to take over his Uncle's school, Gakuen Alice, while in the mean time, teach the Dangerous Ability class as the time goes by. Often hated by people in the school, Rei is truly a kind person, just misunderstood because of his Alice.

Youichi Hijiri Sakura (a.k.a. Yoyo-chan; You-chan)

Age: 13

Heir to: Sakura Industries/Gakuen Alice

Alice: Spirit Summoning

Important info: Youichi goes to Gakuen Alice as Youichi Hijiri. No one knows of his true surname and is very much like his 'model', Natsume Hyuuga. With Youichi's cute and dangerous looks, its no wonder he has his own fan club. He misses his sister badly, considering he has not seen her for 10 years, and whenever she's around, his cool act get thrown out, leaving a vulnerable little baby brother in his place. Although, he is also the heir to Sakura Industries, Mikan wanted her brother to have a life and a childhood, so Mikan inherited the entire company while Youichi will help along side her and their brother when his time comes.

**.:.**

Two figures stood outside the outer edge of an academy's gates, silently viewing the magnificent buildings beyond.

"So this is the famous Gakuen Alice, school of future heirs and heiresses? Uncle Kazumi's school?"

"Yes."

"The place where one of my brother teaches and the other attends school?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmm…Interesting…Hiro, prepare the limo…I think I have a contract to make."

"Hai, madam!"

One of the figures ran off to the side of a rode to retrieve the vehicle, while the other figure continued to stare silently at the school as if she was trying to see through the beige-colored walls of the school buildings that stood. As the figure continued to stare, the gates that blocked the buildings seemed to mock her. Showing that the buildings that she continued to survey would never be attainable as long as they stood, never to be opened unless permitted too.

The wind suddenly stirred and the ribbon holding the figure's hair together came apart and was carried by the wind and if by magic it slowly traveled it's way to the gates. The wind picked up suddenly as the red, satin ribbon sailed above the iron, black gates. As soon as it was above and beyond the gates, a small, yet noticeable spark was seen and the once red ribbon was now ash, as it slowly sprinkled itself onto the sidewalks of the gates.

The figure smiled at this, showing her perfectly white teeth, and silently giggled; her musical laugh carrying out through the for-once, dead streets of Tokyo.

"Madam! The limo is ready for you." The figure that had left came back yelled.

"Hai. I'll be right there." Taking one last look at Gakuen Alice, she slowly started making her way to the road.

As the scattered remnants of the once beautiful, red ribbon, flowed through the breeze, the figure in the limo was thinking deeply.

_Those gates won't be closed for long. I'll open them soon enough…just wait. Gakuen Alice…you're in for a deadly surprise…_


	2. The Contract is Made

**The Contract is Made**

Onward with the story~ ^^

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

I stared straight ahead looking into the eyes of my 'creators' as I moved around random pieces of contract paper with my index finger. Silence was heard, as the chimes of the dining room clock went off.

"So… my lovely daughter, why did you call your mother and I here on this lovely Sunday morning?"

"Mr. Izumi Sakura and Mrs. Yuka Sakura, as of right now, I'm no longer your daughter. Instead, I am here today to make a…a business contract, I should say." My eyes darted to my father first. His eyebrows were fully raised as his eyes questionably looked into my orbs. I averted my eyes to look at my mother. Her brunette hair was gently flowing along the air-conditioned wind and her perfect rosy lips began to press together slightly.

"Well, Ms. Sakura, what exactly is this contract you want to make?" My father said, instantly turning on his 'business mode'.

"Basically, I'm here to say that I want, no…I _will_ go to Gakuen Alice, the school for heirs and heiresses." I blurted out. My heart instantly started pumping fast, and my breaths were getting heavier as silence followed.

"WHAT!" I flinched, as my parents looked at me angrily, both glaring daggers at me.

"Wait. Wait. Hold on a minute. I already told you guys before, I'm here as a business member, not as your daughter." I managed to say as their faces slowly calmed down.

Breathing heavily, my father finally said, "Ms. Sakura. Please…explain to me why you want to go to _that _school?" I could tell he was really trying to calm himself down, while mother was looking blankly at the dining room floor.

"Mr. Izumi, and Mrs. Yuka. You have kept me in this…hous-mansion for all my life. I'm 16 now. I never experienced a childhood yet, and I'll be able to learn so much more if I go to a real school. I'm not even going to the school for personal reasons. I'm doing it to…watch over the heirs and heiresses that live on campus."

"Watch over? What exactly do you mean by that?" My mother said, finally looking me straight in the eye.

"I got permission from the parents of all of the heirs and heiresses attending Gakuen Alice to observe their children as they learn and behave during their respectable classes and see if they have what it takes to become a excellent heir/heiress to their company."

"Wait. You asked permission with every one of those kids parents, _before_ telling us what you were planning?" My father said, still looking angry.

"Yes I have, Mr. Sakura. And you know what each parent said when I discussed this business with them?" I said, trying to make a convincing deal with them.

"No. What did each parent say?" My father asked.

"They said that…none of them want their child to become like the Takahashi's family…None of the parents want their child to _pretend_ who they really are in front of them." The room went dead silent, once I mentioned the Takahashi family.

Years ago, when I was around 8, the Takahashi's were a rich family, probably in the top 20 richest companies in Japan. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi had 2 kids, a girl, Hikari, and their son, Jun. Both attended Gakuen Alice. I remember whenever I attended parties with Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, all they would blabber would be about their children.

"_Oh well, my Jun and my Hikari, said that they are top in their classes and they said they were voted most likely to succeed as well! Ahahahaha!" _

"_Who cares, if your daughter and son signed __one__ major multi-million dollar contract, my Jun and my Hikari called, and said they signed __plenty__ of multi-billion dollar contracts! They are working sooooo hard for us! Be jealous of my children!"_

One day, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi decided to pay a _surprise_ visit to Gakuen Alice, along with plenty of news crews to show how wonderful their children were. But…when they arrived at school, they saw _their_ Jun, with a pile of beer bottles sleeping in class and _their_ Hikari, with her shirt off and having huge make-out sessions with a random guy she picked off in the hallway. That day, their parents finally learned the truth on what kind of people their children really were.

How do I know this information, by the way? Well, The Takahashi's did have a news crew with them, so it was aired to the entire world! Hikari and Jun's actions caused their parents company to go bankrupted, and nobody would offer them jobs. Parents of the children that went to Gakuen Alice all paid visits to the school to really check on their child, and turns out, the Takahashi's weren't the only children that lied to their parents. That year was truly a rough year for business people, especially my Uncle Kazumi, who owns Gakuen Alice. Thank God, my brother's weren't involved in all of that mess.

Now, speaking of the Takahashi's is taboo. Nowadays, none of the parents have time to check up on their children, and they don't want their children to lie on whom they really are. Which, conveniently, made a brilliant reason into getting into _that_ school!

"Hmm…You make an excellent point I should say…though, please don't mention that…_family's_ name." My father finally said, after thinking about it for a while.

"I agree with your father, but please as _your parents_, don't go to Gakuen Alice!" my mother pleaded, as my father gently rubbed her back with his hand.

"But, mother! Why don't you want me to go to Gakuen Alice? I'll be helping people, and I'll finally be able to get god damn FRIENDS!" I practically shouted out the ending of what I was saying, desperately trying not to cry.

"Mikan Sakura, language please!" Father said.

"Mikan…we know you've neglected of friends, and we know you haven't been around people your age but you know why we've been keeping you a secret to every one of those children at Kazumi's school. If we suddenly let you go there, all of our efforts are going to be ruined!" My mother exclaimed, clutching my father's hands hard, while his face twisted in pain.

"Mom! I know that, but my brothers go to that school as well! I know, Aniki isn't the heir to this business, and Yoyo-chan is younger than me, but you let them go to Gakuen Alice! Both of them attend school there and I haven't seen them is 10 years! Do you know what if feels like to be_ trapped_ in this house, only leaving for business deals and being _watched_ by hundreds of guards?" I was bursting with tears, as I was saying this, my mother and father's face getting blurrier by the second.

"Mimi-chan, calm down, and breathe." I followed what father said, and slowly calmed myself down.

"Yuka, Mikan knows what she's doing, she has a very good reason to go there, and it's true that she never experienced a…teenager's life. We've been hiding her, and her brothers for that matter, considering they don't use the Sakura surname at school. We're hiding our kids from the…real world in a way." My father said, trying to persuade mother.

"Mikan…could you leave us to discuss this please." My mother finally whispered after a long pause of silence.

"…Sure, take all of the time you need." I then walked out of the dining room closing the big wooden door behind me, but not without putting my ear close across the door, and activated my hearing Alice. Did I mention I have an Alice? Well, I do; nullification (which cancels out other peoples Alices), and C.S.I (which can copy, steal, or insert alices).

Gakuen Alice isn't only a school for heirs and heiresses, but it is also a school for people that have Alices, or a special gift or power, that a person possesses. The only thing that's weird is that only people that have or had businesses own an Alice, so technically, the whole, school for heirs and heiresses are all that needs to be said.

Since my family is #1 in the business world, my family's Alice power is the most powerful. I know weird way on how someone get's an Alice and how powerful and Alice is but that's just how this kind of thing rolls. Hahaha! I can't believe I just thought that. My mom has the S.C.E.I (Steal, copy, erase, and insert) Alice. Weird I never inherited her Erase Alice, but hey, it's not really useful. I can just use my stealing Alice to get rid of the person's Alice. My dad has the Nullification Alice. So I inherited that.

But anyway, I activated my hearing Alice, but I couldn't hear anything. Damn, which must mean, this kitchen door is either Alice-proof, or my father is using his nullification Alice unconsciously. I strained my ear harder concentrating all of my power with into my hearing Alice.

"Sw…Fo….her….safety…."

"Pleas….stop…no…deal…contract…"

"Not…nev…see….love….years…brothe…"

Ugh! I can't understand this gibberish talking! I strained harder, beads of sweat running down my forehead a little, as I used all my strength to listen in…

"What are you doing, Mikan-sama?" I jumped and turned and saw my personal maid, Kiko-chan, staring at me amusingly.

"I'm trying to listen into my parent's conversation! I really want to go to Gakuen Alice! You know how much I want to go, Kiko-chan! The parents of those children gave me permission to assess if their child has the makings of a business heir/heiress. You know I want to use my way of testing if they're good enough." I exclaimed, stepping away from the door, and laughing a little to Kiko-chan.

"Oh, Mikan-sama. I know all you want to do is play around and trick those poor kids who are attending the school." Kiko-chan said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, whatever Kiko-chan! And stop with the –sama thing! Just call me Mikan! How many times do I have to tell you that." I laughed, finally giving up in listening to my parent's decision.

"You must tell me every day! I maybe your friend, but I'm still a maid in your family, _Mikan!"_

"Hehehe! Yay! You said my name! _sigh…_ If mother and father really do say I can go, I'll be very sad I can't take you with me."

"Oh, so I can just clean your messy room and prepare meals for you? I don't think so!" I cracked up with laughter as Kiko-chan said that.

"I want you there so I can have moments like _this_; talking and laughing. You would also be my only friend…" I said, totally bringing down the happy go lucky spirit.

"Mikan, you'll always have me in you heart. You're a lovable person. You'll make friends, it's impossible if you don't make friends." Kiko-chan said, her emerald eyes showing nothing but truth. "Think about what I said please." She then gave me a quick hug, and walked away to the laundry room.

I sighed, a deep and humongous sigh. I looked up at the hallway's ceiling. The beautiful, exotic patterns seemed to move and it made my eyes sort of dizzy. _Kiko-chan is probably right. I should just listen to her…_

I was so busy thinking, that I never noticed that the dining room doors opened to reveal the people that could change my life forever.

"Mikan. We're done discussing. Can you come back inside?" My father said, both my parents had no emotions showing whatsoever…'business mode'.

As we all filed inside the dining room, I slowly analyzed my parents face. My father, though in business mode, looked excited a bit too excited while my mother's face seemed to have a worry in her eyes. Hmm…

"Well. I think you've been waiting long enough. Yuka, would you like to say what we've decided?" Father said, as soon as we sat down on the long wooden table of the dining room hall.

"Mimi-chan. We've decided…." I held my breath, closed my eyes and, gave a quick prayer to the Lord. "We've decided, you can _go to Gakuen Alice_!" My mother finally blurted out. My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped to the floor. _OH MY GOD! Did she just say I can go?_

"Yes! Sweetie! I did say you could go to Gakuen Alice." _Dang she read my mind. _"You can go as Mikan Sakura! We've discussed, and we realized that you are going to inherit the company and we can't keep on making important decisions for you. We also can't disappoint all of the parents that you've talked with. That would be big trouble for us." My mom said, smiling brightly.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! THANK YOU!" I jumped up from my chair and went over to give them a big hug.

"But, Mimi-chan. You _have _to promise us that you'll take care of yourself. You are one of the most sought after person in Japan and if _anything_ happens to you, Yuka and I don't know what we'll do. So promise that as soon as we drop you off at school, you'll contact your brothers and tell your Uncle Kazumi _anything_ if things start to go wrong." Otou-san said, holding my shoulders tightly, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Otou-san, and Okaa-san, I will! And I wasn't planning on going to Gakuen Alice as _me_." My parents looked at me confusingly. I silently giggled in my head.

"The parents of the heirs/heiresses that attend the school told me to see if their children have what it takes to be wonderful heirs/heiresses to their business. It's my job to test them secretly and give out the proper results in the end after every test I do. I got special permission to do whatever I want as _punishments_ if the heirs/heiresses fail in the test that I make them do."

"Hmm…You never told us this before…This should have been said earlier." My father said looking at me questionably.

"I didn't know if I was able to go to Gakuen Alice! So now that I know, I'm telling you exactly why I'm going."

"Sweetie…what exact_ punishment_ are you going to give to the kids?" my mother asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"Well…Since those kids are the future heir/heiresses of businesses, a perfect punishment is to ruin the business that they will inherit, that way, their parents can know exactly if they failed my tests or not." I saw my parents eyes widen a little, both having amusement in their eyes.

"Wow! That is an excellent punishment! Why didn't I think of that…" My father said, mumbling the ending.

"I'm proud of you sweetie! Just don't ruin the businesses that badly." My mother said.

I laughed at her statement. "No promises Okaa-san! It's all up to the heirs and heiresses that I'll be testing."

"By the way, what did you mean, that you weren't going as _yourself_?" My father said, thinking over the entire plan.

"Oh, I'm going in a disguise! I probably should've told you that before. The Sakura surname is still going to be a secret!"

"Okay, Mimi-chan. I think this plan will work…I actually can't wait to see what comes out from this mess!" My father laughed, showing his playful side.

"Oh, your right, Izumi! I haven't had this much of excitement for years! Please Mimi-chan! Keep us posted!"

"Hai, Okaa-san and Otou-san! All's left to do is sign this contract. It mainly says that it gives me permission to access everyone's business companies, and let me do whatever I want to it." I slid the contract over to my parents. As they both signed the bottom, I inwardly smiled.

_The contract is finally made and now all I have to do is wait until the gates of Gakuen Alice opens, because beyond them, the fun begins!_


	3. Intro to the Top 10 'Posse'

**Intro to the Top 10 'Posse'**

Normal POV

"Did you hear? A new student is arriving today!"

"What? How is that possible? A new business company was made?"

"A business company couldn't have been made! Our parents would've tell us about it."

"It's probably because the new student's business is low level and small."

"Yeah…Well, I heard rumors that the new student doesn't even _have_ a business! The student got in because of a _scholarship_."

"Nani! Impossible. _No one_ enters this school without being an heir or an heiress!"

"I heard the same rumor! And, it's a girl."

"Does she even have an Alice? It's not possible to get into this school without an Alice! And since she doesn't have a business, then she _can't_ have an Alice."

"The rumors say she does! Some rare Alice that no one possess!"

"WOW! This is big news!"

11 figures suddenly walked out of the dorm room buildings.

"OMG! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOOK! The TOP 10 have arrived! Come on!"

"Ohayou, Anna-sama! Nonoko-sama! Sumire-sama! Misaki-sama! Koko-sama! Yuu-sama!"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, LUNA-HIME! HOTARU-SAMA!"

"KYAAAA! TSUBASA-SAMA! DATE ME!"

"RUKA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"NATSUME-SAMA! KYAAAAAAAAA! MARRY ME! TAKE ME TO BED!"

A flame suddenly appeared on a fan girl's head.

"AHHHHHH! FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"Tch. Idiots."

"Oh, come on, Natsume. Lighten up! Look how much your fan girls love you!"

"Shut up, Shadow! They're all hurting my ears with there stupid yelling."

Yup. You guessed it. The famous, Top 10 'posse' has finally arrived to school with their infamous leader, Natsume Hyuuga in the lead. The 'posse' walked in a synchronized order, Hyuuga, in the front, followed by Imai, Nogi, Koizumi, Andou, Tobita, Shouda, Harada, Yome, and ending with Umenomiya and Ogasawara, the order going from the richest company in Japan and down. No one dared approach these 11 'Gods and Goddesses'. They possessed a strong aura, and your business would be bankrupt if you dared interrupt their signature 'walk'.

Gakuen Alice uniforms were seen on every student's body. All the students trying to copy the 'look' that the Top 10 uniforms looked like. Fan girl's skirts wore cut shorter, their blazers opened up to show cleavage, while Fan boy's shirts were unbuttoned to reveal their ugly chest and their ties loosened weirdly. The Top 10 'posse' with their once-ugly plaid uniforms was formed into something cute, hot, and trendy; a look that _no one_ could possess.

The girls prepped themselves with different colored shirts underneath their uniform blazer. Anna Umenomiya, wore a cute light blue tank, paired with a light blue short (but not that short) blue skirt reaching mid-thigh, knee-length socks, paired off with a pair of light blue, DKNY sneakers. Nonoko Ogasawara, with the same outfit, but with her color being orange. Our older, Misaki Harada, wore the colors of yellow with the same type of tank, but no socks or DKNY sneakers. Instead, she wore a sexy pair of golden heels, showing off her long, silky legs. Sumire Shouda showed her color, as dark green. She wore a sexy green strapless shirt under her blazer, paired with a _short_ skirt, barely covering her cute little bottom. Pair it with high, Gucci green heels, and you have yourself, a Sumire original.

Luna Koizumi showed her color, as HOT pink. She too wore, a sexy pink laced strapless shirt, but _without_ the proper school blazer. With her short skirt (shorter than _Sumire's_), and her long, delicious legs showing, pair it with Marc, by Marc Jacobs, hot pink heels, and you have seen practically all the skin Luna has on her body. As she says herself, _'I have nothing to hide, so I might as well show off the parts that my parents birthed me with!'_ Finally, we have our second richest, heir, Hotaru Imai, or the Ice Queen as everyone says. She took a safer approach. She had a lavender tank, underneath her buttoned-up blazer. She wore a lavender colored skirt that was precisely 3 inches above her knee. She paired it with a pair of dark purple Madeline heels and had her trusted video camera in her hand, for blackmailing purposes of course.

As for the guys, well, let's just say, they have the same look as each other. Buttons undone to see part of their well-toned, muscular chest. Their different colored ties loose around their neck. Crimson Red for Natsume Hyuuga (KYAAA! It matches his eyes!), Dark blue, for Ruka Nogi (and a cute little bowtie for his bunny, Usagi), Burnt Ciena (or Dark Brown) for Koko Yome, Pale gray for Yuu Tobita (his uniform was in dress code of course), and for our favorite, Tsubasa Andou, or Shadow, we have the color of Black (to match the punishment star tattoo, under his eye). Their pants matched their ties, and they all paired it with their designated color Nike shoes.

"Oi! Let's go! I want to leave these stupid girls!" Natsume ordered, burning his ways through girls as he continued walking to the school buildings.

"Hehe! Of course, Nat-kun! Ehehe! You don't need these girls! I'm all you need right now." Luna giggled flirtatiously, walking past Ruka and Hotaru, grabbing onto Natsume's right arm.

"Stop calling me Nat-kun. It makes me seem gay. You of all people should know _I'm not gay._" Luna giggled more, as she took her hand and pulled Natsume's head down and kissed his oh-so kissable lips.

"Hmm. This is going to make me millions!" The Ice queen whispered, holding her camera, videotaping the entire make-out session of the two.

"U-u-h-hh, guys. Should you really be making out, with all of your fan girls watching?" Yuu stammered, looking at the now crying and wailing faces of the fans.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's go Luna." Natsume broke off the kiss, and grabbed Luna's hand and ran off to who knows where to make-out in peace and quiet.

"Well…I'm guessing we should go off to our classes. Misaki! Let's go babe!" Misaki punched Tsubasa in the stomach and bid farewell to Yuu, Ruka, Koko, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko before dragging the unconscious Tsubasa down to a big building on the right. Everybody else sweat dropped.

"Wow. Hard to believe that they're going to marry each other!" Yuu said, as the 7-some, continued to walk to the building on the left.

"It's how they show their love for each other!" Anna and Nonoko said, simultaneously.

"That is so freaky! Even your thoughts are exactly the same!" Koko said, staring at the 'twins'.

"Hehe! Thank you!" The 'twins' said again, making Koko hide behind Sumire.

"Ugh, idiot! Let's just go to class already! I just heard some rumor, a new student is arriving!" Sumire said, pushing a frightened Koko to the ground.

"New student? A new company has been made?" Ruka asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Of course not. I would've known." Everyone looked at Hotaru know, who was busy checking her footage on her blackmailing camera.

"If there's not a new business, then, it must be someone's brother or sister, right?" Yuu questioned.

"No. Everyone that is an heir/heiress in Japan is here at this school now." Hotaru said making up a lie, knowing that one heiress would _never_ attend Gakuen Alice.

"Then how is that possible?" Nonoko softly said.

"How can there be a new student coming?" Anna finished.

"From what I could hear with my Alice, the new student is a girl. She isn't related to the business world, but she does have a rare Alice. She's in this school, because she got some scholarship or something." Sumire said, while checking her fashionably designed nails.

"Koko? What do you think? Can you read the mind of that teacher over there?" Ruka said, glancing at a frantic looking old dude that was busy looking outside of Gakuen Alice's gates.

The 7-some paused for a moment, while Koko quickly read the mind of the teacher.

"Well, what did you read?" Anna and Nonoko said, after a few minutes of silence passed, clearly impatient.

"I don't know…the teacher seems to be looking for someone…He never thought of any name but this person he's looking for is very important considering the way he looks. But there is definitely something going on today…" Koko paused and glanced at his friends. For once, having a serious look on his face. "Something is changing today and from what I could read, it can either be something good, or something really bad. Whatever it is, it got the entire faculty staff frantic."

The friends looked at each other. Each wondering what's going to happen next…


	4. Beginning of my Life

**Beginning of my Life**

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

I watched my mansion as it slowly moved farther and farther away, slowly vanishing all together. I sat in the back seat of my family's limo, as tears ran down my face.

_I can't believe I'm actually leaving! I've been stuck in that house for the past 16 years of my life_. _I should be happy I'm finally going to see Aniki, Yoyo-chan, and even Ru-chan, but why are these tears flowing out of my eyes?_

As I glanced out the window again, I saw the fast moving pace of nature, all coming and going in a blur as the limo started gaining in speed. I sighed. The tears still flowed, and landed on my lap. I pressed my fingers on the cold, misty glass of the window and moved them, leaving intricate marks behind.

I saw my reflection then. A beautiful, brunette appeared. Her hair glowing brightly, as it traveled down the length of her back, slowly curling as it neared her butt. Her cheekbones, perfectly rosy, not needing any needs of make-up while her soft pink lips was pulled down in a frown. What really shocked me most were the brunette's eyes. Her pure milk chocolate eyes, though perfect in every way, were clouded with ever-dropping liquid. The eyes showed sadness, loneliness, and a small part even showed regret.

The reflected figure eyes widened. I realized that this person…it was me. _How could my eyes look like this?_ The tears slowly started decreasing, as I continued looking at myself. _Do I really regret my decision?_ _What if Aniki or Yoyo-chan or Ru-chan doesn't remember me? What if they forget, and say they never had a sister or best friend named Mikan?_

"_Mikan, you'll always have me in you heart. You're a lovable person. You'll make friends; it's impossible if you don't make friends. You'll have everybody in your heart, so it's not like your leaving them forever!" _Kiko-chan…I saw my reflection crack a smile. The tears finally stopped spilling. She'll always be there for me. She's probably right. God. I miss her already…

Flashback

"_Kiko-chan! Kiko-chan!" I yelled, waving my officially signed, contract in the air._

"_Yes, Mikan-chan?" She saw the papers in my hands and her eyes widened and she broke into a grin. "Mikan! You got the contract signed? You're going to Gakuen Alice?"_

"_Hehehe! Yeah! I'm leaving tomorrow morning!" I took her hands and we jumped all around the laundry room. I saw her smile falter, as we were jumping._

"_Kiko-chan? What's wrong?"_

"_Mikan…You're leaving tomorrow?" Her voice sounded sad, and then it hit me. I'm __**leaving**__ tomorrow. I'm leaving my family, my sanctuary. I'm leaving Kiko-chan. My eyes started tearing up._

"_Oh! Mikan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kiko-chan said frantically, pulling a clean towel from a dryer and giving it to me._

"_Kiko-chan! I'm leaving everyone tomorrow! How can I not cry! I forgot that I have to leave you and everyone else to make my plan work!" I burst into tears as Kiko-chan comforted me._

"_Mikan. Remember what I told you before? You'll always have me in you heart. You're a lovable person. You'll make friends; it's impossible if you don't make friends. You'll have everybody in your heart, so it's not like your leaving them forever!" I looked at her, and I smiled happily, while wiping away my tears._

"_You're right! Thanks Kiko-chan! I'll truly miss you the most! Even more than my parents!" I giggled and grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly. She placed her arms around me and hugged me back and we staid in that position for a very long time. _

End of Flashback

I drew my hand and wiped away the moisture that was collected on my lashes and smiled brightly to myself. The reflected figure now showed bright, cheerful, chocolate orbs that were just waiting to see the new adventure that they were about to face.

**.:.**

Normal POV

A frantic looking old dude was pacing back and forth, as he looked out of the Academy's gate. _Oh God, oh God, oh God! This is the worst thing that could possibly happen! When will they arrive? Oh, I hope that they'll be in a good mood! We'll all be dead if they don't like our school! Ohhh! Akihiro! Pull yourself together! You have to be presentable when they arrive! If anything goes wrong everyone in the faculty will blame it on me! Thank God, I'm not the only one who's freaked out about their sudden appearance!_

As Akihiro-sensei was busy thinking, little did he know a certain mind reader was concentrating hard on his Alice. As the morning continued to go, the school bell rang, signaling all the students to go off to their respectable buildings, while Akihiro jumped in surprise. While he turned away from the road to look at the empty hallways of the school, a shiny black limo started to drive in, honking furiously for the guards to open the gate.

Akihiro turned and saw the vehicle. He slowly started hyperventilating. _OH NO! They're here! And they're in a bad mood, considering they're driver honked! Oh no! I'm the first people they'll meet! Okay, stay cool you have to make a good impression!_

As the limo slowly made it's way into the school, it stopped so it was near Akihiro-sensei. He put on a bright, loving smile as the driver stepped out, and opened the doors of the front and back seats. Akihiro held his breath.

Out stepped a beautiful woman. It was hard to tell her age, as she looked young, but looked old as well. At least in her late 30's or early 40's. This woman had shoulder-length brunette hair, and wore a baby blue business suit. She should probably be Yuka Sakura. After the woman stepped out, a handsome lad followed soon after. Izumi Sakura. He had a strong aura that could be detected immediately. He looked young as well, probably the same age as the woman. He had a poker face on, while staring up at the school. Akihiro shuddered. Making a mental note to be careful around him. As he was making a note in his head, another person came out of the limo. She looked like a mini version of the woman that came out before her. She was younger though, at least in her mid teens. She had long flowing brunette hair, and chocolate orbs. She too, had a strong and powerful aura. They all did. She wore a pale pink dress with a pair of matching heels, and she seemed to be looking hazily at the large buildings ahead of her. This should be their famous, hidden daughter, Mikan Sakura! _Well, Akihiko, it's now or never!_

"Mr. and Mrs. and Miss Sakura! Welcome to Gakuen Alice! I shall lead you to the main office, where the owner of this school, Kazumi Yukihara, shall greet you. So, if you would please follow me." Akihiko said, putting on a happy aura, and smiled brightly as he greeted the beings. None of the Sakura's made a move as they just glanced at him, and glared. Akihiko started freaking out.

_OH NOOOOO! I probably angered them! They look like they want to kill me! Oh God! I screwed up! I disrespected them! I should have bowed or something! UGH! Just apologize to them idiot, Akihiko!_

"U-u-u-m-mm. I-i-i-m-mm s-s-o-o-rry! I shouldn't have just greeted you like that! I should have bowed or curtsied, or sent down a red carpet! Oh no! I knew I should have gotten a red carpet! With flower petals on it! Or I should have presented you with gif-" A hardy chuckle was heard, followed by entrancing and musical laughter. Stammering and sweating, Akihiko looked up to see all of the Sakura's laughing. Their strong aura lessoned leaving a nicer, and more peaceful aura in its place.

"My! That was the funniest mind I have ever read in a while, isn't that right, Mi-chan?" Yuka said, covering her hand over her mouth as she laughed with her family.

"Akihiko-sensei! You should have seen the look on your face while you were thinking! Priceless!" Mikan said, laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face.

"Guys! Don't laugh too much! Even though it was fun to play that trick!" Izumi said, showing a huge goofy grin to Akihiko, who was momentarily stunned by their sudden change of attitude.

Izumi continued, "Akihiko Yoshida. Age 41. Aura-Reading Alice. You teach Middle School branch's History. Inherited Yoshida's Past and Present, which is thriving well. You're married to Hikari Yamada, and have 2 children, who both attend the elementary school branch of this school." Akihiko's eyes widened. _Wow! The rumors were true! The Sakura's know everything and everyone in Japan!_

"Ehehe…I'm sorry for my behavior just know! I've never met you before, and the Sakura's are powerful, so I freaked out a little!" Akihiko said, reading their true and loving aura.

"It's perfectly alright, Akihiko! As for our introductions, I'm Izumi Sakura, and this here is the love of my life, Yuka Sakura, and our lovely daughter, Mikan Sakura. The Sakura's own companies all over Japan, and America, from clothing branches, to car dealerships. You name it we own it! The richest family in Japan, and America. Though, I believe you know this already." Kenta said, giving Akihiko a brief intro on who they were. Akihiko smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Your family is powerful, and is well known to every adult alive, but I don't believe the children at this school even know about your family, only a select few at the most." Akihiko said.

"Yes, that is true, because we hid our daughter away from the public eye, the other heirs and heiresses never got to meet her which is mainly why they have never heard of the Sakura's." Yuka said, placing her hand over her daughter's shoulder.

Akihiko smiled brightly once again. "I see! I see! I get it know! Well, if you don't mind, we should go over to Kazumi's office. He is probably waiting for us as we speak!"

"Lead the way Akihiko!" And the 4-some slowly started to make their way to the office.

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

I sat in the comfortable office chairs as my parents continued chatting with Uncle Kazumi. I didn't bother to join in their conversation because I knew that I could talk to Uncle everyday, while my parents were going to America for a few months for business purposes. Akihiko-sensei left us as soon as he brought us to Uncle's office. He actually looked surprised when he found out Uncle Kazumi was Otou-san's older brother. Thinking of which, too bad Akihiko-sensei teaches the middle school branch, I've grown to like him! (And he had such a strange Alice, which of course I copied).

While the 'grown-ups' were talking I looked around my Uncle's office. Everything was neatly organized, and looked boring and drab. The only thing that caught my eye was the huge window that was on the right side of the wall. It showed a clear view of the entire school. And boy, was it _huge!_ I can't wait to start attending school!

"So, as I've said, please take care of Mi-chan! If anything happens to her, I will permanently destroy this school and everyone in it, do you understand me, Kazumi?" I heard my name so I turned and started listening to their conversation.

"I understand, Izumi! I'll protect her with my life. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite niece!"

"Kazu-kun! She's your only niece! Though, she will be in disguise, so she won't have to worry about being kidnapped or anything." Okaa-san said, smiling brightly.

"Yes. She will go under, the name Mieko Sasaki. She has the same initials, M.S, which is on every one of her Sakura heirlooms that she owns, so people won't question her. She'll use her Transformation Alice to change her entire appearance. Her appearance is up to her, so she will chose what she wants to look like." Izuma continued. Briefly looking at me, and then back to Uncle.

"Hai! I understand everything! You explained everything already to me last night, so I know what to do and everything. You even gave me a copy of the contract you signed for Mikan's 'mission'. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. Just enjoy your time in America, and you can come visit again, on visitation day, which is months away!" Uncle said, trying to assure them of my safety.

"…Okay. We trust you. It seems like you want to get rid of us! So, Mi-chan, come over here and give your mother and I a goodbye hug and kiss!" Otou-san said, turning his attention directly to me. I smiled.

"Otou-san! Stop saying things like I'm five!" I ran over to my dad and mom and gave them a huge loving hug. As they hugged back, I felt tears running down my face. As I pulled back from the hug, I also saw my mom in tears as well, while my dad was bawling out all of his liquid in his body.

"MI-CHAN! I'M GONNA MISS YOU! MY DAUGHTER! OH! MY DAUGHTER! HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?" Otou-san said, while his river-like tears ran down his face, looking like a baby that forgot to be fed. I'm going to miss my father's outbursts and happy-go-lucky attitude!

"Dad! Dry your tears!" I ran up to my father, and hugged him tightly.

"Mi-chan, promise me you'll take care of yourself okay?" Otou-san said, petting my hair and hugging me tightly.

"I pro-pro-m-mise! I love you, Otou-san!" I was crying heavily now, while tears streamed down my face. Dad broke the hug, and kissed me lightly on the forehead, and told me he loved me too.

"Aww! Don't forget about your loving mother! Kazumi-kun! My daughter forgot all about me!" I sadly giggled, and ran off to hug my overly sensitive mother.

"I'm going to miss you too, Okaa-san! I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie! Don't forget to write!" Mother broke off the hug and kissed me on the cheeks and smiled.

"Well, I guess this is it! Kazumi, take care of our daughter. Though, before we leave, we're going to visit our sons." Otou-san said, giving a brotherly glare to Uncle Kazumi.

"Dad, Mom, you're going to see Aniki and Yoyo-chan? Can I come with you?" I asked, begging them with my eyes.

"This is a visit, just for parents. You'll get to see them later anyway." My mother and father, then started packing everything up, and started heading to the doors.

"Bye Sweetie! Make sure to write!" I ran up and gave them a final kiss and hug, and they slowly walked out of the office, leaving me to gaze at their backs until they disappeared out of the office.

"Mi-chan? Are you okay?" I heard Uncle say. I turned, and as tears slowly fell down, I sent him a reassuring smile and nodded my head. I saw my Uncle give a skeptical smile, and walked over and gave me a hug, while I cried onto his suit. He pet my head and said comforting words, until tears stopped flowing from my eyes.

"You okay now?" My Uncle said, staring at me.

"Yeah! I'm fine. It's just…this is my first time that I won't see them everyday."

"They'll still be here, just inside your heart! Don't worry! I'll even give you special permission to call them whenever you want!" I smiled at his words, and hugged Uncle harder.

"Thanks, Uncle! I feel much better now!" I pulled away from the hug, and sat back down in his office chair. "May I attend school today, Uncle?"

"Of course, if you want to, though, your father said, you were going in a disguise…?" He questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Hehehe! Oh yeah, hold on a sec, while I use my Alice…" I concentrated on what I wanted to look like while my face and body started changing in a bright light. The next thing I knew, my vision was blurry, my body was fatter, and my face felt greasy with oil.

"…Woah…u-u-m-mm, are you sure you want to attend school looking like that?" My Uncle's face looked disgusted, trying hard not to turn away from my gaze. I took a pair of ugly, old-fashioned granny glasses out from my pockets and put it over my transformed face, covering my beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Hai! I'm positive! This is all part of the plan!" I smiled then, knowing my once perfect teeth had an ugly color of braces. I saw my Uncle shiver. I silently laughed. If this is how my Uncle acts, I can't wait to see how the heirs and heiresses react!

"Hmm, well…your Homeroom teacher should be arriving soon…You'll be attending High School, Class B, which is the class with the Top 10 business heirs/heiress your age…" He was cut off when a blonde guy came prancing inside the office. The blonde had a weird looking pink suit, with a hat made out of lots of ribbons with a goofy grin on his face. He must be my homeroom teacher.

"Ohoho! Kazumi-kun! I'm here to collect my _wonderful_ new student and bring her to her new classroom! Where is my beautiful little student?" The blondy said, his eyes sparkling.

"Ahh…Narumi, your student is right over there. Meet my only niece, Mikan Sakura, though, she will be known as Mieko Sasaki, Nullification Alice, and Special Star." My Uncle explained to Narumi-sensei. He then saw me, and his eyes brightened more.

"So you are the daughter of Yuka and Izumi Sakura? You look nothing like your parents though?" I laughed at that. I couldn't agree more. My eyes were covered, and my once brunette hair was shorter, and black. My body was fatter, and my face was covered with blackheads and pimples. I used my Alice again and went back to my original face.

"Don't worry, Narumi-sensei, I'm wearing a disguise." Narumi looked surprised and then he went back to his normal goofy self, and I changed back again into my disguise.

"Hehehehe! Okie Dokie! Well, Mieko-chan, shall we procede to see your new classmates?" Naru said, clapping his hands together, while looking at Uncle and me.

"Hai! I'm ready!" I got up from my seat, and went over to hug my Uncle goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Mi-chan! Don't hurt everybody's business too badly okay?" My Uncle said. I laughed, but I couldn't promise him anything. Uncle gave me the school's uniform and I walked out of the office with Narumi-sensei.

Narumi-sensei let me change into my uniform, and started pointing and explaining everything related to school as we walked over to the high school building.

"That is the elementary school building…oh and that is their dorms, and that is the middle school dorms with their school building behind. Over there is the high school dorms where you'll be staying…" I blocked his rambling while I looked at my new surroundings. I smiled.

When we reached the high school building, we went straight to a classroom door at the end of the building's hall. Narumi-sensei told me to stay outside of the classroom, while he introduces me.

"Ohayou! My lovely wonderful students! I bet you heard we have a new student joining Alice Academy! She is a wonderful girl, so please be nice to her!" I heard Narumi say, while I started to hear whispers and comments on what Narumi was wearing and who the new student was.

"Mi-chan! Please come inside and introduce yourself!" Well, this is it! I slowly walked in with my head to the floor and introduced myself.

"Mieko Sasaki. Nullification Alice. Special Star. Special Ability Class. I'm on a scholarship." I then looked up. The faces of each student there first looked surprised, then disgusted. I smiled widely, showing my rotten teeth and braces. The class was gazing at me, a look of pure hatred flowed on most of their faces.

_So this is how the heirs and heiresses react when they meet someone that's ugly…Interesting! Life in Gakuen Alice might just be fun!_


	5. Homeroom

**Homeroom**

**.:.**

Normal POV

The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing. Life continued outside of High School, Class B's homeroom, but as for inside, that's another story…

Class B continued to stare heatedly at the new student standing in front of them, scrutinizing her entire appearance. Over-sized uniform, pudgy legs, arms, and face, ugly pair of granny glasses, and don't even get them started on the features of her horrific looking face. Many were so disgusted on how she looked that they had to turn away to disinfect their stained eyes. The new student just continued to smile at the class, her braces shining and teeth filled with plaque.

"…Well! Class, you know the rules! Free period because of the new student! Mieko, you may choose any empty seat to sit on! Ja ne, my little cutie pies!" Narumi-sensei said, breaking everyone from their 'observing'.

"WAIT! Naru…you can't be serious!"

"_THIS _is the new student?"

"She's UGLY!"

"She looks DISGUSTING!"

"How can this _thing_ even get an Alice? Let alone be a _Special_ star!"

"Yeah! Only, the Top 10 are Special Stars!"

"We're being pranked right? This can _not_ be possible!"

"How can _she_ even get into this school?"

"Her family is probably poor and ugly, compared to how _that thing_ looks!"

Class B started shouting and swearing at Naru, causing loud uproars throughout the entire school. Mieko (a.k.a Mikan) just continued to smile, but flinched at the statement about her family.

Mikan's POV

_Ugh! How dare these spoiled heirs and heiresses say that about my family! Oh, whoever said that should be happy I never saw their face. They'd be bankrupted in a second! But just keep smiling Mikan! You can do this! Let Narumi-sensei handle everything!_

Normal POV

"Now, now Class! Settle down! Settle down! I _will_ use my Alice on all of you guys, if you don't quiet in a few seconds!" Narumi threatened in an unusual happy tone. The class automatically quieted, though they still grumbled angrily under their breaths.

When everyone was quiet, he continued. "Though, this is the school's first time having a student _without_ a business, Mieko-chan has every right to be here. The school gave her an entrance exam, and she passed with flying colors! She is probably even smarter than most of the students in this school, which is why she was given the honorable, Special Star ranking! You shouldn't mess with Mieko-chan, so please be nice to her! You've _all_ been warned! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the office, the teachers have an important meeting. Once again, free period and ja ne!" Narumi-sensei gave a stare to everyone in the room, patted Mieko on the back and pranced out of Class B.

Everyone was now murmuring under their breath and continued to stare at Mieko, who still had a grin on her face.

"Screw what the Gay teach, said! She must have poisoned the teachers to get her into the school!"

"Yeah! She probably even lied about her stupid Nulli-watever Alice!"

Mieko now looked around the room, observing each student that was in her homeroom. Mainly, all she saw were girls with cleavage showing and boys trying to look cool. As she continued to observe, she saw that their was only one empty seat in the back of the room, next to a blond chick and raven-haired lad, who were too busy making out that they never even noticed what was going on in the classroom.

Mikan's POV

_Eww! Haven't they ever heard of No P.D.A? Ugh, they remind me of that Takahashi chick, gross! I can't believe that's the only seat that's available!_

I looked around the classroom more and ignored all of the disgusted stares. I saw a blue-haired chick and a pink-haired chick, staring eagerly at me…Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, Heiresses to Umenomiya Pastries, and Ogasawara Laboratories. I _love_ the pastries that Anna's family makes, and the strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo that Nonoko's family makes…So these are their daughters! They look friendly and one of the _only_ few not disgusted at my appearance.

I looked around some more. I saw another two people that weren't disgusted by my appearance. A dirty blonde dude, and a brown haired lad…Yuu Tobita and Kokoro Yome, heirs to Tobita Illusions and Yome's Psychic Freak. Yuu looked like he was panicking a little, trying to calm everyone down I suppose, while the Kokoro was staring intimately at me. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. I felt a shock on my Nullification barrier around my mind. _That's right;_ _the Yome family is known for their mind-reading Alice…well, two can play at that game…_

I quickly read his mind._ Ugh! Why can't I read her mind! Even though she has that Nullification Alice, it should be weak considering she doesn't own a business! But why can't I get inside her head?_ I inwardly smiled at this. Of course, no one has ever read my mind other than my mother. I left Kokoro to ponder in his head, and looked around for more people that weren't disgusted on how I looked.

I then noticed a cute blond lad, and a raven-haired mistress in the back of the classroom, right in front of the couple. Ruka Nogi…heir to the Nogi Industries. I've seen a lot of pictures of him in their parent's business office. I saw a bunny in his arms as well, which means that bunny, must be Usagi-chan! The same bunny _I_ gave to the Nogi family years ago out of politeness. I giggled in my head. I then looked at the raven-haired girl sitting beside him. I couldn't see her face because she was busy working on an invention…wait…invention? Could it be? It has to be!

"Ru-chan?" The entire class looked up at me, their faces full of hate and disgust. Uh oh! I accidentally said her nickname out loud!

Hotaru's POV

When Naru was going on about a new student, I just ignored it all; I was busy working on my new invention, The Helping Hand. So far, this invention has had bugs in it, and wasn't working how I wanted it too. Usually my inventions never have bugs…Last night it was working perfectly…This only happens when Mikan is in the room, but that's impossible…

"Ru-chan?" I heard someone say my nickname. No one ever uses my nickname…the only person who does is You-chan, and Mikan…I looked up, and saw the new student looking wide eyed at me. So, she was the one that called my name. I continued to look at her. She had a strange aura around her, which felt oddly familiar…

Normal POV

"Who the hell is Ru-chan? There isn't anyone in this room called Ru-chan, you disgusting girl!"

"Yeah! You shouldn't even talk! You're not _worthy_ of this school! You're not even worthy to breathe the same air as us heirs and heiresses!"

Mieko paused and apologized, "I'm sorry! I was thinking and I just blurted out a dear friend of mine's name. It won't happen again!"

"Please! Friends? Who would want to be friends with a person like you?"

"You're ugly, and disgusting! You should just go back to where your little homeless shelter and leave us _rich_ guys to some peace and quiet!" Class B was on a rampage now, throwing insults and threats to Mieko, while she continued to look around the room.

"G-g-gu-u-ys! Y-y-ou s-s-hould stop! It isn't very nice to do that to someone!" Everyone stopped their ranting to look at Yuu who apparently stood up to stop the ruckus.

"Oh! Come on! Inchou!"

"Yeah! Class Prez! You _really think _that she _deserves_ to stay in this school?"

"I-I t-think, she does! Everyone should know, it's hard to get into this school if you're not an heir or an heiress, so Sasaki-san should have important rights to attend!" Yuu said, turning red, as everyone continued to stare at him.

"Yuu is right! You heard what Narumi-sensei said!" Anna announced. Standing up as well.

"She is probably even smarter than most of the students in this school." Nonoko quoted, joining Anna.

"So you should shut your mouths, because I bet," Anna continued.

"That's she smarter and clever then any of you will _ever _be!" Nonoko and Anna said together. Mieko smiled and mouthed a 'Thank You' to the three. Yuu blushed a little, while Nonoko and Anna gave a beautiful smile.

"Maybe their right…"

"Yeah! She probably is smarter than me…"

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL MAD! _THAT THING_ DOESN'T BELONG IN OUR SCHOOL!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked and saw Sumire Shouda stand up from her chair with an angry face on.

Mikan's POV

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL MAD! _THAT THING_ DOESN'T BELONG IN OUR SCHOOL!" I looked and saw a curly haired girl looking utterly angry. Sumire Shouda…Heiress to the Shouda Cooperation. Her face was red, and considering she wore dark green clothes, she reminded me of a Christmas tree. I laughed out loud. I saw her angry face turn to me.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING, UGLY?" Sumire shouted, her face getting redder. I started laughing even harder; tears started streaming from my eyes.

"Well, _Permy_, I'm laughing because you remind me of a Christmas tree! You're wearing your weird looking green uniform and your face is all red!" I said, holding my stomach while I laughed. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked up at me. I saw Hotaru stop her invention to video tape the moment. _Huh, Ru-chan never changes_. I even saw the couple in the back stop their serious make-out session to observe what was going on. Ah, so the couple was Natsume Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga Cooperation, and Luna Koizumi, Heiress to the Koizumi Clan…I never knew they were going out…I should tell Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Ioran about their son…

"W-W-WHAT! _PERMY?_ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" I heard Permy shout, pointing a finger at me.

"You know Permy…It's rude for an heiress to point. And I know whom I'm talking to. Sumire Shouda. Age 16. Heiress to the Shouda Coorperation. Alice: Cat-Dog. Personality traits: You are mostly short tempered, which explains your yelling. You are in the Top 10 richest companies in Japan, ranking in as #7. You think that everyone that isn't rich is scum, which explains why you don't accept me like Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. But even though you show your negative side a lot, you still are a caring and loyal person to your friends, just like your Alice." I announced, putting on my business tone.

Silence was heard, as everyone's face turned into shock. I wondered why, so I turned on my mind reading Alice.

"_WOW! How can the new girl know Sumire's Alice? No one in the class knows her Alice except for The Top 10!"_

"_Cat-Dog Alice? So that's Sumire's power!"_

"_Who is this new girl? How does she know Sumire's Alice?"_

"_Background info, Personality…Hmmm. Interesting. Only we know her character, yet this new girl figured it out with one look…Who are you new girl?"_

"_W-w-w-h-hat? How does she know MY Alice? I NEVER told ANYONE my Alice! Only my friends! Gah! I look like an idiot!"_

I grinned triumphantly, when I read, Sumire's mind. So that's the reason why everyone's shocked.

"You..You bitch! So what if you know who I am! I can make your family poor! I can DESTROY your LIFE!" Sumire threatened. I laughed out loud.

"I'd like to see you try…My family is already poor right? It explains my scholarship?" I lied convincingly. Sumire smirked.

"That's right, bitch! Watch what you say to me! I can do things to you that'd make you beg for my forgiveness!" Sumire hissed, glaring at me with deep hatred. I smiled brightly back at her.

"You shouldn't threaten people you don't know. How do you know you won't beg _me _for forgiveness?" I questioned, using my 'innocent angel' voice.

"ME? Begging for forgiveness? Don't make me laugh!" Sumire said, shaking her head for the crazy thing I said.

"You're right! I just wanted to say that. Just keep in mind, Sumire Shouda…Don't Judge a Book by its Cover…You never know the contents inside until you open it." I said, in a low voice. I took one look on her face, and walked out.

Hotaru's POV

"You shouldn't threaten people you don't know. How do you know you won't beg _me _for forgiveness?"

Wow…who knew this new kid would have guts to stick up to Shouda…She interests me.

"ME? Begging for forgiveness? Don't make me laugh!" I don't get why Shouda is even threatened by this girl.

"You're right! I just wanted to say that. Just keep in mind, Sumire Shouda…Don't Judge a Book by its Cover…You never know the contents inside until you open it."

My eyes widened. Those words…

Flashback

"_Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Where are you baka!" A little raven-haired girl was running all over her best friends mansion, while shouting her name._

"_MIKAN SAKURA, if you don't answer me baka I'm gonna hit you with my baka gun version 1.2!"5-year-old Hotaru Imai called out in an empty hallway holding a weird looking gun in her hand._

"_RU-CHAN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M IN THE ATTIC!" A small voice shouted above, Hotaru ran off to the Sakura's attic._

_When Hotaru arrived, she saw her best friend holding an old, moldy, and dusty book in her tiny hands. "Idiot! I've been looking for you everywhere! And why are you holding that ugly looking book? Who knows where it's been!" Hotaru went over and tried to pry the old book out of the little 5-year-old Mikan's hand._

"_Ru-chan! No! Stop it! Just because it looks old and ugly, doesn't mean the content in it doesn't have powerful words! Haven't you ever heard, Don't Judge a Book by its Cover?" Mikan said, holding the dusty book to her chest._

"_Baka…What's in the book?" Hotaru asked, dazed a little by her best friend's comment._

"_Hehehe! It's an album of my mommy and daddy's wedding! Wanna see?" Mikan and Hotaru then spent hours looking through the dusty, moldy, old book…With Hotaru learning never to judge a book by its cover again, thanks to her best friend Mikan._

End of Flashback

Could it be? No, it can't be, that girl can't be her? Can she?

I watched the new girl give one last look at Sumire before she walked out of the room. I'm going to do investigating…There's something different about you, Mieko Sasaki…And I, Hotaru Imai will find out what it is…

Someone's POV

"Akira…yeah, it's me. Cut off some ties from all of the businesses in High School Building Class B, except for Tobita, Imai, Yome, Hyuuga, Koizumi, Nogi, Umenomiya and Ogasawara. It seems that everybody else failed the first test."

A figure with a cell phone was standing in the High School Building hallway just outside of Class B.

"…Why wasn't Shouda's name mentioned? She failed miserably. Take away all ties with the Shouda family. If her parents ask, tell them…it's their daughter's fault…"

The figure ended her call and walked down the hallways of Gakuen Alice. When she reached the end, an agonizing scream was heard, making the figure smile widely…


	6. Their Plans

**Their Plans**

**.:.**

Normal POV

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Sumire anywhere? I haven't seen her since _that_ incident."

"Oh, Koko. She's been stuck in her room talking on the phone. I heard crying."

The Top 10 (excluding Misaki and Tsubasa) was now in 'their' area. Under the blazing sun, with green leaves flowing through the breeze, right behind the high school dormitories.

"Do you guys even know _what_ exactly happened?" Anna said, her head rose to Sumire's room.

"Yeah, I mean…She got a phone call during homeroom, and started screaming. Do you think she's okay?" Nonoko worriedly said, her face resting on her arms.

"None of us know anything. Once she had the call, she just ran out…I wonder who the caller was." Ruka pointed out, sitting on the ground, petting a tired bunny.

"I-I hope she's alright…" Yuu said, also worrying over what happened.

"Don't you think it's a _little_ weird something bad happened to Sumire," Anna questioned.

"Right after she had that argument with Sasaki-san?" Nonoko finished.

The Top 10 began to ponder over what the 'twins' said. What they said was right. As soon as the new girl left, she got that phone call…

Flashback

"_You're right! I just wanted to say that. Just keep in mind, Sumire Shouda…Don't Judge a Book by its Cover…You never know the contents inside until you open it." Mieko said, giving one last look to Sumire and walked out._

"Hahahaha! That new girl thinks she's all that! But she just walked right out. What a bitchy, ugly, disgusting wimp!" Her hand covering her mouth, Sumire cackled.

"Su-Su-Sumire…Should you really have done that? Sasaki-san never did anything _wrong_, really…"Yuu said, trailing off toward the end of his sentence.

"Really Yuu? You think that skank, _deserves_ to be here at this school! NO! She's _garbage, trash._ People like her should be _disposed _immediately! Especially at a prestigious school like this!" Sumire glared at Yuu, making him shrink back in fear.

"I-I-I do-don't t-think tha-t-t yo-you sh-o-ould d-do-" Yuu was interrupted when Sumire's iPhone rang.

_California Girls, we're unforgettable._

_Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top_

_Sun kissed skin, so hot it'll melt you-_

"Hello? Sumire Shouda speaking!"

"…W-wait, w-w-what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? …NOOOO! Yo-ou're lying right? Please, TELL ME YOUR LYING!" Sumire started tearing up. After a few moments of listening, she let out a horrible scream, and ran out of homeroom crying, her phone still attached to her ear, leaving the class stunned in silence.

"What just happened?" Luna spoke, clutching Natsume's shirt.

"We don't know…"Ruka said, his voice trailing off.

End of Flashback

"Who was that _ugly_ girl anyway? What is she…a maid the school bought for us?" Luna spoke, leaning on Natsume's chest, his hand wrapped around her waist.

"If you two _lovebirds_ weren't sucking on each other's faces, you would know she's our new student, Mieko Sasaki." Hotaru said, her back towards the group, looking at the western forest near the dormitories.

"We'll _sorry_, Miss I-will-never-get-a-boyfriend-with-this-f***ing-attitude-of-mine." Luna sneered.

"Do you really want go there Koizumi?" Hotaru turned around and stared down at Luna.

"G-g-guys! Don't fight please! It won't help our problem about Sumire!" Yuu stood up, to go in between the quarrelling heiresses.

"Imai started it. Just because she's jealous, I have a _hot_ boyfriend. I'm outta here! Let's go Natsume." Luna got up from her position and turned to Natsume.

"No."

"W-w-what, did you just say, Natsume?" Luna glared at him, taking her outstretched hand and folded her arms around her chest.

"I said No. I want to learn about this 'new kid'." Natsume said, his eyes closed, with his arms stretched behind his head.

"Fine, I'll just see you later tonight. _My Room._" Luna pulled Natsume in, and gave him a long, sexy kiss. Natsume kissed back, with Luna moaning in pleasure.

"Get a room, idiots." Hotaru murmured, glaring at the 'happy' couple.

"Oh, don't worry, Imai…_we will_." Luna then strutted off to who knows where leaving a pissed off Hotaru behind.

"I _really_ hate that girl right now…" Hotaru mumbled whispering how-to-kill-Luna plans under her breath. Every sweat dropped.

"U-u-uh, I-imai. Please don't hurt Luna…she didn't mean what she was saying…" Ruka stammered, leaving Hotaru to glare at him.

"Oi, bakas! Get back to the topic! Who's the ugly new kid?" Natsume said, taking a random manga out of thin air and putting it over his face.

"This is going to be like the _hundredth_ time hearing Mieko's background info!" Anna said.

"Her name is Mieko Sasaki. Nullification Alice. Special Star." Nonoko answered after.

"Special Abilities class. Age 16. Got in with a scholarship. Not related to the business world." Anna said.

"She has black shoulder-length hair, big u-umm black 'granny glasses'." Nonoko said, ashamed of what she just said.

"She's sort of pudgy looking…but she's not fat, and she's in need of acne treatments…"Anna paused, trying to find the right words of what she's going to say.

"That's about it." Anna and Nonoko said, not wanting to say anymore-bad things about Mieko.

"Wait…you said 'Special Star'. Ugly's a special star?" Natsume took off his manga from his face; his poker face slipped showing a questionable face.

"Yup. Gay teach, said something like she's smarter than everybody in the school or stuff." Koko said, finally joining in the conversation.

"So, she's a nerd? What the hell? Why is she in this school?" Natsume said, his face showing disgust.

"We don't know…we could talk to Principal Kazumi…he is the owner of this school…" Ruka said, after thinking awhile.

"If anything, Hyuuga or I should go talk to him. We have more of a likely chance to get an answer." Hotaru said, finally calm after the whole, 'Luna' incident.

"Fine. One of you two go and ask. On the other hand, let's talk about Sumire." Yuu said, finalizing their 'Mieko' plan onto his handy dandy notebook. (haha! Blue's clues)

"Oi, Koko. Mind reading. I know you read Shouda's mind." Natsume said, staring at the brown-haired lad.

"Well…All I know is that, it has something to do with her company, Shouda Coorperation. Something big happened, and since she screamed and cried, whatever happened wasn't good." Koko admitted a strained look appeared on his face.

"Hn." Natsume said, after, giving him sometime to think to himself.

"Maybe one of us should go up to check up on her…she might want friends right now." Ruka said.

"Nonoko and I can go up to check up on her…Ruka's right. She needs friends. She sounded distressed when she screamed and cried. I hope her companies alright." Anna said, getting ready to stand up to go to Sumire's dorm room.

"Okay…Anna and Nonoko will go and check up on Sumire…while Hotaru or Natsume will go and talk to the Principal Kazumi." Yuu wrote that in his notebook while he was recapping what they discussed.

"Anna, Nonoko, take my inventions, Panda Ears, and Whimsical Recorder. The Panda ears allow you to communicate with us. The Recorder just records everything that Sumire said, so we can hear everything later. Make sure she tells you everything. It's the only way we can fully help her." Hotaru said, giving a pair of her inventions to the 'twins'.

"We got it! We'll help Sumire and also try to get her out of her room." The 'twins' said together, and they drifted off to the dormitories.

"I guess I'll talk to Izumi…that bastard dating Luna isn't close to him anyway, unlike me. Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Hyuuga. Wait here, and listen for Anna and Nonoko, they'll probably want advice on what to say to her." Hotaru gave them the other pair to her Panda Ears invention and walked off to Izumi's office, leaving the 4 guys to do whatever.

"I'm off." Natsume decided, leaving the rest of the guys to do all of the work.

"W-wait! Natsume! We might need you…" Yuu said, his voice trailing off. Natsume gave him a cold glare, and Yuu shrank back in fear.

"U-u-uh-h, n-n-e-ever m-mind! Y-y-ou can go!" Yuu stammered, leaning closer to Ruka and Koko.

"Tch. Whatever. See you guys…whenever." Natsume gave them a couldn't-care-less wave, and stalked off to wherever, probably his favorite spot in the whole campus, _his _sakura tree. (yeah it's _his_; he bought it from Izumi, when he first arrived at Gakuen Alice!)

"Well…I guess all we have to do is wait until Hotaru comes back or Anna and Nonoko call us for help." Ruka said, making himself comfortable on the long plush grass.

"I _hate_ being patient! There aren't even any good minds to read. All Yuu is thinking about is his notebook, and all your thinking about is reminding yourself to wash Usagi." Koko pointed out, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Well. I'm sorry, Koko. You just have to deal with it, we _all_ do." Ruka said, with Yuu nodding his head in agreement.

And the three single guys of the Top 10 did just that, for the rest of the afternoon, not caring enough to continue the rest of the school day in classrooms.

Natsume's POV

Tch. Just one year. One year without all this…this _drama. _Is that so hard to ask for? I have practically all the money I could wish for and I can't even buy myself a decent school year.

When I first attended this damn school, everybody treated me like a 'King' not that I didn't like it, it's just I wished I would be treated the same. The year after that, the teachers decided to _not_ treat me like a 'King' and give me detention every time I ditch class. I taught them a lesson when I started burning their hair and clothes every time they did that.

Don't even get me started on the year after that year. The stupid teachers decided to give me a new teacher. One that could 'tolerate' as they put it, my behavior. Tch. They confirmed my 'Alice' was too dangerous and unpredictable around other people. They sent me to the Dangerous Ability Class. I finally got a taste of my own medicine, not that I would admit it to anyone anyway. The stupid bastard of a teacher put me on 'missions' every night.

Tch. _Persona_. Alice of Death. They shouldn't even allow teachers like that into this academy. Bunch of idiots. Who the hell, sends an 8-year-old to murder people? I finally found out about this idiotic school and what happens behind the scenes. To think everyone still think this school is great and awesome. Screw those idiots. Which reminds me, I have _another_ mission to do tonight. I wonder what today's mission is…Considering I've been doing missions for 8 damn years of my life, I should be used to this by now…

I finally made it to my Sakura tree. This is the only place that I can be fully alone. Anyone that goes near or even touches this tree, will be bankrupt in a second, or if I'm in a bad mood, roasted on the spot. It's my property, not even The Top 10 can come here. Only if they are invited can they join me in my sanctuary. I don't know why I even like this tree. I've been with it since I arrived. The way the blossoms float through the currents of the wind, and how it's big enough to lay on top of it's branches concealed by the blossoms, so no one will ever see you unless you look directly above…

Okay, I sound like a moronic gay like Naru…damn, he must be contagious.

I climbed up on the branches of the tree, leaning my back and closed my eyes. The sound of the wind currents, and silence was peaceful. If only every second of my life could be like this. If I could, I'd dump my entire life and just spend the rest of my time in this tree.

Only three other people have ever been invited to listen to the peacefulness and calmness this tree creates. One was of course my best friend, Ruka. He liked this tree as much as I did when we were 7…I gave him full permission to go to this tree, but he knows this tree is special to me, so he declined the offer. The second person was my 'little brother', Youichi Hijiri. I first met him in the Dangerous Ability Class. He has the 'spirit' summoning Alice, which is pretty powerful. He's 3 years younger than me, 13. Though I've known him for so long, I still know nothing about him…he has a company to take over, but I never heard of Hijiri anything. I asked Youichi about it, he started tearing up all of a sudden, so I stopped asking. Strange kid. Very strange kid. The last person I brought was a _big_ mistake. Tch. I brought_ Luna_ here. She kept on complaining on how I keep going to this place instead of making out with her, or taking her out on dates. She complained a lot, so out of annoyance, I brought her here. 2 minutes of sitting and listening, she started complaining how it was too quiet, and boring. That day, I decided never to bring another 'female' here at this tree. All they care about is makeup and clothes. I don't even know why I'm even with her for. Every time I am with her, all she wants to do is kiss me. Not that I mind of course. And if we're not making out, she's always talking about herself…Sometimes I wish, I'll find someone who loves me for _me_. Not just my 'kissable' lips, and body…

Okay…seriously. I can't believe I just thought that. Now I really know that Gay teach is contagious. If _anyone_ is reading this, _tell a soul about what I thought, and you'll wake up with ashes for arms and legs…_

As I was thinking, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. A person. I looked across, and I saw a familiar looking figure…That ugly new kid…what the hell is she doing in this part of the school. (A/N: Natsume's tree is located in the far ends of the school, where there's practically nothing, only trees and the northern forest, for miles) If she takes one step on my property, she's dead…

I watched Ugly walk towards my tree. I got a fireball ready in my hands, ready to throw it at her, but she shifted directions, and walked diagonally into the Northern Forest. Tch. Idiot. Every knows never to go into that forest, unless you have a strong Alice. Whatever. Screw telling her everything. She'll just find out the hard way…that's life anyways. As I watched her ugliness walk closer and closer to the Forest entrance, I felt a familiar presence at the entrance…_Persona._

Even though, that Ugly new kid is disgusting and a waste of space, I still wouldn't want anyone to be near Persona, so I was getting ready to jump down, when I heard the Ugly beast speak.

"Aniki! Aniki! I haven't seen you in forever!" …What the hell? Why is she calling Persona, older brother? I listened in more, my trained ears picking up their entire conversation.

"Mi-chan! You're here! I never thought this day would come!" Persona smiled at her, his hands outstretched, looking like he's waiting for a hug. Hold on a minute…_Persona smiled_? This has to be a sick joke.

Before Ugly hugged him, she said, "Aniki! Let's go to your room and talk…I have a feeling, _we're being watched…_" Her ugly face turned toward the tree, I could see her eyes were staring straight at the place I was at…I knew she couldn't see me because of the branches and blossoms in the way, but I _swear_ she could. She just glared at me, like she was telling me 'never to eavesdrop on them again.' I shivered. I, Natsume Hyuuga, just shivered because an Ugly beast glared at me…I really need to find out about this girl…

"Okay, Mi-chan. Teleport us there…" Persona grabbed Ugly Beast's hand, and they slowly were engulfed in a bright light, leaving a stir of blossoms in its space. A moment of silence was heard, leaving a stunned Natsume in its place.

I swear, by all of the money and power that I have, I will find out the connection between the Ugly Beast, and the Bastard of a teacher…Never underestimate the power of Natsume Hyuuga!

**.:.**

Sumire's ringtone is brought to you by, California Girls sung by Katy Perry!

Please Review!

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

**\/**


	7. Her Brothers

**Her Brothers**

**.:.**

Mikan's POV (right after she heard Sumire's scream)

I watched quietly from a corner as Sumire ran out of our homeroom in tears. I felt a pain in my chest as I saw her running…though I couldn't help but smile. Hard to believe I caused this to her. I'm thinking I'm going to be a good person and fix things with her business later but I need her to realize the mistake she made first. Nay, I'll fix things later. I hope she'll change herself after what she did…though I'm not to sure she knows why her business is in ruins…hehe, oh well! She'll find out soon enough.

I crept out of the corner I was hiding in and decided to explore the school I was attending. I'm sure the other teachers in this school won't mind if I did that. I decided to look at the elementary school branch first. As I walked towards the branch, I saw pathways of beautiful sceneries. Sakura petals drifted through the breeze and dead leaves were swirling on the sidewalks. It was utterly breathtaking. Uncle Kazumi took great care of this school…he really made his dream school come alive.

I saw the Elementary School branch ahead. It was smaller than the high school and middle school branches. It was beige in color; it's height ranging only 2 floors high. The main aspect of the Elementary School branch was the _huge_ playground that spanned all around the building. There were sandboxes, and swings, merry-go-rounds and seesaws. It also had areas for coloring, and swimming. It was a kid paradise! I looked and saw a classroom of little children playing duck duck goose. As I watched them chase each other around, laughing and playing, I couldn't help but smile.

These innocent kids…not having a care in the world except for playing and laughing together with friends. I sighed and watched as a little girl tripped and fell on her face, while the boy that tripped her laughed hard, holding his little tummy. I laughed quietly with him, while watching the little girl yell her head off at him. Oh…young love…it was just so cute. I couldn't help but wish I had a childhood like these kids. The children looked 6 or 7…by that age I was already in business meetings, listening to _boring_ contract deals related to companies…

I turned away from their happiness, and looked at the everlasting sky above and watched the clouds move. If I could change my life…I'd be the happiest girl in the world. If I could I'd waste the rest of my day playing on that playground, finally letting myself have a childhood…but with this disguise, they'd probably just run away in disgust. If I went in my true self someone might see and that'd be bad for me. Lose-Lose situation…I slowly drifted away, leaving the cheerful kiddies behind and started traveling my way to the middle school dormitories.

I quickly arrived at there. The walls were still beige in color, though instead of 2 floors like the Elementary School building, it had an additional floor. The main thing of the Middle School branch was the nature. This is the place where all of the main forests connect. The place where teachers and students can plant or farm herbs or flowers. This part of the school was much more peaceful. Only a couple of students walked down the paths, though none noticed me as I crept through the serene area. Middle School students…seemed more responsible…they looked like they were ready to accept their future as heirs and heiresses. As I continued to observe the middle school branch, I noticed a couple, holding hands and talking intimately with each other. As I watched the emotions over their faces, the girl suddenly pulled away from the guy's hand and slapped his face hard, leaving a handprint on his left cheek. I decided to turn away then, not wanting to be a witness of their 'little' couples fight.

I wonder what it would feel like to break up with a guy…I wonder what it would feel like to even _love_ one. I doubt that I'd find a wonderful man here, not while I'm in this disguise anyway. If I weren't in a disguise, I wouldn't even know if the guy loves me for _me._ They'd probably only love me for the power I have or the beauty I possess. Lose-lose situation again. Weird, I'm finding many situations like these…this school is depressing for me.

I walked away, taking my feet to the High School Branch, the place where I came from. As I saw the entire branch, I was actually surprised on how different the High School Branch was compared to the other branches. The walls were still beige in colored, but there were two buildings, each with 3 floors. One of the buildings is probably for the upper class students, while the building containing my homeroom is for the younger high school students. The High School buildings seemed more secretive…more serious in a way. It looked boring…like it wanted no fun to enter its doors. Most of the people I observed had serious expressions on their faces. When you're in High School, you've already accepted your fate of owning your own business. You've accepted that the people around you will be the people you'll be working with for the rest of your life…

I took a turn, and decided to look at other areas around the school. The high school branch just made my insides churn; reminding me of my 'fellow' classmates. I decided now would be the best time to search for my brothers. The funny thing is, I have no idea where they would be 'hiding'. Yoyo-chan is 13, he would be in the Middle School Branch but I have a feeling, he wasn't inside the building when I passed by. Aniki would probably be in some forest. If I find him first, it'll lead me straight to Yoyo-chan.

I went straight then, blending myself in with the western forest I was near. I looked at the high school dormitories. With my hearing Alice, I could automatically hear Shouda's sobbing. I ignored it, I told myself and I'll fix her problems later. While I was looking for Aniki, I saw the Top 10 group behind the dormitories. They looked like they were having some type of meeting. I decided to observe them for a while. I could turn on my hearing Alice, but I know that they were having a private conversation and I _respect_ people's privacy.

They were talking intimately. I saw Anna look up at Shouda's room, so they must be talking about what happened in homeroom. I saw that Koizumi girl, making out with Hyuuga again. (I still have to call Auntie and Uncle, and talk about their son's girlfriend). I continued to stare and then I saw Ru-chan looking at me. I couldn't tell if she saw me or not, but she was looking straight into the forest. I decided to leave before she actually saw me, so when her back was turned to talk to Koizumi, I fled leaving the Western Forest, and travel down to the Southern. I never sensed Aniki's presence, so I knew he wouldn't be here.

The Southern Forest was a bust as well. All I saw were trees, trees, and guess what? More trees. Though I did see a couple of animals though, they seemed to have only one master, and from what they told me, it was Master Ruka. So I decided to leave them alone.

I traveled to the Eastern Forest. By now, I am really going to _murder_ Aniki. Making me look so hard for him. He should be glad I've never seen him in over 10 years…No presence of Aniki here, so the last one left, Northern Forest.

As I traveled to the Forest, I noticed it was located in an area where their weren't much things going on. This part of the school was practically deserted a little. As I walked, the main thing in this part of school was the _beautiful_, and I mean _beautiful_ Sakura tree standing right near the entrance to the Northern Forest. It looked magnificent, the most beautiful tree I've ever laid my eyes on. I walked over to it but before I could touch it, I felt my brother's presence. I changed direction and walked into the forest, and then I saw _him._

Aniki was…different. I could tell he changed a lot. He had black hair, similar to my disguise. It was long, and he tied it into a ponytail. He had _many_ Alice controlling devices; earrings, rings, necklaces, bracelets, and a pure white mask that covered his hazel orbs. He reminded me of a scary Goth especially because he wore all black; black coat, black gloves, black boots. Practically his entire body was black except for his skin color and his mask. But even though he looked like that, I couldn't help but smile.

"Aniki! Aniki! I haven't seen you in forever!" (A/N: this is sort of like a repeat of the other chapter, just in Mikan's pov) I saw Aniki smile. Oh how I missed his smiles.

"Mi-chan! You're here! I never thought this day would come!" Aniki said. From what I remember, his voice got deeper, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was teary-eyed. His hands were opened up for a hug, but that's when I felt something or _someone_ watching us. My eyes narrowed…it was a familiar presence too…Hyuuga…

"Aniki! Let's go to your room and talk…I have a feeling, _we're being watched…"_ I turned my head and glared at the beautiful Sakura tree and though I couldn't see Hyuuga, I knew he was there. I sent a telepathic note to Aniki saying it was Hyuuga that was watching and he can punish him for eavesdropping on our conversation later.

"Okay, Mi-chan. Let's teleport…" Aniki got the message and he grabbed my hand and used a teleportation Alice stone I gave him years ago and we disappeared in a bright light. After a few seconds of bright light I found myself in a _huge_ room. It had off-white walls, and white carpet flooring. A King-sized bed, plasma TV set, a walk-in closet, a personalized kitchen and so much more. I stopped looking around the room, and saw that my brother walked over to rest on the bed.

"Mi-chan, turn off your Alice, so I can see my real sister's face…the face I haven't seen in 10 years." Aniki said, looking at me.

"How do you know I'm using an Alice? What would you say if this look _was_ the real me?" I joked, my voice sounding serious.

He chuckled, "Please! Mother and Father would never let their daughter look like _that._ If that was the real you then I would ask if Mother and Father are ill or something."

I smiled at him, and after a few seconds, I was back to my normal pretty self. My brother smiled at me and went over to give me a _big_ bear hug. I hugged him back, crying a little on his shoulder.

"I missed you Mi-chan! The last time I saw you, you were so tiny, and 5 years old, now look at you! You're 16! I missed more than half of your life! I'm such a terrible older brother!" Aniki cried. I laughed happily. Even though Aniki dresses up like a Goth, and treats people mean, to family, he's a big mush of marshmallows.

"I missed you too, Aniki! Mother and Father probably told you already why I'm here?"

"Yup, they did. If I'm not mistaken, you've already put your _power_ to use? The Shouda family I believe?" Aniki broke the hug, and gave a warm, sneaky smile. He loves it when people are in pain for some reason…Especially when he's the one causing it.

"Don't get _too_ happy Aniki! I feel a _little _sorry for her. Even though she caused it herself…she…doesn't _really_ deserve the punishment…"

"She does. _No One_ is allowed to talk to my little sister that way, except for me, even if you're in that silly disguise of yours. By now, students in High School should be willing to _accept_ anyone that goes in or out of this school." Aniki said, putting on his own version of a 'business' tone.

Aniki was right…but I still don't like seeing people in pain…but I'll just leave her business in ruins right now. If she does something nice, I'll fix her business…yeah! That'd be a good compromise.

"You're right! But just let me fix things on my own, okay Aniki?" I told him, giving him the 'look'. He stared at me for a while, and slowly nodded his head. "By the way Aniki, where can I find Yoyo-chan?"

Before Aniki could answer, the room's door suddenly opened wide and a young boy with silver hair ran in and tackled me down.

"MI-CHAN! MI-CHAN!" The boy cried, while hugging me tightly, tears running down his eyes.

"YOYO-CHAN! I can't believe you're here! I missed you soooooo much!" I exclaimed, squeezing my little brother as tightly as I could.

"Mi…chan, can't…breathe!" I giggled, and let him go, though I still held on to him.

"AWW! The whole family is back together! Well…except for mom and dad!" I said, grabbing onto Aniki as well, so we can have a group hug.

"We missed you, Mi-chan!" Yoyo-chan said, while crying and smiling up at me.

"Oh! Yoyo-chan! You grew up so much! I haven't seen you since you were 3! Now look at you! You're all grown up, and such a handsome little brother! Do you have a girlfriend? Did you fall in love? Are you a girl mag-"

"Onee-chan! Stop! I don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a stupid fan club. Girls are plain annoying." Youichi said cutting my rambling.

"I _love_ you, Youichi Hijiri Sakura! I wanna join your little fan club!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"ONEE-CHAN! Stop it!" Even though Youichi didn't like me treating him like a baby, I still saw him smile widely.

"Oy vey! I have such weird siblings…" Aniki said, leaning away from us.

"ANIKI!" Youichi and I shouted together. We looked at each other, and we all laughed hard.

"Aniki, what room is this by the way?" I said, after we had our laughing fit.

"Uncle never told you? This is your new room! You get the entire floor! No one knows about this room, because it's above the normal Special Star rooms…It's sort of like an attic room in a way. The only way to get into your room is through teleportation!" Aniki said.

"Wait…if you can only get into this room through teleportation, how did you get in the room?" I said, directing the question at Youichi.

"Onii-chan teleported me! He told me that he was going to find you, and for me to stay by myself today, so no one will see me being teleported." Youichi answered.

I nodded my head, and smiled again while looking at my two brothers. Life couldn't get any better! We started talking about random things after. We caught up on what's been going on these past 10 years we were away from each other.

I learned that Aniki was the teacher of the Dangerous Abilities Class. He told me that I'm in the same class, though to my classmates, I have to pretend I'm in the Special Abilities Class. I learned that Aniki is known as Persona and is terrifying to other people (which I find really hard to believe!). Not much people like my brother, but it's not his fault, people don't like him because of his Alice. I also learned that Hyuuga guy is Persona's best student right now, though Hyuuga _hates_ Aniki. Aniki is in charge of putting people on _missions_, which I remember my mom telling me about when I was little. Aniki told me he didn't want me going on these missions, but hey, I will! It sounds fun…fighting using our Alices and combat skills, using our intellect to win. My brother has trained me when I was little, then, my mother trained me, so I was ready for anything. He gave me a white mask, similar to his but with pink swirls on the edge, to wear to the Abilities class.

From Youichi, I learned that he is also in the Dangerous Abilities Class, though my brother put his foot down on him going on missions. Youichi also has a role model, which unbelievably is Hyuuga. Youichi said and I quote, "Natsume-nii isn't that bad. He knows what I'm going through, and protects me a lot. Plus he tells me how to get rid of fan girls!" Maybe Hyuuga isn't as bad as I think he is, though I still can't tell with him making out with Koizumi and all. Youichi told me that he has a fan club, mostly of girls, but he uses his ghost friends and scares them away. He has the cool, couldn't-care-less personality during school hours and doesn't show his real kiddish personality, only in front of his family and close friends would he show it.

I told them everything that happened at home, not leaving anything out. I told them that the company is doing excellent, and I went into full detail on my entire 'business' plan here at Gakuen Alice. Both said they'd support me in whatever decision I make. Time passed by quickly, and soon, it was night. I cooked up a small dinner for us in my new kitchen and then it was time to say goodbye.

"Nee-chan! I'll see you tomorrow okay! I'll visit your class!" Youichi said before giving me one last hug.

"Mikan, take care of yourself. Don't cause _too_ much trouble. With you, I don't think Shouda's company isn't the _only_ company that's going to be in ruins. Just think carefully. I'll see you later in the abilities class tomorrow. Wear the mask." Aniki gave me a quick hug, grabbed Youichi and they slowly teleported away.

I waved goodbye, and when they disappeared, I slowly sank into my new comfy bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow will be a new day…another day for a wonderful new test for the heirs and heiresses of Gakuen Alice!


	8. Identity Revealed?

**Identity Revealed?**

**.:.**

Dream POV

"_Mmmm! Hahahaha! Push me higher! Push me higher, Aniki!" A five-year-old brunette yelled to her older brother, while sitting on swings._

"_Okay! Mimi-chan! Hold onto the swings chains okay?" A 15-year-old brunette said, while pushing his little sister into the mid-fall air._

"_Hai! Hai…Hehehehe! Yay! I own the whole world!" The little brunette said, kicking her feet in the air, and throwing her head back feeling the wind blow through her hair._

"_Haha! Mimi-chan! Your only 6 feet off the ground!" The older brunette laughed while watching his little sister having fun._

"_Aniki! Hehe! I love you, big brother!" The little brunette said, getting off the swing to look at her brother._

"_Dwon't fworget 'bout mwe, onii-chan and onee-chan!" A 2-and-a-half-year-old silver haired baby said, while crawling his way to his older brother and sister._

"_We didn't forget about you, You-chan! Come here!" The 15-year-old said, picking up his little brother under his armpits and hugging him tightly._

"_Yay! BIG group hug!" The 3 stood near the swings, hugging like there's no tomorrow…none knowing it'd be their last hug together for a long time._

"_Let's promise each other we'll stick with each other FOREVER!" The 5-year-old said, making her brothers swear._

"_Owkay, Mimi-nee-chan!"_

"_Hai, little sis!"_

_As the 3 siblings shared their little promise, a group of men in black business suits came in ruining their happiness forever…_

"_Rei Serio Sakura…Youichi Hijiri Sakura…it's time for you to leave." The men said dragging the brothers to a limo parked in the driveway._

"_Aniki! Yoyo-chan! Don't leave me here! Don't leave! We promised we'd stick together!" The little girl screamed, tears running down her face, as two of the men in black suits held her by her arms, preventing her from running to her brothers._

"_I'm sorry, Mikan! We have to go!" The 15 year old said, his hazel orbs tearing, while slowly getting into the limo with his little brother in his arms._

"_Mimi-nee-chan! I'll mwiss ywou!" The silver haired baby yelled, tears running down his pale face._

_The little brunette girl watched as the limo drove further and further away, leaving her crying near the swings…her happiness leaving with her brother's limo. _

_Aniki! Yoyo-chan! You promised we'd stay together! You promised…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH!

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!" Stupid dream.

Normal POV

A groggy, but beautiful brunette slowly raised herself from her king-sized bed, and steadily blinked the sleepiness away from her chocolate orbs. She looked at the ruined remains of her alarm clock and groaned loudly. She weakly got out of her bed, and her tired feet took her to the bathroom. She splashed water over her eyes, and looked at herself in front of the mirror.

"Well, Mikan…You survived your first day…now to survive another!" The brunette spoke. A sudden glow appeared around her body, and the face in front of the mirror drastically changed. She put on her granny glasses that she got from her medicine cabinet and got her uniform that she will be wearing on this 'wonderful' new day.

"Let's face a new day, Mika-I mean, Mieko Sasaki!" The now-black-haired girl said, teleporting herself outside of her 'attic' room, to outside of the high school dormitories.

Top 10 POV

"Sumire…are you _sure_ you're okay?" A worried looking Anna said, glancing at their green-haired best friend.

"Yeah…if you want, you can go back to your dorm and rest." Nonoko said, as The Top 10 'posse' walked in synchronized order out of the High School dormitories.

"Guys…guys! I'm perfectly fine! My company will become rich again before I know it, so _don't_ worry, okay?" Sumire said, trying to reassure the 'twins'.

"I can't believe we _missed_ all the drama yesterday! Why do Misaki and I have to be older than you guys? Nothing _fun_ ever happens in our building!" Tsubasa whined, fake tears streamed down his face. Misaki punched his face, and pulled him by the ear.

"Idiot! A company losing money is _not_ fun! Don't make jokes about it! You have _no_ idea what that feels like." Misaki pointed out, still holding onto Tsubasa's ear.

"H-hai! Hai! I get it! Now will you _please_ release my ear?" A crying Tsubasa said, trying to wiggle out of Misaki's strong grasp. She let him go, but not without a fast, but painful punch in the gut.

"Mi-misaki-san, is right…we still have to figure out _how_ Sumire's business got poor…The only people that could do that is the companies richer than hers, but not even Natsume-san's business could do _that_ much damage to her company…" Yuu said, bringing up an important topic.

"You're right, Yuu…it's possible, the richer companies ganged up on Shouda's family company but since _we're_ the richer companies, it's impossible." Ruka said, thinking deeply on the 'impossible.'

"Well…_we_ never touched your company, Sumire…and even if we did…we would've _bankrupted_ you guys, instead of leaving some money for your family to spend on necessities." Luna said, trying to sound helpful.

"Yeah…Luna…that makes me feel _so _lucky." Sumire said sarcastically.

"Hehehe! You're welcome, Sumire! I mean…look at the bright side all of your _best friends_ are still rich! I mean, it's not as if we're going to kick you _out_ of the Top 10…even though…now that I think about it…maybe we _should_. I mean…you're poor now. You _actually_ belong with _regular_ people. I mean, you would fit _perfectly _with that new kid in our class…what was her name again…Mieko Sasaki? You guys are both poor and let's face it; you're not as pretty as you think you are. You would be _perfect_ BFF's!" Luna said, happiness showing on her 'flawless and perfect' face.

Everyone stopped and stared at Luna like she committed a felony.

"What? What I said was true. Would you rather here a fake sob story, on how much we should help her, or would you rather face reality. Her company, _isn't _going to get rich anytime soon…so why should we spend _our_ time with a _poor_ pathetic excuse for an heiress?" Luna hissed, glaring at her 'friends'.

"Koizumi. Shut the hell up." Hotaru said angrily, glaring daggers at Luna.

"Why _should_ I, Imai? What I said was true. She's not in the Top 10 anymore." Luna said, glaring back at Hotaru.

"Luna…Sumire is _our_ friend." Nonoko softly said.

"Yeah, whether she's poor or rich, we've been friends since we were babies." Anna continued.

"We're _not _going to send her out of the group." Nonoko said.

"Especially when she needs us right now." The 'twins' said together, also sending looks at Luna.

"All of you guys are _pathetic_. In the business world, there are _sharks_ and there are fish. Only the sharks survive. You need to breathe and survive on the blood that the fish give off. Fish _never_ survive as long as theirs sharks in the water. Right now, I'm _finally_ seeing, who's the _shark_ and who's the _fish _in our 'group'. I'd advise for you to _all_ follow my lead, and become sharks. Sharks _never_ spare _poor_, pathetic fish; they _eat_ them. Once you're a fish, you'll be hunted. Get that in your head, _Sumire._ As well as you, _Anna, Nonoko_, and _Imai_." Luna sneered at them, giving an analogy on the real world. Sumire looked as if she was going to cry, while the rest were staring wide-eyed at the 'bitch' standing in front of them.

"You know? Sharks can be _friends_ with fish. Remember, Finding Nemo? The sharks motto, was 'fish are friends, _not_ food." Koko said, trying to lesson the tension in the air. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He made a good point, but he forgot that in the end, the sharks started chasing the fish like predator and prey.

After a weird moment of silence, Luna said, "You know what? I'm so out of here. You are all _freaks. _Come on, Natsume, baby. Let's leave these little _fish_. They don't deserve to be in our _presence_." Luna said, hooking onto Natsume's arm.

He glanced at her slightly his eyes traveled to his friends, and then back at Luna. He showed no emotion, but his mind was fully at work, debating whether he should go with her or not. After a moment of silence, he answered with an "Hn." And they both walked away from the group, leaving them momentarily stunned.

"I can't believe Luna just said that…" Anna and Nonoko said after a little while.

"I can…It's Hyuuga I can't believe…" Hotaru murmured, loud enough for only Ruka to hear.

Ruka silently agreed with Hotaru, gazing at the space where his best friend just left.

'_Natsume…I hope you know what you're doing...' _Ruka silently thought.

"Natsume…I hope you know what you're doing…" Ruka looked around, his exact thoughts were just said aloud. He turned and looked at Koko.

"Koko, stop reading my mind!" Ruka said sending 'evil' glares at Koko. Koko hid behind Misaki, grinning like the guy he is.

"Let's just forget what Luna said and go back to what we were talking about before." Yuu spoke.

"Yeah…once we figure out who did this to Sumire, everything can be like before." Anna said.

As Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko talked within themselves about who could have been responsible for Sumire's business, Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Misaki were having a silent conversation between them.

"You guys do know who did this right?" Misaki whispered making sure that Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko never heard what the three were whispering about.

"Yeah…the only company who could possibly destroy a business like that and do it quietly would be the…Sakura's." Tsubasa whispered, looking around making sure know one but them heard the Sakura's name.

"Of course. It has to be _their_ doing…the only question is _why_ would they do that to Sumire's company?" Misaki whispered back.

"I don't know…Rei isn't in charge of the Sakura's company anymore…and Youichi isn't in charge of the Sakura's business yet…though…_she _could be responsible of it, but the Shouda's never did anything to the Sakura's…What do you think, Hotaru?" Tsubasa and Misaki looked at Hotaru who was lazily gazing at the sky.

"…I don't know…_She_ might have a reason to do that to Sumire's company…" Hotaru murmured under her breath, turning her head to a girl who magically appeared a few lengths away. Tsubasa and Misaki questionably looked at Hotaru, and followed Hotaru's gaze to the girl.

"Is that the new kid in your class, Mieko Sasaki?" Tsubasa said, examining the 16-year-old. Hotaru slowly nodded her head, still looking at Mieko from afar.

"She's…different from what I expected. She…reminds me of someone for some reason…" Misaki said, also gazing at the new kid.

"Hey! Hotaru, Misaki, Tsubasa! We've been trying to call you for a while!" The three glanced over at Sumire, who looked sort of angry.

"What were you guys looking at?" Sumire said, searching for the thing the three were looking at. She saw Mieko near the dormitories and quickly looked away. "Why were you guys staring at the nerd? And why were you guys so out of it, while the rest of us were talking about my situation?"

"Tsubasa and I never saw Sasaki-san before so…we examined her…" Misaki said, knudging Tsubasa to help her with the next question.

"W-w-well. Look at the time! Misaki and I forgot we had to…to talk to our English teacher about…last night's homework…Come on, Misaki!" Tsubasa grabbed Misaki's arm and they both ran off to their assigned high school building. Sumire watched them go, and then turned her gaze to Hotaru. Her eyebrows raised, and her eyes having the why-the-hell-did-they-run-off look.

Hotaru just shrugged her off, and continued to gaze at Mieko. And the 7 friends continued to walk to their homeroom. Unknown to them, that a certain new kid was observing their every move…

Mikan's POV

I watched from the corner of my eye, as my old senpai's and my best friend observed the 'fake' me. It was my first time seeing Misaki-senpai, and Tsubasa-senpai, in a long time, so naturally I felt tears coming to my eyes. I watched them go to another building, and I followed the last 7 to our homeroom. I noticed how they always stick together…which I personally think is weird…Do they really need to stick together all the time?

I followed them behind slowly, making sure I'm a length away. While I was walking I noticed that many of the High School kids were looking at me from their corner of their eyes. When I glanced in their direction, they automatically pretended that they were doing something else. I felt self-conscious, so I quickened my pace.

"Why hello! Mi-chan! How was your first day of school yesterday? I think it must have been wonderful!" I turned around, and saw Narumi-sensei prancing around, wearing a lavender jumpsuit, with lots of ribbons. I smiled at him.

"Narumi-sensei! Ohayou! Yesterday was…different than I expected." I answered, as we slowly made our way to homeroom.

"Hai! Hai! I heard what happened with Sumire-chan's business…I believe you have something to do with it?" Narumi-sensei whispered to me. I faked glared at him and smiled.

"…Maybe…" I answered. He gave me the 'what-happened' looked. I rolled my eyes. "She didn't accept me as a classmate. Heirs and heiresses are supposed to accept _anyone_ they meet…" Narumi chuckled a little, while I glared up at him.

"Mi-chan! Don't you think your first test was…I don't know…too hard?" Narumi said.

"No…I learned to accept anyone as they are when I was 7. These people are _16_." I answered back.

Narumi-sensei sighed, "Mi-chan…just don't be too harsh on the companies…try to fix things with Sumire's company."

"Hai! Hai! I got the same talk with Aniki yesterday! If she does something nice, then I'll fix what I've done…" I lazily answered back, as we made our way into homeroom. "By the way, Narumi, I never got a assigned seat yet…"

"Okay! I'll assign you a seat." We both walked in class. Everyone was in his or her assigned seat, and the once talkative class was now silent as Narumi-sensei and I walked in.

"OHAYOU, MY LOVELY STUDENTS!" Narumi yelled, scaring the students in the front row.

"FREE PERIOD AGAIN! OH AND MIEKO-CHAN WILL BE SITTING NEXT TO NATSUME-KUN! JA NE!" Before I could say anything, Narumi leaped out of the door and sped off to who knows where. I looked back at the class, and saw everyone staring at me. I cleared my throat, and decided to just go off to my assigned seat and ignore everyone. As I slowly walked, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"U-u-m-m, Sasaki-san…I never got to introduce myself…I'm Yuu Tobita, the class president." I turned and saw the dirty-blond haired lad, looking at me nervously. I smiled at him.

"I know who you are. Yuu Tobita, Heir to the Tobita Illusions, you have the Illusion Alice." I saw some student's eyes widen.

"Wow! You do know me!" Yuu said smiling.

"I'm Anna and this is my bestest bestest bestest friend, Nonoko!" Anna said, introducing her and Nonoko.

"Yeah I know…Anna Umenomiya, Heiress to Umenomiya Pastries, Cooking Alice, and Nonoko Ogasawara, Heiress to Ogasawara Laboratories, Chemistry Alice." They both clapped their hands together and smiled at me.

Before I knew it, everyone was coming up to me and introducing himself or herself. It was if all of my classmates forgot what they did to me yesterday…Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they were…

"HEY! MIEKO SASAKI!" Oh…I spoke too soon… I turned around and saw Sumire looking at me.

"U-u-uh. H-h-hi, Sum-Shouda-san." I acted. I looked at her expression, and I was surprised she looked nervous.

"Look, Sasaki…I'm only going to say this once…so listen well." Sumire said, looking away.

"Okay…" I said, wondering where Sumire was going with this.

"I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for what I said yesterday…I shouldn't have said those mean things…I know how it feels like to be poor…someone…like…you…so…I'm sorry." Sumire said not making any eye contact. The whole class looked at her in shock. She glared at them.

"What are you guys looking at? This has nothing to do with you!" Sumire said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sumi-Shouda-san…thank you…" I said, accepting that she's nicer than I thought she was.

"…Yeah, well…don't expect me to do that often…And call me SUMIRE! The heiress of Shouda Coorperation!" I smiled inwardly when she said that. She then walked away making me think about what happened. Sumire is back to normal…I have to make a call again now…

I slowly made my way out of homeroom, and walked slowly down the hallway, while taking out my iPhone. I dialed Akira's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Moshi, Moshi! Ohayou, Mikan-sama! You called again?"_

"Hey, Akira-kun! Cancel all of the things I did yesterday…Everyone in my homeroom accepted me, so they've finally passed my first test."

"_Hai! So…support all of the companies again? Even Shouda's Company?"_

"Yes! Akira-kun! Surprisingly, Sumire apologized! So make her family powerful aga-"

"So you're the one responsible for what happened to Sumire…Mieko Sasaki, or should I say, Mikan Sakura?"

I turned around, and gasped. My cell phone dropped onto the ground, and the screen cracked.

"_Mikan-sama! Mikan-sama! What happened? Are you okay?"_

I heard what Akira said, but I _so_ wasn't okay. He never knew that my world just came crashing down…


	9. Friends

**Friends…**

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

My mouth continued to stay open. All I could do was stare at the person in front of me. My eyes continued to blink fast, hoping…praying, this was all a dream…

"_Mikan? Mikan? Sakura-sama! What happened? Can you hear me? If you don't answer in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to contact Japan's Army and Police Force to search for you!"_

I started to hear Akira's rambling. Apparently when I dropped my iPhone, the speaker button was pressed.

"So…my assumptions were right…You are Mikan Sakura, heiress to the Sakura industries." The figure spoke. I shook my head a little. Crap…stupid iPhone. I'm never buying one again…

I bent down, and picked up my phone, my eyes never leaving the figure. I ignored the crack on the phone, as I dusted the dirt of its screen as I answered Akira's pleading.

"Akira! I'm fine...don't do anything rash. Just do what I told you to do."

"_Mikan! What is going on over there? I know you're not fine! Your voice is shaky!"_ Akira answered, clearly worried.

I never even realized my body was shaking until Akira pointed it out… "Just do what I said! It's an order! If it's not done in the next minute, I'm firing you!" I shouted back.

"…Hai, Sakura-sama…" The phone immediately clicked off. I felt bad ordering and yelling at Akira, but I have more important things at hand right now. I stared at the person in front of me. The figure was in the same position as it was while I was talking. I decided to examine 'it'.

Short and landing at her shoulders, her raven-colored hair was neat and perfect as always. Her lavender-colored uniform was spotless and wrinkle-less, like she irons it every time she sees a crease on her blazer. My eyes slowly traveled to her amethyst eyes. Cold…stoic. No emotion showed whatsoever…_Hotaru Imai._ I should have known she was going to discover my secret…I just never thought it would be this soon…

"Are you just going stare at me? Baka! Talk…Now." Hotaru spoke; agitated by the silence I was giving her. I silently panicked, should I just give her the entire truth or should I pretend like I don't know what she's talking about…

"A-a-ano…Hota-Imai-san…I don't know what you're talking about…" I decided to take the latter…

"Shut up, baka! Stop playing dumb. I know you're Mikan Sakura, heiress to Sakura Industries. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about." Hotaru answered back, her eyes, glaring dangerously at me. I shivered under her gaze. Ru-chan still has that same effect on me…

Flashback (Normal POV)

_A little 5-year-old brunette girl was loudly panicking in front of her bestest friend in the whole world, who was quietly sipping hot chocolate and reading profit records._

"_Ru-chan! Ru-chan! You have to help me! Sensei gave me a bazillion amount of math homework, and I don't get anything he taught me during lessons!" Little Mikan said to Hotaru, running back and forth._

"_Baka…what don't you get?" Hotaru took a long sip from her mug, not even taking a glance at her 'panicking' best friend._

"_Sensei talked about something like ummmmm…Adding up pie! Why would I add my pieces of pie? Mommy only lets me eat one piece of pie, so why would I start adding more pieces of pie! (a/n: business heirs and heiress in my story learn a lot of complicated things when their young, which is why their learning pi…plus their considered genius in my story!)"_

_Little Hotaru looked up from her documents and stared unbelievably at the 'richest heiress in Japan.'_

"_What the hell? How can you know what the pi is? You were supposed to learn this last year! In the name of money…Are you naturally dumb or are you just dumb?" Hotaru exploded, taking out her baka gun 1.5 and pointing it at Mikan._

_Mikan's eyes widened, and slowly started moving back in fear of getting hit. "R-r-ru-chan! I'm not dumb! I-I just u-um get…get distracted! Yeah! That's it! I get distracted!"_

_Hotaru evilly glared at Mikan, her cute amethyst eyes, burning with flames and her rosy lips curved into a dangerous smile. Mikan shivered, as the temperature in the room seemingly got 'colder'. Mikan closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come…_

End of Flashback (Back to Mikan's POV)

I blinked my eyes…_Well, Mikan…might as well tell her the truth…she is your best friend_…I took a deep breath.

"Nani, Hotaru…Can we talk…somewhere else? I promise in the name of my company I'll tell you the entire truth…" I slowly opened my eyes to see her expression. She looked exactly the same, but her eyes showed something…Her mouth opened up for a reply.

"Fine, Mikan Sakura." I nodded my head slowly and held out my hand so we can teleport to my room together. She looked at it, and after a pause, she took it willingly. I concentrated on my destination, and we slowly were engulfed in a bright light.

Hotaru's POV

_Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Mikan. MI-CHAN!_

I couldn't help myself from repeating her name over and over in my head as we teleported to who knows where. Mikan's really here…here in the flesh… I can't believe she's actually here. This girl has _a lot _of explaining to do. We arrived at our destination in a few seconds. I got teleported into a _huge_ room…or was it a house? It was actually bigger than my room back at my mansion.

"Nei, Hotaru? Do you want to sit down or anything? I'll make you hot chocolate!" I looked up to Mikan…well Mieko I should say. My head nodded a little, as I slowly made my way to a King-sized bed. I sank into it,actually enjoying this comfortable spot. I'll have to ask Mikan where she got this bed…I'll blackmail the person who gave it to her, so I'll get the bed for free.

Mikan came back with two mugs, steam coming out from the top. I smelt the chocolate, and my mouth watered a little. I always had a _thing_ for chocolate…and crabs…especially when there mixed together. I took a mug from her hand, and I drank slowly, filling my body with the chocolaty aroma. After I few sips, I coughed for her attention. Her head turned to me, her glasses sliding off, showing me a glimpse of those hazel eyes I was used to when we were little girls.

"Tell me everything now." I commanded. Even though she was richer than me, I'm the only one that can command her to do stuff…one of the perks to be friends with her.

"Well…mother and father let me come here, I'm only here to test heirs and heiresses, I met Aniki and Yoyo-chan already, I _was _the one that did the bad stuff to Sumire's company, but as you saw before after she apologized, she should be rejoicing now, and…oh, I'm using my transformation Alice to disguise myself, as you can see now." Mikan quickly replied, her eyes looking dazed, making sure she explained everything.

I quickly went over what she just said. Her parents probably made a fit on her going here, though she did say she's only here to 'test' heirs and heiresses at this school…what does that mean? I shook my head a little. She said she already met Rei, and Youichi, and I knew I was right about Sumire's company…so what was 'testing' the heirs and heiresses mean? Mikan looked at me and she saw that I looked confused.

"Ru-chan? What are you confused about?"

"What do you mean 'testing' the heirs and heiresses?"

Mikan smiled at me and started going into full detail on her entire 'plan'. Apparently, our parents told her to check up on us and see if we have what it takes to become heiresses and heirs. How pathetic…I don't need to be babysat…I should contact my parents about this…

"Okay! So that's it! Yea! Now I can finally talk to you whenever I like! You know when I first saw you; I wanted to hug you badly! Can I hug you now?" I looked over to Mikan, who had a bright smile, her 'fake' glasses bouncing up and down. I scrutinized her appearance.

"No…why would I want to hug a ugly baka like you?" I answered back.

"Mou, Hotaru! You sounded a little like Sumire! But fine!" Her entire body was then engulfed in a bright light, sort of like the light I saw when we teleported. When the light died out, Mikan's disguise was gone. She looks exactly like the 5 year old Mikan I remember back when we were young. She still had her bright smile, and long brunette hair. She just looked older.

I showed her one of my rare smiles. "Come here, idiot!" I saw her smile wider, and she ran into me giving me a long hug.

Mikan's and Hotaru's POV

I'm finally reunited with my best friend…life just can't get any better!


	10. Danger Around Every Corner

**Danger Around Every Corner**

…_Because you never know if you're truly safe…_

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

I'm so happy! As long as I have Hotaru-chan with me, my life is perfect! I have a gorgeous room my uncle and brother gave to me, I have the entire faculty and staff controlled with a flick of my finger, I got to see my old senpai's I haven't seen in forever, and finally my bestest friend in the entire world knows my secrets so I don't have to pretend I don't know her! Being here at Gakuen Alice is better than I ever expected! I'm disappointed that mother and father never sent me here when I was young.

I twirled and pranced around my room (no disguise of course), sort of like how Narumi-sensei dances when he leaves the room…I should ask him about the dance moves he knows…maybe he can teach me some! I smiled brightly to myself while thinking alone. Hotaru seemed too happy when I told her about my little tests I'm going to do to her fellow classmates. She just loves the idea of money and blackmailing. Oh Hotaru? Why do you still blackmail people? _He_ probably feels responsible for what you're doing now.

Flashback (Normal POV)

"_Ruru-chan! Ruru-chan! Come out, come out wherever you are!" A 5-year-old brunette girl yelled, her pink fluffy dress blowing viscously as she ran through her yard searching for her raven-haired friend._

"_Ru-chan! I give up! I've been searching for you for a gazillion hours!" The girl started running in circles, her screaming traveling through the entire yard._

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

_The brunette girl's eyes instantly closed as she heard the sound of her best friend's baka gun. After a few moments of no pain, she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing in sight. As the brunette was going to yell again, she started to hear shouts._

"_Who are you, and why are you trespassing on other people's property?" The sounds of a baka gun went off again, this time with loud whimperings following after. _

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I didn't know t-this was private property! P-Please don't hurt me!" The brunette girl sweat dropped. Oh Ruru-chan? What did you do now? She ran towards the shouting, and arrived to see a small blonde boy cowering in fear of her best friend._

"_Speak up blondie!"_

"_I-I-I didn't know! I-I'm sorry!" The small blonde boy whimpered again, his hands holding the big lump that had formed from Hotaru's baka gun. Mikan sweat dropped again. Ru-chan? Why do you always hurt people?_

"_Ruru-chan! Don't hurt him! It's alright if he comes on our land!" Mikan explained, walking up to her best friend, her hand slowly bringing down the raised baka gun._

"_He shouldn't be here. You know what your parents said about trespassers caught on your land. They should be exterminated!" Hotaru shot back, glaring daggers at the already frightened boy._

"_Mou! Hotaru! He's only a boy! He's probably our age! I'm sure my parents won't be mad if we don't exterminate him." Mikan said. She turned to the blonde boy. "Neh, little boy, Hotaru-chan is usually very nice! Don't be afraid of her! She won't hurt you anymore!" Mikan smiled at the boy, his face flushed red._

"_T-t-thank y-y-you! U-u-mm, I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi of the Nogi Industries. I-I sort of was following a stray cat and I sort of got lost! I'm sorry for trespassing!" He said, bowing his head low. _

"_Hehe! Nice to meet you Ruka-kun! I'm sure the cat you were talking about is sitting somewhere in a tree. I think you're talking about my cat, Fang! He likes to explore so he disappears and reappears anywhere around this area!" Mikan smiled again. Ruka's face turned even redder._

"_Tch. Baka…what's with your face blondie? If it turns any redder, you'll probably burst." Hotaru said, glaring a little at Ruka, while polishing her Baka gun 1.8._

"_I'm sorry…though…I was wondering…C-can't y-y-you be a l-litle b-bit nicer to me? I-I-I mean, y-y-our friend s-s-eems to be nice to me? I-I thought all girls are nice? S-so why aren't you?" Ruka commented looking at the raven-haired girl, who suddenly went rigged. Mikan's eyes widened. Oh no! Oh no no no no! Hotaru! Don't get mad! Don't get mad! Mikan could see her friend's hands shake violently, and she saw her amethyst eyes twitching a little. _

"_U-u-u-u-mum! R-r-ruka! I don't think you should have said that!" Mikan said, taking cover behind a bush._

"_What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I have said th-" his words were cut off._

"_Ruka Nogi. You really shouldn't have said those words aloud…I know your name, I know your company, and I know where you live, so you better watch out…I'm going to get you back for what you said….maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow…but I'm going to get you…" Hotaru hissed, backing away slowly her eyes the evilest anyone has ever seen before._

"…_Well…bye! Ruka-kun! I hope Hotaru doesn't do anything rash to you! She hates being compared to other girls. I think you should apologize to her! Ja ne! Hope to see you alive soon!" Mikan said after an awkward silence and chased after her friend leaving a 'wet' frightened Ruka in her place._

_Turns out a few days later, millions of pictures of Ruka flew throughout Japan and America. All of him peeing in his pants the day Hotaru made that threat. No one really knew how Hotaru got that picture, but she did, and from that day on, she was always known as the blackmailing queen…_

End of Flashback (Mikan's POV)

Sigh…Ruka must feel so bad right now. Hotaru is still giving him blackmailing troubles. I shook my head. Oh Ruka, if only you never said anything and just left peacefully…I laughed. It's fun to look back at all the happy times.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting star?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

I looked at my bed, and saw my Blackberry phone ringing. (Yeah, I bought a new phone, after my iPhone spilled out my secrets…) I looked at the caller ID. Aniki…that's strange. He never texts...

Milan,

we have a dangeris Abiliti clas meting. Wil be held at rom XXX at 7. Plz b dere wit ur mask.

I 'rofled' when I read Aniki's attempt at texting. That just made my day. I glanced at my clock. 5:30. Well, I have an hour and a half to kill. Might as well take a shower and change into something. I wonder what this meeting will be about?

**.:.**

Natsume's POV

Why the hell do we have to spend our Thursday nights having a Dangerous Ability meeting? Like we don't do enough dirty work as is. Dammit! I hate Persona even more. I pounded my fist on my bedroom door, leaving a small dent behind. Just when I was about to go on a dinner date with…what was that blond girls name…oh right…Ayame. I sighed heavily while I texted Ayame that I have to postpone our date. _Persona better have some life or death situation for making me miss a make-out session_, I thought as I slowly made my way to Room XXX.

I arrived at the room rather early. Only a few members were present there. Most were sitting on the floor texting while some were worrily looking at each other, wondering what mission they would be sent on this time. I glanced over to the corner of the room. There sat a silver-haired lad, who was absent-mindedly gazing out the window. _Youichi._ I went over to him and plopped myself down. He jumped up, clearly frightened by my sudden appearance.

"Oi, Youichi. What's wrong with you?" I asked. Youichi is never this uptight.

"O-oh. Natsume…it's nothing…just jumpy that's all, I'm just wondering why Persona called us here." Youichi answered turning his head back toward the window. My eyes narrowed slightly, before shaking my head and leaning back on the chair, waiting for this stupid meeting to start and end.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt Youichi knudging me in the ribs to wake up. I blinked my crimson eyes and glanced up to see a frowning Persona glaring at me. I glared back until he looked away to glare at other students, before I mouthed a 'thanks' to Youichi who nodded back.

"Well. Now that _everyone_ seems to be paying attention," Persona spoke, his words cutting the wind as usual, "This is a very special meeting because I'd like to introduce a new student of ours to the Dangerous Ability class." Murmurs started, with everyone whispering to each other on who the new kid could be. Tch. Stupid kid should have hid the power of his Alice. From the corner of my eye I saw Youichi stiffen. What is wrong with this kid today?

"Shut up, all of you." Persona said, and the room became silent again. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new member, Silent Angel." Persona's hands motioned to the door, as the Dangerous Abilities class tensed up and waited for the new guy to come in. No one showed up after a few moments of silence. Students become restless.

"Hey! Well, where is he?"

"Yeah! What is his Alice? The Invisible Alice! Like that would help in missions!" A boy named Ryota yelled out. He was about to speak again, when suddenly his arm started bleeding uncontrollably. His mouth opened up for a scream, but no sound came out. Ryota fell on his knees while holding his throat, his breaths getting slower and slower. Everyone around him was backing away in fear, as Ryota started turning paler and paler.

"Silent Angel…I don't want you to kill one of my 'precious' students…" Persona called out. After a few moments, Ryota started breathing again. His hands shaking uncontrollably, while tears of horror flowed down his bloody face.

"Oh, Persona! You never let me have any fun…"A voice called out, traveling through the dead silent room. Persona smiled at this.

"Just stop using your Alice, and properly introduce yourself like you were taught how to." Persona said.

"…Fine." A bright light suddenly appeared right next to Persona and a figure appeared. 'He' had on a long flowing white dress. 'His' pale smooth legs were gleaming with droplets of Ryota's blood. 'He' had long brunette hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and a white mask, with a blossom print on the sides. I slowly blinked my eyes. The 'he' that everyone thought the new student was, was actually a 'she'! Not only that but she was positively HOT. Her perfect rosy lips were formed into a smirk, her arms folding around her chest, while glancing around the room. Around me I saw everyone staring at her admiringly. Some were even drooling a little. Even Ryota himself was blushing at her beauty, not even caring that he might be bleeding to death. I sensed tenseness from the person sitting next to me. I took a glance at Youichi and I saw him fuming with anger, and sending daggers at the members of our abilities class. What is Youichi's problem today?

"Hi. My alias name is Silent Angel, coming from the way I kill. Silent as the wind they say, and right before death I appear before them, giving people hallucinations of seeing an Angel to take them to heaven. You don't need to know my real name, and _don't_ mess with me, or you'll _really_ see me angry." Silent Angel spoke, her voice melted like honey, making all the guys blush and drool even more. Even I blushed, and I never blushed in my life. I need to know this girl…

"No missions today or tomorrow. Instead, we shall be giving demonstrations of our fighting ability for our new student." Persona spoke up, glaring daggers at everyone to stop ogling the new girl.

"Persona…if I may, but can I say something?" Silent Angel spoke, glancing in Persona's direction. His eyes rose a bit, but nodded his head slowly. "I'd like to say that if anyone can beat me in a fight, you'll be free of missions forever! This bet will hold for my entire stay here at Gakuen Alice. All you have to do is ask, and we fight with the entire Dangerous Abilities Class watching." Everyone was wide-eyed. Free from missions forever? Just by beating this chick in a fight? Everyone looked at Persona for his approval. Persona was smiling, his face showing a dangerous smirk.

"I'll agree with this. Just don't complain to me if you're too sore to take a mission if you decide to fight her." Persona said.

"Excellent. Since he agrees, are there any opponents for me today?" S.A said, looking at the class with a friendly smile. We all glanced at each other.

Fighting this chick will be hard, after what she did to Ryota, but Ryota isn't as experienced as I am…I'm the best there is, and no missions forever? I slowly raised my hand, and said, "I'll do it." I saw everyone glance at me, seeing S.A's lips form into a dark smirk.

"I'll accept your challenge Kuro Neko. And don't worry. I won't hurt your 'handsome' face. I'm sure it'll disappoint your fan girls if I did that."

"Tch whatever." I walked up to the middle of the room, my mind focused on winning this bet.

Silent Angel walked to the middle as well. "Well, Kuro Neko…let the games begin…" And she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

I concentrated hard on where she might be, but I couldn't sense anything. I blazed my hands, trying to sense an invisible presence. Suddenly I felt pain on my back and I felt droplets of blood drip down by shirt. Shit…how did she get me?

I can't sense her, I can't hear her, I can't see her, I didn't even know she had a knife to cut me with. This is going to be one hell of a fight!


	11. Peace

**Peace**

**.:.**

"Hey, Natsume…Are you okay? You seem…a bit fazed right now." A raven-haired lad turned his head to the comment, slightly wincing from the movement.

"Ruka…for the thousandth time, I'm fine." Ruka examined his best friend slowly, his eyes traveling up and down his friend's body.

"….Okay Natsume. I'm just…concerned over you. So try not to harm yourself in any way, okay?" Ruka said. Natsume's eyes softened a little.

"Yeah, yeah…who are you? My mother?" he responded back. The two friends took a glance at each other and their conversation ended with a laugh.

**.:.**

Normal POV

"I can't believe I lost to that bastard…How could that have happened? I had him bleeding all over his body for damn sake…"

"Mimi-chan…Don't be too disappointed. I mean, no one really won and no one really lost. It was a tie."

"Youichi…a tie in my book is a loss. I don't get why Aniki ended the fight early…I could have whipped that bastard's sorry little as—"

"Mikan, you very well know why I ended the fight early. If I haven't you would have killed one of my best students…or worse, he could have injured you." A brunette and a silver-haired lad turned their heads. The brunette scowled.

"ANIKI! You big twit! You know perfectly well I can't be injured! You just don't like to watch me fight viciously! Which is totally UNFAIR! And now because of your anal older brotherly love…you just let your best student be free of missions forever!" Mikan yelled, her face scrunching up in annoyance.

"…True…I believe I never thought this through enough…" Persona frowned, and questionably looked into the distance, trying to straighten out his mistake.

Youichi and Mikan stared at him unbelievably. "ANIKI! You complete idiot!" Persona looked sheepishly at his siblings.

"I'm sorry okay? I mean, Youichi, if you were in my position during that fight, you would have ended it early as well? Right?" Persona asked, turning his head toward his silver-haired little brother.

Youichi turned his head toward his brother, than to his sister. "Well…honestly, I would have ended it early as well. Sorry Mimi, but it looked like Natsume could have won, if Persona didn't interfere. He pretty much discovered your secret tactics, and would have trapped yo—"

"WHAAAT?" Youichi was cut off. "That is so NOT true! I would have murdered him before he trapped me, and him discovering my tactics was luck! He totally got help from the other members considering they were yelling at him to look behind him, and use his Alice to find me. He totally cheated." Mikan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at Persona.

"Mikan…you just can't admit that you had a high chance of losing against him." Persona pointed out, staring honestly into her sister's chocolate orbs. She scowled at him, and stood up and walked toward the middle of the room.

"Mikan, where are you going?" Youichi said, gazing at his annoyed sister.

"Away from here. I need to cool down for a minute. I can't stop thinking of that bastard… I need to trai—I mean rest a little right now." Mikan grabbed her mask, closed her eyes, and she then disappeared in a bright light, and vanished.

"…Aniki, she's going to train more isn't she?" Youichi asked his brother, after a moment of silence.

"She is…let's just leave her be. She'll soon discover, no matter how hard she trains or runs, Hyuuga will always be following one step behind…" Youichi looked at his brother puzzlingly, wondering what he meant, and with a shrug the two brothers ended with complete silence.

Mikan's POV

I teleported out of my room and I opened my eyes to the dark pine trees of the Northern Forest. How…how the hell could that bastard have beaten me? I was trained by the very best for pete's sake! First my brother who's the Dangerous Ability Class teacher for goodness sake…then my mom, who's the most strongest Alice in this world…other than my dad of course. How could I have almost been beaten by _him,_ him of all people. Sure he has the power he needs considering where he stands in this business world…but still. I'm a Sakura…and I never lose…

I shook my head back and forth and formed a blue flame in my hand. The fire sizzled and cracked in my hand as it danced with the wind. I clenched my fist, and the flame vanished. I took one step forward, and formed the flame again. I slowly pulled my arm behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a ring of flames. Trees were glowing blue as they quickly lost their shape and fell as heaps of ash and the air was full of smoke. I glanced around at what I did, and clenched my fists.

Why? What I just did was weak! Have I not been practicing as much? Has this school changed me? Is it because I've been using my Alice as a disguise so it's slowly draining my power? Is this why I almost lost? My fire should have wiped out 50 yards of trees, leaving nothing in it's path…but instead I get ash and smoke… I clenched my teeth and scowled, as my nostril slowly filled with smoke. I swatted it to get actual air into my body. This stupid smoke…how I hate how fire makes this useless thing…how fire makes the one thing that can reveal my invisibility Alice…

_Flashback (Mikan's POV)_

_I smiled as I saw his surprised face as he quickly turned his head around to see how I sliced him with a dagger. This will be a fun fight, I thought as I silently moved around the room invisible to everyone's eyes. The Black cat looked irritated, as his flame grew larger holding it up trying to pinpoint my location. I silently giggled at his attempt of fighting me. No one could fight me and win. I grabbed my bloody dagger and ran over to cut him again, this time on his arm. His eyes widened and brought his hand to hold the blood in. His fire disappeared from his palms, and he stood in the middle of the ground vulnerable…and helpless._

_All the other students around him were yelling trying to tell him to quit already, or to use his Alice and fight back. I smiled at their concern for him…but used my Screeching Alice to shut them out of Natsume's ears._

_He clenched his fist in agony, as his bloody hands covered his ears now, trying to block out the screeches of the night. _

"_Natsume! Your fire! Use your fire!"_

"_Your Alice! Use it! You can find her! Just use your Alice!"_

"_Your Alice is fire! Use the light and the smoke to track her shadows on where she is! The breeze of the smoke should be able to help you find her!" _

_I clenched my fists as I heard their comments and used the Silencing Alice on them. They stood there shocked for awhile and started panicking with each other. If he heard them… I felt a heat come from behind me, and turned around fast. _

_Natsume stood there with his flame and he watched as my turn moved the smoke in the direction of where I'm at. Our eyes widened at our discovery. Before I could even realize a fire ball came in my direction. I turned quickly to the right, his flame burning the left side of my skin and dress. I clenched my teeth, and used my Healing Alice. _

_How the hell…I'm going to murder those students! Natsume reacted quickly and brought another flame to his palm. He rose it to the air and from the light, he saw a shadow casted by someone in the room. He rose his flame and multiplied it, leaving flames erupting from all corners of the room, showing everyone's shadow…even mine. He smiled at this and created another fireball, and shot it at me. I spun around and I used my Water Alice to set the fire out. He shot more fire at me, one after the other, and I dodged, jumped and swiveled at each one. I panted after that ordeal. _

_What the hell am I doing right now? I'm blanking out. I sighed and took off my invisibility Alice. Natsume's eyes narrowed at this, and smiled._

"_Don't think this is over Black Cat, I'm just getting started." I lied as I created a lighting bolt in my head and threw it._

_He weakly dodged it. "I never thought that at all." He said as he created another fireball and threw it at me. I dodged again, and threw another bolt of lighting. This time it hit him in the shoulder. He clenched his fist and closed his mouth, preventing him from screaming aloud. He shook and fell to the ground. I smiled at this and made another bolt of lightning and walked over to him. I stood in front of him and smiled._

"_You…the most prized student? Really…what has the world come to?" I said, as I raised my hand to throw the last bolt._

"_Tch…I am the most prized student…Can't beat me…" He smiled then, as I comprehended his words. I read his mind, and my eyes widened. My head shot up. All of the Black Cat's flames that were around the room went flying toward me. Instinctively, I put my hands up to cover my face._

"_STOP! This fight is over!" Persona yelled, as he secretly used the Nullification stone I gave him a long time ago, and stopped all the Alices in the room. _

"_This fight is a tie. Clean yourself up. And everyone leave this room…NOW!" Persona ordered as everyone jumped out from their seats and ran toward the exit. Natsume weakly picked himself off the ground and limped his way out the door leaving a bloody trail behind. _

_I shook my head, and looked up at Persona. I glared at him for a long time and I went up and jumped out the window, knowing that if Persona didn't stop this match, I might have lost…_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed to myself and slowly sank to the ground, as the smoke rose higher and higher into the air. I clenched the dirt as my fire gently came down to a stand still. I looked around myself again. I was sitting in the middle of everything that's dead. Worst part is…I didn't realize I was shaking. I didn't realize I was crying…

Natsume's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around, wincing a little as I felt my cuts slowly reopening. I was resting on my Sakura tree…well not on it, leaning against it. My body was still too weak to actually climb up and rest in the branches. My brain was hazy, my body was sore, and I was so tired. The only thing that woke me from my slumber was the smell of smoke. Without trying to hurt myself, I turned slowly to the right into the Northern forest. A large dark cloud of smoke was slowly floating its way into the sky. My eyes widened. Fire? In the Northern Forest? All the forests are connected to each other…if it's burning in one forest it'll burn all 4, leaving Gakuen Alice in the middle of a sea of flames…

I weakly picked myself off the ground, and limped toward the entrance of the Northern Forest. Whoever the hell started this fire will die. My legs were burning with pain as I slowly walked, trying to walk faster as the smell of smoke increased as I continued forward.

After a few stops to take minor breaks, I finally reached an area full of tree ash. I looked around and saw a ring of death. I bent down and grabbed a fistful of ash. When I opened my fist, the breeze blew the ash toward the center of the circle. I turned my head slowly, as I followed the direction of the ash. I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

_What the hell is S.A doing here?_

Normal POV

Natsume stood up from where he was kneeling, and slowly limped over to the crouched figure. The figure didn't move as she continued to hold herself like a broken doll on the ground. As Natsume walked closer he started to hear cries and sobs of pain. Natusme's eyes scrunched up as he saw her body shaking.

"…Oi…what the hell are you doing here?" Natsume called out when he was a foot away from the figure. The figures body went rigid. She slowly brought her hand to her face and touched the secured mask on her face. She silently breathed out, as she brushed the tears away from her face.

"…What the hell are you doing here, is the question that should be asked." She cracked out, as her body slowly unraveled out of a ball.

"Tch…I actually go to school here. Why are you here? Why is part of the Northern forest in flames? Did you cause this, S.A?" He said, glaring his crimson eyes at her.

S.A stared silently at him. Her covered eyes blinking away her wasted tears. She slowly stood up from where she was crouched down and brushed her jeans off.

"Maybe I did Black Cat…maybe I didn't. What are you going to do about it? Considering you're all broken from our fight last night." Natsume's eyes blackened as he heard the words of his 'enemy'.

"Tch…I'm still strong enough to continue our fight." S.A's mouth turned into a smirk as she began walking around Natsume.

"Oh, really? From the slow movements of your legs, the way your arms swing, and how you're breathing, really does show you're still strong enough to fight." S.A commented leaning in closer to examine the Black Cat's body.

Natsume scowled at her, and attempted to straighten his posture out, but winced instead. S.A looked at him for another minute, and then turned around to walk back out of the forest.

"I'd hurry back if I were you. With your body right now, it'd take awhile to walk back to the Dangerous Abilities room. You know how Persona doesn't like his prize student to be late." S.A said, as she distanced herself between Natsume. Natsume frowned.

"What are you talking about? He never said we had a meeting!" He yelled back to her. S.A took a quick turn.

"What? You don't want to be free of missions forever? Because that's fine by me and Persona." She smirked again, and clicked her fingers, disappearing out of the dark pine trees of the forest.

Natsume stood for awhile, shocked by her sudden statement, as he slowly but surely followed the same pathway of S.A.

**.:.**

"Mmhmm….now that everyone is here…" Persona first said, as his eyes locked on the late comer. Natusme glared at him and limped over to sit by Youichi. "We've all gathered again to…congratulate…Natsume in his tie with Silent Angel over here…" Persona darkly said, as he looked into his student's eyes. The students awkwardly clapped as they shrank away from the deadly aura erupting from S.A's body, as she stood near the open window, gazing hazily at the night sky.

"…Well…as I agreed…Natsume, though you did not beat her, it did end as a tie, and in our eyes, that counts as a win. So Natsume…you…are now free of missions forever." Persona reluctantly stated as he crossed his arms. S.A's eyes twitched, as he stated those words and all the other students went up to congratulate Natsume on his freedom.

"Way to go! Of course you'd be able to do it!"

"You're finally free from this sh**. Spend it wisely mate!"

"Congratulations dude…though I do have to admit…I loved it when S.A got angry at you during the fight. She was so f***** hot!"

Natsume glared at Ryota's comment, as Ryota stared googly eyed at the masked figure. Natsume saw from the corner of his eye, Youichi glaring evily at him as well. Natsume saw Youichi clenching and unclenching his fists on his lap. Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"Oi…Persona." Natsume said, as he awkwardly stood up and limped over to him.

"Yes…what is it now?" Persona stated, his white mask lifting with his eyebrows.

"You said I'd be free of missions forever if I beat that chick. I didn't beat her. In your eyes, sure I beat her. In mine I didn't. So instead of giving me free of missions forever and letting me leave the Dangerous Ability Class, I want to give it to someone else." Natsume said. Persona's eyes widened under his mask as everyone gasped. Persona looked at S.A, as she herself, scrunched her face.

"…And if I may ask…who is this person you wish to give your reward too?" Persona stated after his long stare down with S.A.

"Youichi Hijiri." Natsume stated. Everyone's head turned to Youichi as his own eyes widened at Natsume's statement.

"What?" Everyone's head turned to the surprised voice. S.A stood up from her window seat, her mouth hanging wide opened, and though her face was covered by a mask, everyone could tell she was utterly shocked.

"Youichi Hijiri. I want Youichi to be out of the Dangerous Ability Class forever. Until I officially beat you, I want Youichi to be free." Natsume stated, locking eyes with the shocked S.A.

A moment of silence passed between the two, as they silently stared down at each other. S.A walked closer to Natsume, and stood in front of him, eyeing him.

"…Persona. Youichi will be free from this class." S.A finally said, as she turned away from the burning crimson eyes. Silence was followed, as everyone waited to see Persona's reaction. He stood awhile, his face scrunched up as it seemed like he was arguing with himself in his head.

"Hijiri, leave this room and never come back. But if I see you step through this room again, you won't get a second chance." Persona stated, as he turned his head away from the students. Youichi still stood wide-eyed, but took a glance at S.A who silently nodded. He smiled a little, and quietly stepped his way out of the room, never to return again. Everyone stood for awhile looking at the closed door, all wishing that they were Youichi for once.

"Everyone leave now." Persona said after a few moments of silence, and they all rushed out, not wanting to face the wrath of Persona since he lost a student. Natsume started limping away, a little smug from what had just happened.

"Hey…Kuro Neko." Natsume looked as S.A followed and stood a few feet away from him. Her face showed no emotion, and her arms were crossed over her white dress.

"What?" Natsume stated.

"I will offer you my…peace, Black Cat. We are of course working on the same team. But be warned, because I'm not the only attempting to damage your life." S.A turned her body around and started to travel her way to the open window.

"Oh…and thank you." She whispered quietly as she turned her head to give one last look at Natsume and she jumped out, disappearing into the still night sky.

Natsume stood alone, as he tried to comprehend her words.

"Peace…Maybe you aren't so bad after all, S.A…maybe you aren't so bad…" he whispered to himself, as he too exited out the Dangerous Abilities class.


	12. Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

_~because friends literally make your world go round~_

**.:.**

Normal POV

"The plan? Is it ready?"

"Not yet. We need to make a couple more adjustments. Problems keep surfacing."

"Well, hurry it up. We only have a few months left."

"Hai. It'll be ready by then."

"Good. Mmm…. they will be so surprised…"

Top 10's POV

"Hey, has anyone seen Hotaru?"

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for her."

"We checked her lab, her room, the library."

"But she's nowhere in sight."

"Ah, don't worry Anna and Nonoko. I'm sure she's just working on another invention of hers."

"Maybe you're right Yuu…Ruka? Do you have any idea where Hotaru might be?" Anna said, turning to the main target of the blackmailing queen.

"…Come to think of it…No. I haven't seen her all day." _No wonder things are boring today…_

"No wonder things are boring today."

"KOKO! Will you quit reading my mind!"

"Sorry, sorry! You should know me by now, whatever I hear, I tend to blurt out." Ruka gave him a look, and forced his mind shut.

"Why are you even looking for Hotaru?" Sumire said, joining in on the conversation.

"Well…we were wondering if she could come with us."

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to Mieko!"

"We noticed that Hotaru was interested with her,"

"So we just thought that if we talked with Mieko,"

"We'd get to know more about her!"

"Because face it. We all want to know."

"And if we became friends with her, we'll find out exactly how she got into this school!"

"Plus we get to make a new friend."

"Our plan seems good."

"Right?" Anna and Nonoko said together.

Sumire, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu both looked at each other, and slowly comprehended what the twins just said.

"That's actually…a pretty decent plan. We'd get important information, plus make a new friend in the process." Yuu said after awhile. Sumire and Koko also nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait…but are you sure...Hotaru? She doesn't seem like the type to be friendly, let alone be friends with someone…"

_Snap Snap Snap. _Bright flashes of light appeared in front of Ruka, and he slowly blinked away the light.

"What did you say, Bunny Boy?" Everyone looked up to see Hotaru floating down with her newly invented Duck mobile, and a large camera in hand. Ruka's eyes widened in shock, and his mind went blank.

"Hotaru! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Where have you been?" Anna and Nonoko said, getting up from where they were sitting to greet the now irritated inventor.

"A little ladybug told me you guys were looking for me. And it also captured great close-up shots of a certain bunny boy, singing and frolicking with his precious animals early this morning.

"…Wait….what? How'd you… I didn't even… Hotaru!" Ruka said getting up.

"It's your fault bunny boy…always remember that. Hotaru said, getting off her duck mobile and taking off her helmet. Ruka looked down in guilt.

"She's right. If only I didn't call her that when were young…Things might have turned out differently…" Ruka looked up and swatted at Koko for reading his mind again. Koko smirked innocently and moved away. Sumire, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko looked at Ruka and Hotaru, wondering what Ruka's thoughts meant.

"It's not important. So are we going to find this Mieko Sasaki person or what? I have an invention to complete for a client."

"Yeah…of course!" Anna said.

"Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Ruka. Would you like to come with us?" Nonoko said.

"I'm definitely not coming. Even though I apologized to her, that doesn't mean I want to be friends with her. Plus I'm expecting an important call with my parents."

"A call? That's right, you got your money back didn't you Sumire?"

"I'm not too sure actually Yuu. My parents just called and told me I don't have to worry anymore, but to expect another call from them later today." Out of the corner of his eyes, Koko noticed Hotaru's eyes smirk. Activating his Alice, he tried to read Hotaru's mind but turned up blank. He did however get a slight but painful shock. He held his head in agony.

"Thunder thought. Invention 148. An Alice prevention for mind reading. Anyone who tries to read my mind will be shocked continuously until they stop." Hotaru suddenly said. Koko shrank back in fear, continuing to hold his shocked head. Sumire looked at them weirdly.

"So…as I was saying, my parents should call any minute now. I'll tell you guys what they said later."

"It's okay Sumire. We understand."

"Yuu, Ruka, Koko?"

"I would go, but I have to find Natsume. I think he went on another mission or something because he's been looking tired recently." Ruka said, petting a worried looking Usagi. The group frowned at the word missions. They didn't like it, and even Hotaru turned grim.

"Okay, Good. You go find him, and make sure he's okay."

"Yuu, Koko? You guys want to come?"

"Sorry, but Narumi-sensei wants me to do some class work today. I'll definitely go next time though!"

"And…I don't have an excuse. I just don't want to be near Hotaru and that thunder invention of hers…" Hotaru glared at Koko's statement and he shrank back to hide behind Sumire.

"We wasted enough time already. Let's just go. Hop on." Hotaru said, and pushed a button on her duck mobile. It instantly increased and grew larger, adding enough space to fit two more passengers.

"Okay then. See you guys later."

"We'll tell you what happens later tonight."

"Bye!" The twins jumped onto Hotaru's duck invention and zoomed off into a big flashing bright light.

_California Girls, we're unforgettable._

_Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top_

_Sun kissed skin, so hot it'll melt your popsicles._

"Ugh…I have got to change my ringtone to something more current…Oh God. It's my parents. I gotta take this. Later guys." Sumire said, running off with her cell phone in hand.

"I'll go and find Natsume now. I'll see you guys later as well." Ruka said, letting Usagi lead the way out.

"Oh class pressssident! Yuu! Inchou! Where are you my preeeety!" A faint voice was heard.

"That must be Narumi-sensei. Koko, I'll see you later." Yuu got up and left the mind reader.

"And then there was as one. Why am I such a loner? But thank god it's finally peaceful." Koko said rubbing his temples from all the thoughts that finally left his head. And he was left to sleep under the calm shade behind the high school dormitories.

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

I groaned in pain. Not to self: Never train for more than 8 hours during the night. Thank God it's a Saturday. I rolled over and scrunched myself into a ball and pulled more sheets over my body. Ahh…I feel so relaxed. I didn't even bother to check what the time was. No one would be looking for me today. And the only ones that might, have a teleportation stone on them so they can just teleport themselves in. Damn…I wish everyday were like this. I uncurled myself and turned so I was lying on my tummy. I lay my head on my pillow and stared at my bedroom walls.

Man…it's hard to believe I was here for only 3 days. I shook my head a little and turned to face my side table near my bed. 10:31 am the clock read. Damn…I though it was in the afternoon. I looked at my table again. Past my clock were just two pictures. Both was of us; Aniki, Yoyo-chan, and I. One was a picture taken 10 years ago before all this mess happened. The second was of 10 years later. I reached over and grabbed both pictures and pushed myself up on the bed. We took the most recent picture the day we found each other again, and surprisingly, the other was taken the day we separated from each other. I shook my head of the coincidence. My thumb traced the face of my two brothers. Oh, how I missed them. I glanced at Yoyo-chan's smiling face and my mind suddenly conjured up another face. I seriously did not like Youichi being friends with that guy, but he's different then what I originally thought…_Natsume Hyuuga_…His thoughts last night...they were definitely pure…I don't think I'll regret giving him my peace for now.

_Flashback (Mikan's POV)_

_I watched as the other students congratulated that bastard. I knew people were glancing at me as well. I was of course emitting a dangerous aura. I just ignored the stupid stares that kept coming at me, and stared out the window into the night sky. The moon was surprisingly full, and there was a nice breeze in the air. _

"_Mikan…don't sulk that much. It's just one loss. They'll be plenty other fights to win." My eyes traveled to glance at Aniki for a second. _

"_Whatever Aniki. I'm over this already." I thought back to him. I saw Aniki give me a pity glance and I just turned myself more so my back was facing everybody._

"_Oi…Persona." I heard Hyuuga say. He's probably going to rub it in Aniki's face, he's finally free…_

"_Yes…What is it now?" _

_"You said I'd be free of missions forever if I beat that chick. I didn't beat her. In your eyes, sure I beat her. In mine I didn't. So instead of giving me free of missions forever and letting me leave the Dangerous Ability Class, I want to give it to someone else." Natsume said._ _My eyes widened. The hell? I turned to look at Hyuuga, and I saw Aniki glance at me._

"_The hell is wrong with this boy?" I thought to Aniki._

"_I'm not too sure. What would you like me to do, Mikan? This was your fight. This decision is up to you." Aniki thought back. I took a glance at Hyuuga and inspected him for a while. _

"_Ask him who he's giving the free missions to. Then we'll see." I thought back to him. _

"…_And if I may ask…who is this person you wish to give free missions too?" I heard Persona say. _

"_Youichi Hijiri." My eyes widened, and spun around to look at Hyuuga. The fuck? _

"_What?" Natsume looked at me._

"_Youichi Hijiri. I want Youichi to be out of the Dangerous Ability Class. Until I officially beat you, I want Youichi to be free." He told me. My eyes were still widened because of his statement. Of all people? Youichi? My little brother? _

"_Hey, Mikan! You all right? Stop looking so shocked. Hyu-" I blocked Aniki's rambling thoughts to me, and looked straight into Hyuuga's eyes. They were reserved, but I could see something in his eyes. I'm against using my mind-reading Alice on people but I had to know what he was thinking…_

"_Why does she keep staring at me… I don't get why she got so shocked when I said Youichi's name… they better say Youichi is free from this hellhole. He of all kids shouldn't be concerned over the dark matters this school has. They can do whatever they want to me, but to that kid, no. He's been looking strange lately anyway…Damn…how long is S.A going to stare at me…?" I turned away then. He actually does seem to care about Youichi…_

"…_.Persona. Youichi will be free from this class." I finally said. I turned away and looked out the window again. I saw Hyuuga's eyes relax and Aniki's face reserved._

"_Hijiri leave and never come back." Aniki said. I took a glance at Youichi, and he was still wide-eyed from what had just happened._

"_What are you waiting for Yoyo-chan? Leave, before I change my mind." I telepathically joked to him. _

"_Onii-chan, and you, we'll talk later about this right?" he thought back. I nodded my head slightly. He gave me a slight smile. And walked out the door._

"_Everyone leave now." I heard Aniki say. I could tell he was tired of all the drama that had just happened. _

"_Yoyo-chan wants to talk about what happened later, okay Aniki?" I told him in his head._

"_Yeah…We'll meet later." He responded back, and he walked out the door._

_I saw from the corner of my eye, Natsume looking smug. Looking at Hyuuga, I suddenly felt some weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. This weird feeling…I've never felt it before. I couldn't distinguish if it was a bad sensation or a good sensation…I just felt off._

"_Hey Kuro Neko." I said. He turned to look at me. "What?" I glared at his cocky attitude, but shook it off. "I will offer you my peace." I told him, continuing on with things. "_ _But be warned, because I'm not the only attempting to damage your life." __I saw his eyes go questionable._

_I walked over to the open window getting ready to jump out. But before I did, I turned to look at Hyuuga again. His dark crimson eyes shined brightly in the moonlight that the window was emitting. I've never noticed his eyes before…they were so mesmerizing… "Thank you." I told him, and I unconsciously smiled. And I jumped out the window. The last I saw of him was his tall, dark, figure staring straight back at me. This feeling I'm getting…I could feel my heart pump faster, but at the same time, the pit of my stomach got deeper. What exactly is this feeling I'm getting?_

_End of Flashback_

I put my hand against my heart and felt the usual beating rhythm. Everything seemed normal. But… that feeling I got…I've never experienced it before. Should I tell Aniki what I've been feeling…No. I think he's still in a mood from the things that happened. It's probably nothing…

_Buzz buzz buzz_

I swatted away a flying bug and went back into thinking.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

The hell? I swatted it again.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Ugh….this freaking fly is going down!" I said as I quickly got out of my bed.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

This time, I saw it. And it wasn't a fly. It looked like some sort of ladybug. I quickly shook my head. Fly or ladybug, this stupid thing made me irritated.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

It was floating right in front of me like it wanted to die. I gathered up my hands but before I was about to smash it, I paused. Aniki told me before that nothing can enter my room, unless you're either invited or teleported in. How can a bug get in here?

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I glanced at the bug again and stuck my finger out. It landed on my finger, and I saw a strange blinking light on it's back. My eyes looked strangely at it. I reached out and touched the light. A bright flash happened, and a hologram of Hotaru popped up. What?

"Baka. If you're watching this…I'm assuming you didn't destroy my invention. So you're smarter than I'd thought you'd be. Anna and Nonoko want to meet with Mieko today. So I'd advise you to teleport your ugly self to the eastern most part of the high school building. We'll be arriving there at exactly 10:55, so if you aren't there, I will hit you with my baka gun. So hurry your butt there. Over and out." The hologram said, and it disappeared in another bright light. The ladybug flew out of my hand, and disappeared in another light. _Teleportation. _Of course…wait…Anna and Nonoko want to talk with me? I smiled.

10:55….what time is it now? I looked at my clock. 10: 53 am it read. Oh okay. 10:53 that gives me…2 minutes. My eyes widened. Oh no. I can't be late. I definitely do NOT want to be hit by Ru-chan's baka gun. I quickly used my transformation Alice, and teleported myself to the meeting place.

_Huh..so much for a stay in bed Sunday._

Normal POV

"Hotaru? How do you know even know Mieko is over here?"

"It's a Saturday. She could be anywhere on this campus."

"Do you guys doubt my ability? She's going to be near the high school building."

The twins took a glance at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Never doubt Hotaru.

They continued to ride along with the wind. The high school dormitory was straight ahead.

"Do you guys see her?" Nonoko asked.

"No…I don't…maybe she's wandered somewhere else…" Anna said, straining her neck to get a better look.

"Maybe…wait…that figure. I think that's Mieko!" Nonoko suddenly said, pointing her finger.

"Oh! I think that is her! Strange…it's like she appeared out of nowhere, because I swear I looked in that direction…" Anna said questionably.

"Prepare for landing guys." Hotaru abruptly said, and Anna and Nonoko straightened their posture and held on tightly to the safety bars to the side of them. With a few minor bumps here and there, the trio landed safely to the ground, a few feet away from Mieko.

"OH! Sasaki-san! Yeah! We are very glad we found you!"

"Yes! If it wasn't for Hotaru here we probably would have went the whole day trying to find you!"

Mieko looked up from the ground, and her eyes widened. "Oh…you two were looking for me?"

"Yes. We were!" Nonoko said, walking over to her.

"We were wondering actually…"

"Umm…If we could…I mean…Unless you don't want too…"

"Because that's perfectly fine with us…."

"They want to know if you'd be friends with them is what they are trying to sputter out." Hotaru said, cutting off their rambling. Anna and Nonoko sent Hotaru a thank you glance, and looked at Mieko excitedly.

"Well, Sasaki-san? Would you like to be friends with us?" Anna said happily.

"Yes! Please? It'd really mean the world to us!" Nonoko commented after. Mieko looked strangely at the three of them, and slowly started to smile.

"Oh, really? I'd love to be friends with you Umenomiya-san, Ogasawara-san, and Imai-san. It'd be my honor! Really." Mieko said, her face bursting with happiness. Anna and Nonoko smiled at each other and clapped their hands together.

"Yeah! Great! But…since we're friends now…"

"You can call me, Nonoko!"

"And you can call me, Anna!" Mieko smiled at them.

"O-okay, A-Anna and Nonoko. You may call me, Mieko then. If you'd like."

"Okay, Mieko-chan!" The twins said together, and went over to grab a suddenly surprised Mieko.

"Hotaru? Would you like to join our group hug?" Nonoko said, extending an arm out to the quiet inventor. Hotaru took a glance at her arm, and then at Mieko.

"…No. I don't do hugs." She finally answered.

"Aww…you're no fun, but okay! Mieko-chan! What were you doing before we came anyway?"

"O-oh…nothing really. Just…umm…admiring the school. It's really very lovely." Mieko stammered out.

"It is, isn't it? The owner of this school, Kazumi-san. He took care of this school nicely. No matter how much ruckus us, heirs and heiresses give, he never once showed his bad side." Anna said smiling.

"Yes. He's the best principal and owner a school could ever ask for. Without him, without this school, I'm sure…we'd be nothing." Nonoko sincerely said after. Mieko smiled at their comments, and rubbed her hand against the stone walls of the high school.

"I must be very lucky then to be able to attend such a high and prestigious school…it feels like a dream actually…" Mieko said. Anna and Nonoko took a glance at each other and both nodded their heads together.

"About that…." Mieko looked up to Anna.

"We were actually wondering…"

"How exactly did you…get into this school?"

Mieko's eyes widened a little and averted her eyes to the ground.

"O-o-oh…u-umm…Y-you know. Like Narumi-sensei said. I got to take a test, and I passed."

"But…how were you even able to take the test in the first place?"

"Yeah…plus. How do you have an Alice? You don't own a business right?"

"Yeah…But don't take this the wrong way. It's not that we don't want you here!"

"Oh yes! We love having you here at this school."

"We're just really curious about you, Mieko-chan."

"You know a lot about us, but we know nothing about you."

"Yeah…like who's your mother?"

"Who's your father?"

"What do they do for a living?"

"Do you have siblings?"

"Are they older or younger than you?"

"Where did you live?"

"What did you do for fun?"

Mieko kept moving her head back and forth from Anna to Nonoko, a look of pure panic flowed onto her face from all the questions.

"Oh…I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Isn't that right, Mieko?" Hotaru cut in. Anna and Nonoko paused to smile at Hotaru, and continued to bombard a now frightened Mieko.

And oh, how beautiful it was…

**.:.**


	13. The Mind Reader

**The Mind Reader**

**.:.**

Normal POV

"Hey guys!"

"We'd like to properly introduce our new friend"

"Mieko!"

9 heads turned to look at their twin friends, Anna and Nonoko.

"Ohayou, u-um…I'm Mieko Sasaki, and it's very nice to meet you all." The nine heads now turned to stare at the shy figure that appeared right behind the twins.

"Chibi! So you're the new kid that we've been hearing so much about. I'm Tsubasa Andou, and this is my uptight fiancé, Misaki Hara-" A punch was given in Tsubasa's gut, as Misaki glared at her boyfriend.

"Don't listen to this idiot for one second, Sasaki-san. I'm Misaki Harada. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Misaki said, happily holding her hand out for a handshake. Mieko smiled at the couple's behavior with each other and hesitantly shook the senior's hand.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself as well. I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi of the Nogi Industries. It's a pleasure to have you in our homeroom." Ruka spoke up smiling, also giving out his hand for a handshake. Mieko blushed from his smile, and also shook her classmate's hand.

"I'm Koko, of Yome's Psychic Freak. I can read minds. Hehe, nice to meet 'cha!" Koko said, grinning widely. Mieko smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

"I already introduced myself before, but I'm Yuu Tobita. Welcome to Gakuen Alice by the way." Yuu said, introducing himself for a second time.

"Sumire Shouda, and you should ALWAYS remember that name." Sumire said, giving a small smile at Mieko's direction.

"Hn, Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume muttered, observing his new classmate closely. A moment of silence passed, as the heads turned to the last member that hasn't formally introduced herself.

"…what are you guys staring at? _This_ should already know who I am." Luna spoke, clearly not enjoying the presence of that _thing_ that appeared and ruined her 'godly' air.

"Uh-h, yeah. I do know you. Luna Koizumi of the Koizumi Clan. It's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet all of you actually." Mieko said, smiling hesitantly to everyone.

"Hmph…more like _lucky_ to meet us. Nat-kun, I need real air to breath, let's go to _my_ room." Luna said after, turning her attention to the raven-haired lad that was still staring intently on the new girl that had arrived.

"…Nat-kun…Nat-kun…NATSUME! Stop staring at the ugly beast and let's go." Luna said, getting up and pulling the arm of the fire caster.

"…Whatever." Natsume got up from the ground and went along with Luna. He gave one last mysterious look into Mieko's eyes, before he followed the heels of the soul-sucker.

"Uh-h…Don't worry about Luna and Natsume. They're actually really nice people." Yuu spoke up after the awkward silence.

"Oh…It's okay. I'm used to it already." Mieko said, smiling at the rest of the Top 10 posse. Everyone glanced at each other in sympathy over the new student.

"Well, Mieko…How do you like it here in Gakuen Alice?" Misaki said, lessening the previous sadness.

"It's the best actually. I haven't been this happy in years…" Mieko said sincerely. Her lips curving into a truthful smile. Anna and Nonoko smiled at this and grasped each other's hands excitedly.

"We're so glad Mieko-chan!"

"And we're very glad you like it here."

"We're really glad you're our friend,"

"Because you're so interesting!"

"Like guys, did you know she had two brothers?"

"Yup, but they aren't smart enough to enter this school,"

"And they don't have an Alice like Mieko."

"And did you guys know her mother is a stay-at-home mom?"

"While her dad is a plumber?"

"Oh, and did you know she used to live in Kyoto?"

"But her family moved to Tokyo when she got accepted into Gakuen Alice?"

"And did you also kn-"

"Anna, Nonoko! Wow, you found out a lot, but Sasaki-san can tell us about herself, _herself._" Ruka said breaking the twin's ongoing 'mind-reading'.

"I just can't take how creepy you two are. Your thoughts are seriously all the same…I'm afraid…" Koko said, holding his head slightly. Mieko stared at him with concern.

"Oh…Ko- Yome-san…Are you okay?"

"YES! For once someone actually cares!" Koko happily said and went up to hug the concerned girl. Mieko awkwardly hugged back, looking slightly confused.

"Oh don't worry about Koko, Mieko. He's just a weird." Tsubasa said, and Koko broke off the hug and glared at him.

"Is it so wrong for a guy to be happy that someone actually cares about my mind-reading Alice and the thoughts I can't help but listen too?" Koko said back. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Koko. Stop trying to be serious. Tune your Alice off. How hard is that?"

"I've been trying to te-"

"O-okay guys…umm, instead of arguing in front of Mieko…" Yuu said, interrupting Koko's statement and glancing at the confused Mieko.

"Right, so Mieko…umm…" Ruka said, as he tried to think of what to say next.

"We all want to know how you're here." Hotaru bluntly asked. Everyone glanced in her direction and averted their eyes from Mieko.

Mieko smiled at this question and simply answered, "Well…how am I _not _here?" Everyone stared at her strangely, while glancing around the makeshift circle. Mieko giggled at their confused expressions. "I meant, if I wasn't here, why wouldn't I be here? In this school?" Everyone still looked confused at Mieko's choice of words. "Umm…let's just say, how I got here isn't important. The _reason_ I'm here is much more important." They all nodded their heads at her last comment.

"Well, then what _is _your purpose for being here?" Tsubasa said.

"…Mmm…you'll find out soon enough I believe…" Mieko commented. They stared strangely at her answer until Mieko suddenly checked her watch. "Oh, I'm late…I'm sorry to suddenly leave on that note, but I need to meet with Mr. Kazumi right now." And like that she bowed low, and ran off in the direction of the school's office.

"…So what exactly did she mean by, 'you'll find out soon enough?'" Misaki asked, after some moments of silence.

"Koko, you're the mind reader. What'd you read?" Ruka said, looking at the troubled looking guy.

"I…I don't know." He only said.

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' How can you not know? We all know you read her mind. So quit the stupid act and tell us what you read." Sumire said, clearly getting impatient.

"I don't know what I read! Okay? I don't know, I just don't know. Is that so wrong?" Koko burst as one hand was clenched on his head.

"Stop messing with us Koko. God, you're the mind reader. So read my mind right now, and tell us what the ugly girl was thinking!" Sumire shot back, glaring daggers at the mind reader.

"Just…just stop! I can't…I can't take it anymore. My brain is going to explode from all these thoughts!" Koko cried. He got up from his position and then ran off, clutching his head painfully. Everyone watched him go, and stared at each other worrily.

"Koko…I hope he's okay," Anna said.

"He hasn't ran off like that since we were little…" Nonoko continued, rubbing her hands together.

"He'll be fine." Hotaru spoke up, getting up from the grass and brushing her pants off.

"It's strange though…maybe Sumire…you shouldn't have been that harsh with him?" Yuu said.

"Oh please, he's…he's just playing." Sumire said, though she kept glancing in the direction Koko ran off in.

"We'll go check up on Koko, how does that sound? You guys can keep discussing about what Mieko said. Tsubasa and I will fix Koko. Agreed?" Misaki spoke up. Everyone nodded at her plan.

"Great, come on Tsubasa. Bye guys." Misaki grabbed Tsubasa's hands and ran off to find Koko.

"Nothing good is coming out of this mess…I'm going." Sumire said, also getting up to leave, conveniently going in the direction Misaki, Tsubasa, and Koko left in.

"I'm leaving too. Bunny boy, let's go." Hotaru said, glancing at the boy with the cute white rabbit.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because bunny boy, it's the afternoon. Feeding time for your animals isn't it?" Hotaru answered back.

"Ho-hotaru! Don't take pictures of me feeding my animals." Ruka said. Hotaru glared back at him, and dragged a protesting Ruka away.

"Maybe…we'll discuss things later."

"I think it'd be better if we had everyone together anyway."

"Me and Nonoko are gonna leave now too."

"Yuu? If you want, you can come with us!"

"We're going to Central Town!"

Yuu nodded his head and followed the twins off, leaving their interesting conversation with Mieko behind.

**.:.**

Mikan's POV

The Top 10 posse was so funny. It felt so strange to be in their presence. The aura felt exactly like business meetings I frequently attend, yet, it didn't. They're fun! I twirled around, and smiled to myself as I walked toward Uncle's office. I really didn't need to see him, but I needed to get out of that sticky situation fast. Eh, oh well. Maybe I'll call mother and father using Uncle's phone. I miss them, even though 3 days only passed.

I looked up at the sky and a bird flying up ahead. Now that I think of it, 3 days here, and I really haven't done any tests to the heirs and heiresses yet. Hmm…I'll start on Monday, when we actually have classes. I wonder what I should do? Maybe I should ask Hotaru for some ideas. Hehe, she'd come up with interesting ideas I think. These tests need to be something good. Something that'd make them crack just like the way Sumire did when she first saw me. Today I felt like I made Luna crack a little. Hmm…Koizumi was particularly rude to me…I'll call Akira about her later today after Uncle Kazumi's visit.

I shook my head. Oh boy…so much things to do here in Gakuen Alice, yet so little time. My secret is going to be exposed at this rate with the questions the Top 10 keep giving me, so I have to watch myself more carefully. I think Koko is getting on my case as well…But I feel so sorry for him. The mind reading Alice…at his level in the business world, his Alice is strong and hard to control. His parents had trouble controlling their Alice as well, but thanks to my father, his nullification stone helped them control the thoughts they listened too. Maybe…I should do the same to Koko… I stopped walking and sighed. I'm going to really regret doing this. He'll be even more suspicious of me, but I'll do it anyway.

I tuned in my senses and looked for Koko. His presence is moving east toward the…elementary school branch. Now or never, I closed my eyes and teleported myself to his location. In a flash I opened my eyes to the playground. Little children were playing in the sandboxes and I smiled at their happy expressions. I turned away and looked around for the mind reader. I couldn't see him, but I sensed he was near. Well…to find a mind reader, you be a mind reader. I turned on my Alice and the outside world became silent.

_One, two, three, four, five, six! I have six pieces!_

_Run, run, run! I love running!_

_Step step step, clap!_

_This is so much fun! I'm glad I'm spending today with my best friend._

_I love this playground, it's fun! Especially with my bestiest friend._

_Sigh…these children's thoughts are so innocent, so simple…_

I turned my head into the direction of the last thought. Koko. He was sitting under a pine tree near the seesaws. His face was in a frown and had a sad expression on his face. I took a breath and walked forward.

"He-Hey, Yome-san. I hope I'm not disturbing you…?"

"Huh? Oh, Mieko! I didn't even notice your presence. What's up?" I sat down next to him and stared at the children too.

"Are any of these your brothers or sisters? You're staring at them strangely."

"…No. I just like coming to the Elementary School Branch because of the atmosphere. The children's thoughts are so…" Koko broke off and stared off into the distant.

"So…innocent? Simple?"

He looked at me then, and gave a small smile. "Yeah…that's exactly it." He sighed and continued. "It's hard you know? Having the mind-reading Alice. Thoughts go into your head, and it's so hard not to listen in the thoughts. It's hard to control." I watched as he rambled on about his Alice. "It's just so hard. Sometimes I wish I didn't have the mind-reading Alice…but then I remember that my mother and father have the same Alice as me. This school always reminds me that my Alice is my future…" He shook his head and glanced up to stare at me.

"I like you a lot Mieko. And no, not in that way, but it's just due to your Nullification Alice, I can't read your mind. It's like when I'm talking to you, I'm just talking. Not hearing a second conversation inside my head." I smiled at his comment and grabbed Koko's hand.

"Koko…You're very strong. I can see why you're apart of the Top 10. You and your family…" I said. He smiled at that.

"Haha, yeah. Everyone is the best. And I've become so accustomed to their thoughts. It's like they're apart of me. But sometimes their thoughts still get to me…" He frowned and thumped his head.

"Koko…I think I can help you." He looked up to me questionably.

"…How?"

I paused for a moment, as I placed my hand over my heart and conjured up a bright orange stone. Koko's eyes widened at this act and shot up to his feet.

"A-are…are you creating an…an Alice stone?" I sheepishly looked up and only nodded my head. He stared wide-eyed at me as the stone in my hand grew bright and glowed a fierce orange. When it became an inch thick, I stopped concentrating and got up from the ground to face Koko.

"This is my Alice Stone. It's a nullification Alice stone, so…it should help control your mind-reading Alice." I said, offering the stone to Koko. He hesitantly picked it up from my hand and glanced up to me again.

"But…but how? How can you make an Alice stone? Very few can…and even I have trouble making one, especially one this big… You- you don't even have a business, let alone not even in the top 10… How can that be?" He asked questionably.

I smiled at him then, and took off my fake glasses. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"D-i-id, did your eyes just…" My index finger went up to my mouth.

"Ssh, just trust me, and use my nullification stone to help with your mind-reading Alice." I put back on my glasses.

Koko opened up his mouth, but shut it and instead allowed the Alice stone to sick into his body. As the effects of the Nullification kicked in, he instantly felt in control. And for once in his lifetime, the world was finally quiet.

Koko's POV

I'm glad I can control my mind reading Alice now. This is a miracle. I smiled brightly to myself and saw Mieko smile as well. Her glasses were back on her face, and I couldn't help but think back if I really saw what I had just seen. I could have sworn her eyes…it went from black to beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Those eyes…I feel like I've seen them before. I saw Mieko turning away to leave.

"Hey! Mieko! Wait! Wait!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Sorry Koko. But I'm already late meeting my Uncle. Talk to me later okay?" She waved goodbye and ran off.

Woah woah, wait…did she just say what I think she said…She' late to see her… _Uncle?_ I shook my head then and watched Mieko's figure run off into the distant. I nodded my head. Okay…if I heard what I heard, then there's only one person who'd know the nieces of the owner of Gakuen Alice…Hotaru Imai. I think out of everyone…I can trust Hotaru for what I've just experienced. Yes…Hotaru Imai is my target.

I clenched my fist and pumped it in the air. I, Kokoro Yome am back to my old self. I grinned widely and ran off to look for the blackmailing inventor.

_So watch out Gakuen Alice, because the mind-reader is back._

**.:.**

First and last author's note~ ^^ Might I remind everyone that this is a _fictional_ story of an idea I came up with while laying on my bed. So I really don't care about the whole, 'this story isn't accurately depicted like the real world'. If you don't like the way my story is written, then don't read it or comment on it. ^^

But thank you all for reviewing, and I promise. This story will be completed.

~beautifulthinker


	14. Testing 1, 2

**Testing 1…2**

**.:.**

Normal POV

"Okay, okay! Calm down my little peaches~ Class is beginning on this lovely Monday!"

Class B stopped their chitchatting and turned their attention to the frivolous teacher, Narumi-sensei. Narumi paused and burst a smile into his student's bored faces.

"Yay! Now that I have all of your wonderful attention, today we will be having…" Narumi paused as the class leaned in. "An activity period!" He burst into a smile as he saw disappointment flow throughout the class's faces.

"Aww, Narumi! Do we have too?"

"Yeah…let's have a free period instead."

"I agree! We'd be _much_ more productive if we had a free period."

Narumi shook his head. "No no no, my lovelies! We will do fun fun fun activities that…a certain someone came up with…" Narumi's voice trailed off as he gave a knowing glance into the eyes of a girl. A crimson-eyed devil, a raven-haired girl, and a goofy grinning boy noticed Narumi's stare and followed his vision to his target.

_Mieko Sasaki._

"Come on! Who the heck was the one who blabbed to Narumi about this stupid activity?"

"Was it you?"

"No, it must have been you."

"Me? I never talked to that gay teach in my life."

Narumi sweat dropped at their comments. "Uh-h, no children. You will do these activities whether you like it or not. Or…you may face the consequences." He spoke up, wagging his index finger back and forth. Class B whined but gave up their protests.

"Perfect! Now shall we begin, hmm?" Narumi clapped his hands, and shot the class a mischievous smile. The heads turned to each other and wondered, what this teacher has in store for them.

Natsume's POV

Great just great. Thanks a lot Narumi for ruining a perfectly good sleep opportunity. I sighed to myself as I sat in the back of the classroom and stared out the window. The trees were glistening with the soft dew that had sprinkled itself on the leaves when it rained previously this morning. The leaves…they remind me of…

_That beautiful girl I saw Saturday night…_

Flashback (Natsume's POV)

"_Natsume! Natsume! Are you even paying attention to me?" I clenched my fist back and forth as Luna's whining got into my head._

"…_Natsume. NATSUME! God…can we do something? This tree is horribly boring. Please? Let's go to your room…or my room." I felt Luna's hands wrap around my neck to pull me in for a kiss. I obliged and did what she wanted. Her lips were glossed up and I felt the gloss rub all over my lips. My nose scrunched up in disgust as I pulled back suddenly, wiping my lips off with my wrist._

"_Natsume? What the hell? Do you not want to do it right now? Because you can just tell me." Luna said, frowning at my actions. I turned away and leaned back on my Sakura tree. The wind was blowing nicely as the sakura petals danced in the wind. I closed my eyes. So peacefu-_

"_Natsume! Talk to me!" I clenched my hand into a fist and pounded the ground._

"_Will you just shut up? You are an annoying bitch who only likes to complain. Leave." I exploded. Luna's mouth hung open in shock as anger flared into her eyes._

"_Natsume?"_

"_Just leave you slutty bitch. I never want to see your face here again."_

"_Wait…are…are you breaking up with me?" _

"_Tch. We were never together to begin with." I watched as Luna's eyes blazed with fury._

"_No. No. NO! We are not breaking up Natsume. I FORBID it! We are perfect for each other!" I rolled my eyes at the comment and looked Luna straight in the eye._

"_Shut up. Perfect? You're nothing compared to me. Why don't you just leave while you have some dignity left?" _

_Luna shot up then and slapped me across the face. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she bent down. "Your family may be richer than mine, but I ALWAYS get what I want Natsume. You want me to leave here. Fine I will. But just remember, you can always come back to me if you're in need of some excitement…" She pressed her lips on mine again. I sat in silence as she molested my lips hoping for a response back, but when none came, she pulled away. She glared at me for a while before walking away. I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped my lips again. _

_Tch. Thank god I'm free of that bitch. I got up from the ground and dusted my pants off before I climbed my way up to the highest branch of the Sakura tree. Finally. Peace. I leaned my head on the trunk and slowly sunk into darkness._

_I woke up hours later. It was dark, had to be around 8 or 9 o clock. I stretched my arms about ready to jump off when…an angel appeared. I'm not even trying to sound like a gay. She was a distance away so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a simple white dress, displaying her porcelain pale skin. Her brunette hair flowed gently down her back, curling itself as it reached her butt (which by the way was a good size if you know what I mean). It looked like she was jogging, or rather skipping her way toward my Sakura tree. I squinted my eyes, and wacked my brain. She seemed familiar…like I've seen her somewhere… As she got closer I noticed she was barefoot and was holding something in her hands. A purse maybe? I continued to watch her when suddenly the wind picked up. The wind blew her hair into her face, so she turned around. My eyes widened. The girl's lips were small yet luscious, while her nose was small and her cheeks were rosy. What startled me were her eyes though. I've never seen such beautiful brown eyes in my life. She brushed her hands as leaves swirled around her and I got a glimpse of the object in her hands._

_It was a mask, a white mask. Then everything clicked. That mask was very much like a mask I've seen on a girl who almost killed me…_

End of Flashback (still Natsume's POV)

I sighed, and slumped my head back. That girl, she couldn't have been S.A right? I mean...the last time I saw her was that awkward incident with Youichi's release. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Still, if it was S. A, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I can't seem to get her out of my head…I'm actually looking forward to the end of this period considering we have Ability Classes in the afternoon. God, can this period be done already? I want to see S.A and confirm my suspicions. No one even wants to do this stupid 'activity period' anyway. Jeez, I can't believe I'm even here right now, let alone listening to gay Teach talk. I rolled my eyes when the class erupted in protest. Idiots. We're doing this activity whether we like it our not.

"No no no, my lovelies! We will do fun fun fun activities that…a certain someone came up with…" I heard Narumi say. I glanced up at him due to his change in tone. It seemed like he was looking at me but as I looked closer, I followed his gaze to the person sitting next to me.

_Mieko Sasaki_

Why the hell is Narumi staring at her? Wait…is _she_ the reason why we're doing these stupid activities? God dammit. It's worse enough that I have to sit next to her, now it's her fault I'm stuck in this stupid classroom? Tch. Stupid Ugly Beast…she's nothing like the beautiful angel I saw yesterday. Wait…why the hell did I just compare them?

I shook my head and snuck a glance in the Ugly Beast's direction. Her deformed face was bent down and I saw a small smile appear on her face. Tsk…I looked away. I really hope I'm not catching a disease for breathing in this Ugly Beast's air. When is this class period over again?

_God...thanks a lot stupid Ugly Beast…_

Hotaru's POV

Heh. This morning might actually be fun. I charged my camera and installed bugs around this room before class started. I'm ready for these 'activities' that we'll be doing today. Yes. I'm ready. I glanced around the room and noticed Koko grinning like a madman. I rolled my eyes. Koko, if you ruin these activities with what I told you yesterday, I will kill you…

"No no no, my lovelies! We will do fun fun fun activities that…a certain someone came up with…" Stupid Narumi... You're practically announcing to the world with that stare of yours that this is Mieko's doing. What do you want? Her to be hated even more?

…Wait…maybe that'd make things even more interesting. I got my camera ready.

_Be useful for once and make me some money Class B…_

Koko's POV

Happy. Happy. Happy. Happy. Happy. I'm so happy. I grinned to myself as I kept sneaking glances at the girl sitting next to Natsume. To think that _she's_ actually the niece of the _owner_ of Gakuen Alice. I knew she was someone special. I knew she was the one that that teacher was freaking about (a/n: chapter 3 w/ Akihiko-sensei). I knew it. I just knew it! I snuck a glance at Mieko again but this time she caught my gaze. I smiled brightly to her and tapped my head, giving her a thumbs up. She bent her head down and hid her face away, but I could tell she was smiling. I turned my face and smiled again.

"Koko, why the heck are you smiling so much?" I turned my head to my seatmate and smiled brightly again.

"Oh…it's nothing Sumire. I'm just really happy." I saw her give me a skeptical glance, so I just gave her a smile. She quickly looked away then, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. I smirked to myself and turned my attention back to Narumi.

I tried to suppress my smile, but I couldn't help but make a grin again. God, I just _knew_ it! Mieko…she's Kazumi-san's niece! She holds more power than most of the people sitting in this class. Since Kazumi doesn't have any children, she's the only heir that's left in Gakuen Alice! She's the heiress of this school! I grinned even wider at my insight and glanced over to Mieko again. Her glasses were sliding on her nose, and her chubby hands were twirling together on her lap.

Even though Hotaru didn't specifically tell me, I know Mieko has a disguise on. She must be using a transformation Alice or something because those black eyes aren't her natural colored orbs. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and I know she's hiding her appearance. Hmm…maybe I should ask Hotaru questions again. She did give me a lot yesterday…

Flashback (Koko's POV)

_I raced off to find Hotaru. My mind was clear for once, but now wasn't the time for peace and quiet. I turned on my Alice and searched for the thoughts of the blackmailer._

'_Koko…where'd he run off too?'_

'_Man Koko sure can travel a distance…'_

'_Stupid Koko…making me feel bad for hurting him…'_

_I turned my head and looked around. Those were the thoughts of Misaki, Tsubasa, and…Sumire. I grinned to myself when I heard Sumire's empathetic thoughts. _

"_Hey! Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire! I'm right over here if you can hear me!" I yelled into the distance. I paused and looked around. A rustling was heard near the bushes, and I turned my head just in time to see 3 bodies pop out._

"_Koko, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Misaki spoke and rushed over to where I was standing._

"_Yeah man. Why are you here at the Elementary School Building?" Tsubasa said, coming up to pat me on the back. I shrugged to him, and looked at Sumire who was kicking the ground with her foot. _

"_I don't know why I came here. But why are you guys here?" I asked them, still staring at Sumire. She glanced up at me, and looked away quickly when she saw I was staring at her. Usually my mind reading Alice would automatically listen into her thoughts she was having right now, but thanks to the Nullification stone, I respected her privacy (for now) and waited for a response._

"_You seemed distressed, so we came to find you." Misaki openly admitted, when Sumire didn't say a word._

"_Yeah little kohai. And someone here wanted to apolog-" A groan was heard as a green heel stomped onto Tsubasa's foot. _

"_Ah ah ah…thanks a lot Sumire! What was that for?" Tsubasa whined as he hopped on one leg, holding his injured foot. _

"_I didn't come here to apologize. I came to talk some sense into this stupid mind-reader of ours…" Sumire said, glaring at our senpais. I grinned to myself when I heard Sumire's response._

"_I'm fine, guys. But still hurt..." I feigned sadness, closing my eyes dramatically secretly peeking at Sumire's reaction. She glared at me, and huffed out. I smirked to myself, and turned on my mind-reading Alice. Privacy, Schmivacy. Sumire must be thinking something interesting._

'_Stupid stupid stupid Koko! Why is he so irritating…He's making me feel even worse. I knew something was wrong with him when he was clutching his head. Why the heck did I yell at him for? He's feeling bad…god… why is he making me feel like I should say sorry? Jeez…first Mieko, and now Koko? I don't wanna say sorry! Ugh…get it together Sumire! He's just Koko…jeez…all I really want to see is his cute goofy grin of his…' _

_I widened my eyes at this and smiled at her. She caught my smile, and glared at me._

"_Koko! You stupid! Don't read my mind!" Sumire shouted and walked over to hit me on the head. I laughed at her anger, and kissed her cheek playfully. She blushed, and quickly looked away. _

'_Stupid Koko…' _

_I laughed at her last thought, and turned over to Misaki and Tsubasa who were secretly grinning to each other._

"_I'm fine guys really. Just needed to think things through. But hey, do you happen to know where Hotaru is?" I asked._

"_Hotaru?" Misaki glanced to Tsubasa who shrugged. "We don't know. She could still be behind the high school dorms? Maybe go check there?" I nodded my head._

"_Okay, thanks anyway guys. I gotta find Hotaru right now if you guys don't mind me slipping away for awhile."_

"_Ooookay then little kohai. We just wanted to make sure you're okay. And that blushing idiot over there wanted something else apparently…" Tsubasa said slyly, glancing over to the blushing perm-haired girl who glared back at him._

"_I-I didn't want anything else. Stop talking nonsense. I'm going…" She stomped away then and Misaki punched Tsubasa in the gut._

"_Don't tease. We'll see you later then Koko! Take care!" Misaki said, and I nodded my head to them and turned in the other direction. _

_I shook my head and glanced back at Sumire's figure. I grinned to myself, and cleared my mind once again. Okay, focus Koko. I need to find Hotaru. I need to get answers. _

_I turned on my Alice again, but this time putting all my strength into the mind of the blackmailer. Hotaru's mind was unfamiliar considering she wore that shocking invention of hers. It'd be difficult to find her at this rate…_

'_Piyo is here today…oh great. Why am I being tortured right now? She's going to take pictures of me now…I can't help my Alice though. Oh no…I feel my Alice coming out…Suppress it Ruka. Oh~ Piyo just yawned, she's so cute! Oh, can't control it…PIYO~ 3'_

_I blinked my eyes and turned to the direction of the middle school. Was that…Ruka's mind I just heard? I laughed to myself and thought back. He said she's going to take pictures of me…which must mean. "Hotaru." I said aloud. I pumped my fist into the air and ran off to the direction of the Western Forest, home of Ruka's lovely animals._

"_Oh! Here Piyo! I have your food for you! …Oh no, don't eat too much! Oh! Hello beautiful teddy! Stop it guys! I love you all so much!" I sweat dropped as I heard Ruka's animal pheromone go off. I also heard the distinct clicking of a camera. Hotaru. I turned a corner and stepped into a gigantic field. The first thing I saw was Ruka with a gigantic shining smile prancing around with a large group of different animals. I laughed at his Alice, and glanced over to see Hotaru, floating on her duck mobile and taking pictures from different perspectives._

"_Hotaru!" I yelled. She stopped clicking her camera, and turned her head toward me. She looked at me for a while and went back to taking pictures. I rolled my eyes. Oh Hotaru…_

"_Hotaru! I need to talk to you!" I yelled again. She ignored me and took more pictures. I shook my head and pursed my lips. _

"_HEY HOTARU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! YOU KNOW, ME KOKO? STOP TAKING PICTURES OF RUKA AND TALK TO ME INSTEAD!" I yelled with all my might. A movement was heard, as pairs of eyes looked up at me. The animals widened at my presence and ran away in fright. I saw Ruka's pheromone Alice turn off and glance in my direction as well. _

"_Oh…Koko! Didn't see you there." He blushed in embarrassment, and turned to Hotaru._

"_And Hotaru…I told you stop taking pictures of me!"_

_Hotaru glared in my direction and I sweat dropped._

"_You. Just. Lost. Me. Valuable. Pictures." She slowly said, and I backed away. Guess I didn't think things through…_

"_But I have something really important to ask you!" I protested._

_She glared at me. "It better be something extremely important or I'm going to blackmail you into oblivion." I paled at her threat, and shook my head to stand my ground._

"_It's about Mieko Sasaki." I said. I saw her eyes lower in suspicion and floated her duck mobile down to the ground. _

"_Ruka. Go find you animals again. I expect them to all be gathered over there," Hotaru spoke to Ruka pointing her index finger to a northern part of the Western forest, "by the time I'm done talking to Koko here." _

"_But, what does Mieko have anything to do with anything?" Ruka pointed out, ignoring Hotaru's command._

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_OW! Imai!" Ruka shouted in pain, clutching the bright red bump that just started to appear on his head._

"_Do what I said, or suffer another punishment Bunny Boy." Hotaru said, polishing her Baka Gun 5.0. _

"_Okay, fine…bye Koko." Ruka said, backing off from the blackmailer's invention and running off into the distance. We remained silent as Ruka's figure disappeared._

"_Well, what do you know, mind reader?" Hotaru said first, her amethyst orbs darkening as her body moved into the shade._

"_How do you know I know something?" I questioned._

"_I know you know something. So let's not play this stupid game because I will win. Spit it out." Hotaru shot back, glaring at me and pointing her baka gun at my face. I shot my hands up._

"_Hey hey! No need for violence." She lowered her gun, and I continued. "So…I don't really know how to say this…but…does Kazumi-san have any nieces by any chance?" I thought I saw Hotaru's eyes widen, but when I blinked she was back to her old stoic self._

"_No. Of course not. He has no heir." _

"_Are you sure? Because I think he does. An heiress to be exact."_

"_What makes you think that?" Hotaru crossed her arms in front of her and waited for an answer. Should I tell her everything that happened with Mieko? Or do you think she'll think I'm crazy? Nah, she already knows I'm crazy. So might as well…_

"_Okay Hotaru. What I'm about to tell you, you must tell NO ONE, and I repeat no one." Her eyebrows rose questionably. _

"_No promises Yome." I shrugged then. Eh, typical Hotaru._

"_Well..you know Mieko right?" She nodded. "You might not believe this but…" I went on to tell her my entire encounter with Mieko, leaving nothing out. Hotaru was listening quietly and when my story was over, she closed her eyes and brought her hand to her temple._

"…_Well? Is Mieko the niece of the owner of Gakuen Alice? Do you think she's really the heiress to Gakuen Alice? I mean…that does explain how she's an heiress in a way now that I think about it…" I trailed off, waiting impatiently for Hotaru's opinion. She remained in her thinking position for a few moments before opening her eyes._

"_Koko...all I'll say is this. Whatever you saw, whatever you're thinking, it has truth in them." My mouth opened wide._

"_So…she really is the niece of Kazumi-san? I knew she was important! I just knew it! And her eyes…she's disguising herself right?" I excitedly asked, pleased with myself as Hotaru closed her eyes again._

"…_Think what you want to think. But don't pry into other people's businesses too much. There must have been a reason why Mieko hid her identity. Keep in mind, she risked her identity for you, so be grateful to her." With those words, Hotaru gave me a look, and followed the same pathway that Ruka previously left in._

"_Hey! Wait! Hotaru! I still have questions! So does that mean Mieko is one of us now? Does that mean Mieko is as powerful as us?" I shouted to her. She turned around, and raised her eyebrows. _

_I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. I already knew the answer._

End of Flashback (still Koko's POV)

I smiled brightly again to myself. I'm pretty sure if someone were watching me right now, they'd assume I was on drugs at this rate with the way I'm smiling. But I seriously can't help it. Everything and I mean everything makes sense now! It explains why I couldn't read her mind when I first met her. It explains why she's been so confident in herself on her first day. It explains why she's actually here. I glanced at Mieko again. But Koko…you must remember what Hotaru told you. There's a reason why Mieko hid her identity.

_So no worries Mieko. You got my back when you gave me your Nullification Stone, so I got your back. You can definitely count on me. _

Mikan's POV

What is up with everyone today? Not to sound vain or anything…but I feel like everyone can't take his or her eyes off me. I squirmed in my seat as I felt Hyuuga's eyes penetrate me, Koko's contagious smile beaming at me, making my own lips curve into a small smile, Hotaru's stoic gaze with her hands clamped on her camera, and Narumi-sensei's knowing glance that made me regret using him to be the one in charge of the tests that this class is going to partake in…

I smirked my lips as I imagine the things that will be in store for my fellow classmates. And no. They aren't even harsh. Most of the tests were made by Ru-chan actually… She just loved the idea, any idea really, of new ways to make herself richer. Hard to believe she's the secon- oops, I mean _third_ richest person attending Gakuen Alice.

Flashback (Mikan's POV)

_I left Koko to do what he wanted. I shook my head to myself. Oh, Mikan. Another person knows my secret… and what? I've only been here for how many days? I giggled to myself and shook my head again. Oh screw it! Who cares anyway? Koko won't talk, especially after what I did for him and it's just two people so far…_

_I looked up to the sky and watched the clouds move. I smiled then, and stretched my arms into the air and yawned. Okay, might as well visit my Uncle._

…

"_Hey Uncle!" The figure I saw that was leaned over his desk jumped in surprise._

"_Oh! Mikan, you surprised me. Why are you here?" I smiled at my Uncle, and used my transformation Alice. Gone went my hideous face, and I just sat down on one of Uncle's recliners. _

"_Can't a niece visit her Uncle without being questioned why?" He gave me a small smile and drew his hand over the large amount of papers on his desk._

"_Well, yes. But as you can see, I have a lot of work to catch up on." I shrugged and leaned back on the chair. _

"_It's cool Uncle. I'm just bored, and this chair is comfortable…mind if I take a nap here?" I peeked and saw my Uncle shaking his head playfully._

"_So much like your father…of course you can Mikan. You're welcome to anytime." I smiled at his comment._

"_Oh and do you mind if I use your phone? I left my phone in my dorm, and I want to call mother and father. I haven't talked with them since they dropped me off."_

"_Sure, the phone's near the bookcase over there." I nodded my head to him, and walked over to dial my mother's cell. It rang 4 times before a man picked it up._

"_Hello, Sakura-sama's assitant, Yoshio speaking." He was speaking English. I rolled my eyes. That's right, they were on a business trip in America._

"_Hello Yoshio-san. This is Mikan, may I speak to my mother or father if they are currently available please?" I replied back._

"_Oh! Mikan-sama! It's a pleasure to finally talk to you. I'll put your mother on the line right away." I made a fast 'thank you' before the line went silent. I heard scurrying of feet and murmurs before I heard my mother's voice._

"_Mimi-chan! Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you! You had your father and I worried when we never got a call, and gave us some laughter when we heard about Shouda-san's company. Oh Mikan, you shouldn't have done something so cruel! We happen to love the Shouda's. Fuyumi and Shizo are friends of ours. Gave them a scary fright that's for sure. Oh Mikan! We miss you so much too! How are you? How are your classes? Did you make any new friends? Are they treating you badly? How are you brothers?" I giggled to myself as my mom bombarded me with questions. Oh how I missed my mother…_

"_I'm fine, calm yourself. Don't get stressed in America okay? I'm perfectly fine. My classes are…interesting. I became friends with Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan! As well as Yuu, Koko and Ruka-kun. I met up with Ru-chan, and I saw Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai. And Yoyo-chan and Aniki are doing just fine."_

"_Oh? You already met them all? What about Natsume honey? Or Luna?" She had a suspicious change of tone when she mentioned that, but I shook it off._

"_Yes, I've already met everyone. Oh and since I'm here in school, could you mention to Aunty Kaoru that her son is dating Koizumi?" I heard a faint gasp on the other end._

"_What? Natsume is dating Luna? Seriously? That's quite interesting news…I hear wedding bells." I laughed at my mother's love mood. She believes that the first guy you date is the one that you'll marry. Her first boyfriend was what do you know? Father. Even if I could have had a boyfriend before there's that main reason why I never bothered… my mom would be planning our wedding before we even had our first kiss. _

"_Mom seriously? We don't all have relationships like father and you. But they are always seen together, so I think Aunty should know." _

"_Yes yes! I'll tell her. Oh, things are so exciting over there isn't it? Mommy wishes to join you." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't whine Mom! Its just school…" I imagine her smiling then as she spoke._

"_Yes, but it's a school where my lovely daughter attends. But anyway dear, I hope you're doing okay. Take care of yourself. Don't push yourself too hard. Be careful on missions as well. Hmm?"_

"_Yes mother. I will. And no worries, my first mission is tonight."_

"_Okay, Rei said he wouldn't give you horrible missions. Oh, me and your father should just take things into our own hands and end the little arguments against Kazu's school…" _

_I laughed to her. "Now where's the fun in that?" She laughed at that comment as well._

_There was a pause on the other line before my mom spoke up again. "…How's your disguise going by the way? No one discovered your secret right?"_

_I turned my head. Strange topic… "No…other than Ru-chan. But I expected that from her eventually. And sort of…Koko."_

"_Koko? Kokoro Yome you mean? Huh…that's interesting. Me and your father were thinking…" Her voice trailed off._

"_You and dad thinking what?" I asked curiously. There was a slight pause._

"_Oh…just nothing. Nothing. Sweetie, sorry to cut our conversations short, but I have to go..Ugh…Yoshio's calling for me for another meeting." _

"_Wait wha-at? Mom, I never heard him on the other line." _

"_Ope, he's talking to me…uh..got..crinkle…to…crinkle. what…crinkle… your breaki…crinkle…ing up with me. BYE MIKAN, love you!" The phone went silent, as I stared in disbelief. _

"_Mikan-chan? You okay? You've been staring at the phone for awhile." I turned my head to my uncle still shocked at my mother's actions._

"_Mother! She hung up on me. She started crinkling a piece of paper. Like really? Just because I wanted to know something…jeez…" My uncle laughed at my mother's actions. _

"_Well, your mother and father are…haha…busy. And she could have actually lost the connection." I rolled my eyes at his comment._

"_No…My mother's hiding something. She's planning something big…and she doesn't want me to find out anything until she's done planning…UNCLE!" I turned to him quickly; my eyes were sparkling with mischief._

"…_What?"_

"_Please please please please please find out what mother and father are up too! For me! You're only niece?" I twinkled my eyes to him, and gave him a puppy dogface. He laughed amusingly._

"_Oh, Mikan. How about…no? You'll find out eventually what they're planning."_

"_Ah-ha! So they are planning something. And you know! Tell me tell me!"_

"_I didn't say I knew and I..I don't know if they're plan…" His voice started getting quiet toward the end, as he turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk._

"_Uncle…you know. Tell me now!"_

"_Oh look at the time, Mikan! I have a meeting in a…minu...now. So if you excuse me…" My mouth opened wide as he made the same excuse as my mother. _

"_Really Uncle really? But whatever. I'm going to talk to Hotaru. And you know Hotaru. She knows everything." He turned to look at me suspiciously, but smiled at waved his hand. I got up from the recliner and walked to the door, sticking out my tongue before I opened the door and left his office angrily. _

_Stupid Uncle. Stupid mother. What are they hiding from me? Ugh. I sent Hotaru a telepathic message to meet me in my room. Why are they hiding something from me? They should know I'm not an impatient person. I teleported to my room, then and ran over to bury my face in my pillow. They're not planning something bad right? They wouldn't…they couldn't… I smashed my face more and screamed, the sound getting muffled by the pillow._

"_What's up with you baka?"_

_I looked up and saw Hotaru on the side of my bed. _

"_Hotaru! You'll never guess what happened just now with Uncle and mother! They're hiding something from me. And I NEED to know what they're hiding." I whined._

"…_Baka. You'll find out eventually if they're hiding something. Just be patient and wait." She replied simply, walking over and sinking herself into my bed. _

"_Hotaru. You know I'm not patient. My uncle wouldn't even tell me what my mom is planning, so this is something big. I can feel it."_

_Hotaru looked at me then, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what's going on. So why are you complaining to me?"_

"_Because you're my best friend!"_

"_Says you." I looked at her sadly, and fake tears ran down my face._

"_Hotaru! Wah! How could you say that?"_

"_Baka. I can't be friends with an idiot like you." _

"_Mou, Hotaru. I'm not an idiot." _

"_Says you." I gaped at her response. _

"_Hotaru! You're impossible sometimes." I saw a small smile appear on her lips but it quickly disappeared._

"_Baka….Was complaining to me the only reason why I'm here? Or did you need something else. I'm missing quality picture time with my bunny boy." _

"_Oh~ Did you say, your bunny boy? Do you have a thing for Ruka? Aww! That's so cute! Ru-ru chan is in loooove~" I joked in a sing songy voice. She glared at me angrily and brought out her baka gun and pointed it at me._

"_Did you really just say that baka?" She threatened. I giggled and shrugged. A sound exploded from her cannon, and hit me hard in the face. _

"_Ow…Hotaru! Jeez, can't you take a joke? You just left a bruise on my jaw." I said, rubbing the red spot on my face._

"_You're fault. Now if you're done, I'm going to leave."_

"_Wait! Wait! I need you're help, seriously."_

"_Then hurry up and say it. I don't have all day."_

"_Okay okay. I need help with the tests I'm going to give. I've thought of some, but they aren't really…good." I saw Hotaru's eyes brighten, at this, and she turned to me evily._

"_Now this…this I can help with." She was rubbing her hands together, and muttering to herself. I sweat dropped. Oh, Hotaru, what do you have planning in the diabolical mind of yours?_

"_Now all you have to do is…" I listened to her plans, and my eyes widened. _

_Maybe…maybe these tests could actually work…_

End of Flashback (Mikan's POV)

I grinned in anticipation as Narumi-sensei started giving out rules. Oh, this will be an interesting homeroom…

Normal POV

"Now class. Here are the rules for this first…activity we'll be playing. First off, this activity is called, 'Account for That'. Everyone looked at each other. Account? For that? Sounds…mathy…

"To play this game requires skill in mathematics, and personal knowledge. Doesn't that sound fun?" Narumi saw eyes rolling but continued to smile. "You'll be given a scenario, and as a heir or heiress, you will basically calculate, the money spent, and determine how much money is to be brought along to make the people in the scenario happy!" The class grimaced at this activity. Really? If they wanted to do math, they'd just go to Jinno-sensei.

"Okay~ Let's begin shall we? The first scenario goes like this. In Tokyo, a family of 8 goes on a vacation to Hawaii. They go to the airport where 2 of those members fly first-class, 3 members fly business class, and the 3 others fly economy class. They arrive in Hawaii, but realize, oh my gosh! The Airport has lost their luggage. They are depressed, but decide to go to a hotel with the nearest shopping center close by. They rent a van and ride to Waikiki. They rent a hotel at the Hilton Hawaiian Village for $135 a night. Once they settled themselves in the hotel, they take their car and go to Ala Moana Shopping Center, where they buy $356 worth of clothes between the 8 of them. It is nightfall, and they travel back to their hotel. It is they're first time in Hawaii, so they take the wrong turn, and end up in another city. Their car runs out of gas, and they are stranded in an unknown neighborhood, where they call upon a taxi to pick them up. They were exactly 13 miles away from their hotel. Now…from their first day in Hawaii, how much money should they have brought to still be able to survive another 3 days? This includes the flight to and from." Narumi smiled clapping his hands together by his brilliant story and stared at his gaping students.

"What the hell, Narumi!"

"How are we supposed to figure that out?"

"You guys will be able to. All the information you need is in the story. And…if you guys want, you can compare answers. Good luck my darlings. You have 15 minutes. Once you have an answer, bring it to me."

The class groaned in defeat as they wrote different calculations down on their notebooks.

A crimson-eyed boy thought for a while before going up and giving a 5-digit number into the hands of the Pheromone teacher. Narumi grinned in anticipation as he looked at the answer Natsume had written down. His eyes widened and grinned even more.

"Oh oh~ Seems like one person solved this question correctly. Even down to the right cent. Wonderful Natsume. Wonderful!" Natsume grunted in his response and walked back to his seat. (A/N: 5-digit number meaning, like $10,000. The five digit does not include cents, so really Natsume wrote a 7-digit number but that seemed confusing to me, so whatever. hehe)

"Of course, Natsume would be able to solve this."

"I don't even know where to start!"

"Hey did you guys get xxxxxx?"

"No…I got xxx!"

"Stupid! They need to bring more than that!"

The class argued with each other as another student walked up to Narumi giving her 5-digit number. The class looked up and patiently waited to see Narumi's response. Narumi smiled again.

"And…another correct answer. Down to the right cent as well. Thank you Ms. Imai." She smirked in response, and went back down to take pictures of her frustrated classmates.

A few minutes later, Ruka walked up and gave a number to Narumi, then Luna. One by one the rest of the members of the Top 10 went up and sent their number to Narumi. Each answer brought a smile to Narumi's face, as he announced that all had gotten the right number down to the right cent. The rest of the class groaned each time that was announced, as the 15 minutes on the clock clicked down.

"I can't do this. I keep getting the same xxxxxx digit number."

"Yeah…I don't even know Hawaii. Can't they travel to America instead?"

"Idiot, Hawaii is apart of America."

"I meant, the United States part."

"…Okay, dude. Hawaii _is _part of the United States. It's the 50th state!"

"…Well…whatever! I just don't want to do this…"

A black-eyed girl laughed at the class's struggles and exchanged a quick glance with the inventor sitting diagonally across from her. Hotaru noticed and glanced at her as if asking, '_Are you going to give an answer?' _Mieko shrugged her shoulders as she twirled a pencil in her hand. Mieko thought again, before writing down a _statement_ on a small piece of paper. Unknowingly, her seatmate looked at her answer, and raised his brows. Natsume stared at the statement, and shook his head slightly. _She couldn't be right…could she? Damn…I never accounted that fact…_

"1 minute left my lovelies. Answers now please?" Narumi announced. Reluctantly, members of Class B went up and sent their answers in.

"We-well…these are some…interesting answers…Ms. Yumi, by the way, I assure you they need more than $589 for their trip..." A girl blushed in embarrassment, at the announcement. "Are these all the answers?" Narumi glanced up to the table in the back, making eye contact with the nullification girl. She got up from her seat and quickly gave Narumi a folded piece of paper before walking back. All eyes were on her, as Narumi unfolded the paper, and read her answer. The class was silent, as they watched Narumi's face go from a frown, to a question, to a wide grin.

"Well well well…. It seems like I've made a mistake. I forgot to mention an important thing in my scenario that should have been accounted for… Ms. Mieko…you caught that. Congratulations to you." Narumi announced, as he waved the piece of paper in front of the class.

"What? What didn't you say Narumi?"

"Yeah! Maybe that could have changed our answers?"

"What'd she write?"

Narumi cleared his throat. The class instantly silenced as he spoke. "Well, if you'd like to know, Ms. Mieko simply wrote, '_Depends on the time of year they're visiting.'_" Narumi smiled to his class as everyone's eyes widened at the answer.

"Of course…flights to and from Hawaii during some times of the year are way cheaper than others, as well as the price of hotel rooms. It's true… I didn't catch that. I just accounted for average trip time…" Yuu announced, shaking his head for his silly mistake. The class looked at Mieko who was sitting quietly in her seat as she tried to ignore the stares.

"Yes Yuu, that's true. You see class. In situations like these, you have to think of all the different factors that could affect your future businesses. Even though this scenario I gave you wasn't true and had nothing to do with businesses, it's a way for you guys to think. Before you make any deals with anyone, you must think of all the factors that could affect the amount of money you invest in something." Narumi announced as his class gaped at his statement. They've never heard their teacher say something so intelligent like that ever.

Narumi grinned. "Great! Now wasn't that fun?" Class B groaned in defeat. That was the hardest math game they've ever played. Who knew money could be that hard?

"Oh, you guys had such joy. Since I made a mistake in the first scenario, we'll move on to the second activity. And this second activity we'll be playing is called…"

"No, God please no Narumi!"

"Yeah! That last activity was killer. We can't handle anymore."

"Oh, psh. You guys can and must. This next activity is super easy. It is called, 'A.R.K' or 'Acts of Random Kindness." The class groaned again. Seriously? Who thought of these stupid activities?

"Now the rules of this game are simple. Look to any person in this room, and do a random act of kindness to them. Whether it be…complimenting they're appearance, giving them a hug or a kiss, helping them sort out a problem they have, anything that's kind really. Every single person must play in this game, and everyone must have had an act of random kindness placed upon them. And so this activity starts…now!"

Class B was silent for a while. Everyone staring at each other, urging with their eyes for others to start first. Koko cleared his throat and stood up, while everyone looked at him.

"Anna, Nonoko?" The twins turned to look at him.

"Yes?" They responded.

"You know how I always say it's freaky whenever you guys have the exact same thoughts?" They nodded their head.

"Yeah…well, I don't know if this is an act of random kindness, but…I actually don't find it that freaky. I think it's really cool actually. I'm just jealous because I don't have someone that I can share the same thoughts with." Koko confessed quietly, he heard clicking pictures and saw Hotaru recording the whole thing. Embarrassed, he sat back down while everyone still stared. Anna and Nonoko got up from their seats and walked over to Koko's table.

"Koko!"

"That was the sweetest thing,"

"Anyone has ever said to us.

"Thank you!" They both gave him a hug and went back to their seats. After the first Act of Random Kindness was commenced, the whole class buzzed with love.

"Hey man. Sorry for helping you with your math homework, resulting in you failing the class…"

"I'm never realized I was so mean to you all this time. I swear I'll be nicer."

"Sorry for everything I've caused you. I didn't realize going to that dance was so special to you.

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry you're girlfriend cheated on you with me."

Everyone was being complimented, apologies were being made, and tears appeared on some people's faces. A line of girls appeared in front of a certain raven-haired guy as they complimented him with kindness.

"Natsume-sama, you're eyes are the best feature on your body."

"Natsume! You're personality is just like your Alice, fiery, yet beautiful."

"Natsume, you're handsome, and I love you."

"Nat-chan. You can go to hell for all I care, but because of this stupid activity…" A blond girl went up and kissed him then, smirking at the way Natsume's eyes hardened at the action.

"Luna…" She smirked at him and walked back to her seat. Natsume rolled his eyes and wiped his lips with his hand.

No one noticed Natsume disgusted reaction. Only the girl sitting next to him caught his expression and sat quietly in her seat, watching the actions of her classmates, waiting for her Act of Random Kindness.

"Hotaru…I'm sorry for what I did when we were 5. Even now, I feel really awful." Ruka spoke. Looking innocently at the inventor next to him. She gave him a glare, and continued to take pictures of her class.

"…I'm glad you did what you did actually," Ruka turned his head suddenly at her response. His eyes widened at her soft tone she took. "Thank you…" His mouth opened. Did the ice queen really say thank you to him?

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Hotaru! What was that for?"

"Don't look so surprised, baka. I can be kind when I want to be." Hotaru shot him a glare and went back to taking pictures. Ruka rubbed his head in pain, but secretly smiled to himself when he remembered the words that had came out of his inventor's mouth. _'Thank you'. _

"Hey…Koko." Koko turned his head to the side and looked at the green-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Yes Sumire?" He saw her glance down nervously, scrunching her uniform skirt up as if contemplating what to say.

"I-I…I just wanted to say…sorry. For everything." She finally said, not looking at the mind reader's face. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Sumire's hand went up and touched the warm spot that was left on her cheek from his lips.

"Thank you, Sumire." Koko grinned at her with the smile she always unconsciously loved, and without thinking, she too kissed his cheek and smiled at him. They both blushed at their actions and turned away from each other, each in their own little world.

"Ah..Now class! Acts of Random Kindness, seems to be going well hmm? Has everyone done their act of random kindness and has everyone had at least one act of random kindness placed upon them?" The class turned their attention to Narumi and nodded their heads. A raven-haired lad, though, glanced to the person sitting next to him. Natsume knew she didn't participate in this activity. He narrowed his eyes, and whispered.

"Oi…you never participated. You made these stupid activities…do you not have a kind bone in your body?" He saw her glance up at him for a moment, her black eyes glazed with annoyance.

"I never made these activieties…and I could say the same thing to you, Hyuuga-san. You never did your act of random kindness."

"I'm talking to you aren't I? That's kind enough." His head turned back to Narumi then, as Mieko stared in disbelief at his response. She too, turned her head to Narumi, and unconsciously smiled.

"You're not too bad Hyuuga. Thanks." Natsume glanced again at his seatmate, and smirked at her Act of Random Kindness. Maybe she isn't as bad as he thought she was too…

"Great great! See, this period wasn't as bad as everyone thought." The class nodded at Narumi's statement, glancing at each other in happiness.

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

A bell was heard, as everyone groaned. Was it the end of the period already?

"Oh, how awfully horrid. But lunch time everyone! We'll continue some more activities as the week progresses. Adieu my lovelies!" Narumi said, as he dismissed himself from the class. The students got up from their seats and started chatting happily with each other.

"This class period was actually pretty fun!"

"Yeah, it was! I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Even though that money activity was freaking hard…"

"Oh my god. It was hard!"

"But…it did sort of teach us what to expect when we leave this school right?"

"Yeah…You're right actually…"

"Come on guys! Or the tables in the café are going to be all gone."

Everyone filed out of Classroom B in smiles, leaving a certain girl black-eyed girl behind. Her glasses were falling off her face as usual when she walked up and examined the pieces of paper on Narumi's desk from the first activity. She smirked at the Class's answers as she fished a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hey…Akira? Yeah, this is me…"

**.:.**

A/N: Okay guys…This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written. 19 pages and over 8,000 words! And it literally flowed out of me so I hoped you liked it! There was supposed to be more tests, but…this chapter was sooooo long! xD I realized, ugh…I just want you guys to read what I had written, so SORRY!

BUT...I am so uber happy right now~ all your reviews are really touching and I smile at each and every one of them! ^^ You guys are all amazing! And thanks for sticking with me as my story progresses ^^ I heart you guys!

PS: I'm not a fast updater! '''_ so sorry in advance! ^^ Expect the next chapter next week Sunday hopefully~ It'll be as long as this one, so stay tuned. :D


	15. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise Surprise**

**.;.**

Normal POV

"It's been three months. Now is everything ready?"

"Yes. The final calls have been made."

"Good. Carry out what you need to and you may go."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But…won't _she_ get mad at us?"

"…She'll understand. Whatever happens next however…"

Top 10 POV

"Have you guys noticed things have become interesting these past few months?"

"Now that you say that, I'd have to agree Ruka. Things have been interesting in school recently."

"Not just now Yuu,"

"But ever since Mieko-chan entered this school."

"Yeah, ever since her arrival, things have been"

"Strange…"

"But, a fun type of strange."

The 10-some nodded their heads at the twins comments as they bathed in the sunlight behind the high school dormitories.

"I don't find it interesting. I find it somewhat cruel."

"That's interesting coming from you Sumire. Not like you know what cruel is…" Koko said sarcastically. Sumire glared in his direction and kicked her heel into his stomach.

"Shut up Koko. You know what I mean." Koko nodded weakly at her comment, and crawled to Misaki's side.

"Hmm, I'd have to agree. Lots of kids have been dropping out of school. Mainly in the high school section. Middle school, and the elementary section on the other hand have been doing just fine."

"You're right babe." Misaki rolled her eyes at Tsubasa's answer.

"But you _are _sort of right Misaki…Don't you guys thinks it's strange though? This much drop outs hasn't happened since…" Yuu trailed off. They shivered at the thought of the incident that happened too many years ago on the Takahashi incident.

"What do you think Natsume? About everything that's going on?" Ruka commented, looking at the quiet boy who was busy reading a manga like usual.

Natsume looked up lazily and shrugged, his attention going back to his book. "Economy is down. Family problems. They're just too stupid to keep learning here. I don't know. Nor do I care."

"Why are we even discussing this? I for one am glad our class is getting smaller. They had low businesses anyway. They were bound to go bankrupt one day."

"Koizumi…"

"Yes Imai?"

The 6 watched as the two heiresses glared at each other.

"Girls girls girls. Stop with all this fighting. It's getting awkward for us…" Tsubasa spoke up. Misaki gave him a look, but nevertheless nodded her head as well.

"Yeah…now isn't the time to fight. Now is the time to find out what the heck is going on in Gakuen Alice."

"Whatever Misaki. Talking about _garbage_ is useless. Why cry over spilt milk?"

"Koizumi, there are so many things I wish to do to you right now…" _But I'll just get her to do it for me. _Hotaru mumbled, under her breath.

Koko, who just so happened to shake out of his daydreaming, caught Hotaru's mumbled comment. He smirked and gave Hotaru a 'knowing' glance. Hotaru just brushed him off. He laughed to himself, picturing what exactly _she_ could do to Luna.

"This entire conversation is _stupid. _I don't see what we can do by discussing anything. I'm out." Luna shot up from the ground, and brushed her skirt off. She gave a tentative glance at Natsume, before stomping away. The group looked towards Natsume to see if he would join his girlfriend, but he ignored his friends.

"You broke up with Luna? Seriously? Wow…that's amazing. Haha, oh she took it well… Her face is hilarious! Thin-" A flame appeared on the mind reader's hem, and Natsume glared at Koko.

"Read my mind again, and who knows? Maybe _your_ company will be next." He threatened. Koko nodded his head weakly, patting the fire that had just burnt his uniform shirt.

"Wait…Natsume? You broke up with Luna? Why didn't you tell me?" Ruka asked, turning to the angered raven-haired. He shrugged in response. "Never thought it was important I guess."

"Aww…looks like that leaves just us Misaki. Right? Or actually maybe a cat-dog and a mind reader might be getting together soon who knows…" Tsubasa said, smirking at the two kouhai's that had suddenly started blushing.

"Come on you little gossiper. We'll take our leave now guys. Tell your class to watch their every step. And make sure to tell them that our companies aren't the ones that's bankrupting them okay?" Misaki said. She grabbed Tsubasa's hand and they journeyed their way back to their respective high school building.

"I guess we'll never know who's causing all this trouble…"

"We really wish we knew though."

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out actually."

"Tracking business expenses and recent activities in the markets should…"

"Point out who the culprit is."

"Right guys?"

The 6 questionably looked at Anna and Nonoko, and slowly thought about it.

"That's…true isn't it?" Yuu commented after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes it is, but I've already looked at all the records. There are none."

Everybody turned in surprise at the Ice Queen's response.

"No records? That can't be…"

"Well believe it bunny boy. I found none. I traced it. Records from the past few months have disappeared from everyone's account."

They all looked at each other strangely and all were thinking the same thing.

_Who's doing this then…if it's not us?_

"Oh! Guys! Look, it's Mieko-chan over there." Anna said, pointing her finger to a girl a few lengths away that had just exited the dorm building.

"Should we call her over?" Nonoko asked.

"Why not? She's fun to talk to." Koko said nodding his head with enthusiasm.

"Okay!" the twins responded. They walked up to Mieko and talked to her quietly. Mieko widened her eyes surprised, but smiled nevertheless and nodded her head.

"…Hello guys. It's nice to talk to you all again." Mieko said, once the twins led her to their meeting place.

"Hello Sasaki-san. Did you forget something in your room?" Ruka asked, once she had settled herself on the ground a hand length away from Koko and Hotaru.

"H-huh? O-oh, yes. I u-um…dropped off my maths textbook so I wouldn't have to carry it this afternoon." Mieko responded, gazing down at her hands.

Ruka nodded his head at her answer.

"So, Sasaki. We were talking about the recent drop outs happening in school these past few months…ever since you joined our campus…any comments?" Sumire spoke up, staring intently at the 'beastly' girl.

Mieko's eyes narrowed slightly but quickly blinked and set a fake smile on her face. "I've noticed that…I-I don't really know what's going on…but I'm just glad I'm not being affected by everything that's happening."

Natsume's POV

I blocked out the noise as soon as that 'ugly beast' arrived. I turned my attention back to my manga, and as I turned the page my shoulder cracked slightly by the soft movement. It hurt for a few seconds before a numb feeling followed after. Stupid mission last night…

I flexed my muscles slightly as I shifted my posture. I looked up and my eyes immediately traveled to the ugly girl. Her glasses were sliding off her nose and I grimaced at the 'grease' that hung to her face. My eyes traveled down her body. And please. Before you call me a pervert. I, Natsume Hyuuga, am not checking this ugly girl out. She's fat, and disgusting and just plain ugly. But I can't help my eyes, as I'd like to say.

That's when I noticed it.

It was a white strip on her shoulder, as if her shoulder was wrapped in gauze due to an…injury…

Flashback (Natsume's POV)

_Dangerous Abilities Class has been interesting these past few months. It was actually…fun._

"_-ro Neko…Hyuuga!"_

_I turned my head and smirked as I saw the exasperated Silent Angel in front of me._

"_Are you even listening to me bastard?" I gazed at her pouted lips and it took great restraint not to just kiss her right then and there._

"_Tch. No. Why would I?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me and glared. At least…I'm quite positive she did. Half her face was covered in the darn mask of hers, so I couldn't see her beautiful face properly._

"_You, Kuro Neko, are lucky we're at a truce. If we weren't I would have used your own Alice against you and killed you for being arrogant towards me."_

_I gave her a look and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure sure whatever you say S.A…" I knew I ticked her off by my comment, because she drew her hand back. I dodged her slap and grabbed her wrist in the process. She struggled against my hold, as I brought my face down toward hers. I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks and I smirked. She must have noticed it because she growled. "Hyuuga…let. Me. Go."_

"_Make me." She glared at me and before I knew it, I was thrown into a wall by some strong wind. I groaned as my head hit the cement, but shook it off as I turned my head and scowled at the girl a few lengths away who was rubbing her wrist._

"_Hurts right? That's how you made me feel Kitty."_

"_I just held onto your wrist stupid. I didn't throw you against a freaking wall damnit." She sniggered at my comment._

"_Aww…is the black cat sore right now?" She said sarcastically._

_I narrowed my eyes at her remark, and got up from the ground. "Tch…whatever…"_

_She smiled triumphantly at my comment. But when she turned her back toward me, I threw a fireball at the back of her head. She turned around just in time and ducked, throwing me a furious glare._

"_Hasn't anyone ever told you-" My eyes narrowed as she formed a blue fireball in her hand. "Playing fire with fire will only get you burned?" She threw it at me, and I jumped out of the way._

"_No. But fire is supposed to burn, so doesn't matter does it?" I said back, forming a flame and flared it out. She sent a large firewall up, absorbing my flames and shot it back at me. I ran up and rolled out of the way. She glared at my fast movements and shot one fireball after the other. I smirked at her actions and dodged each attack she sent me. They don't call me the best for nothing._

_As she paused to take a short breath, I used that opportunity to create my own fireball, aiming it at her legs. I saw her eyes widen slightly, as she mistakenly jumped in the air, the ends of her shoes singing from the heat. She fell onto the ground, and I walked up to her and pinned her down with my arm. S.A was breathing hard, and I smirked at her disheveled mess._

"_I win."_

_She growled, and tried to push me away. I knew her tricks, and grabbed both her hands and sat on her legs. "Shut up Hyuuga. You know I hate using fire…"_

_I smirked at her response. "Sure…or…you just suck." She narrowed her eyes at my response and turned her head away._

_I brought my head down closer to her face. I was close enough to catch a glimpse of her soft chocolate orbs, and I could feel my heart racing faster when she turned her head back towards me. I saw her eyes look at me, or a part of me. My eyes traveled her vision and it landed on my lips. I smirked at her direct gaze._

"_Like my lips that much do you?"_

_She quickly looked away, but smiled nevertheless. "And if I said yes?" My eyes slightly widened at her quick response, but I sent her a small smile._

"_Then I'd say they taste better than they look." I saw her eyebrows rise playfully, and I chuckled as I bent my head lower, unable to control my urge to kiss her, when the door opened._

"_What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. Doing?"_

_We looked up to a furious Persona, and I groaned inwardly. I felt a shove on my chest, as S.A got up from the under me. _

"_Nothing Persona. Just…" She turned to me, a secret look planted on her face. "Training…"_

_Persona glared at her for a while, before turning his deadly gaze at me. I shrugged at his expression, and ignored him. I get that look from him 24/7._

"_Might I remind you two, you're operatives…this isn't a playground."_

_I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head along with S.A._

"_Good…and you two have a mission, so get going already." He threw us a folder, and S.A caught it in mid-air. We nodded our heads in understanding, and Persona turned around._

"…_Oh. And be careful. This mission is different from others…" He said before opening the door and leaving. I narrowed my eyes at his comment, and frowned. This is the first time Persona has ever told me 'be careful'…this mission must be deadly._

"_It says we're going to a Warehouse in downtown Tokyo, to retrieve a disk with information. Apparently it has all the information on every single student attending Gakuen Alice." S.A said, and I nodded my head. Sounds easy, like any other mission._

"_Oh…and it says its being guarded by the…" She paused. I looked up and her mouth was gaped open a little. _

"_Guarded by…what?" I asked._

_A fire suddenly flamed, burning the evidence of what we are about to do, and her eyes turned toward me._

"_The Master."_

_My eyes widened at this and I narrowed my eyes fast._

"_The Master? Him? Really? The information on that disc isn't even that important. You can find student information on the Internet. Why does the Master protect it?"_

_She thought for a while, before turning her gaze toward me. "Most likely to meet us again to take revenge." My eyes narrowed again, but silently agreed with her. Of course the Master would want revenge. Last time we saw him, we killed his son for pete's sake._

"_Okay. Can we get going now then? I want this mission to be done." She nodded her head, and walked toward me._

"_Yeah. Ready then?" She asked, holding out her hand. I took it and we were engulfed in a shining light. The Teleportation Alice. _

_The next thing I knew I was blinking my eyes, and in front of me was a building. A warehouse. It had a big 34 on the side of the building. That's our building. That's where the Master is waiting for us._

_We traveled slowly down, and entered the warehouse through the open window on the third floor. S.A was using a Sensor Alice and wagged her finger to follow her. _

'_There is someone in the hallway going in the east direction. The disc is west, but I have a feeling we'll need to kill this guy. '_

_I nodded at her telepathic thought and we both ventured out. S.A was right. I saw the back of the man that she had just mentioned, and we slowly slid out, trying not to make a sound. Unfortunately however, the warehouse was old, and the floors creaky._

_The man turned behind him, and his eyes widened at the sight of us. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! INTRU-" His voice was cut off as I sent a flame toward his head. I turned my head away as I ignored his cries of agony._

"_We have to hurry. There are approximately 146 guards in this building plus the Master, and…more than half of them heard this dude's scream." S.A announced, and I nodded my head. We started running until we crossed paths with an army of men._

"_Crap…It's that Kuro Neko…and Silent Angel."_

"_You guys are going to pay for breaking in."_

_I turned to S.A and smirked. She smiled at me, and we nodded our heads together. And we went down to business. She took half the guards, and I took the other half. After a few minutes of futile fighting, we were standing in a pool of blood. S.A's white dress was drenched in red, and her tongue was slowly licking away the blood that had splashed along her lips. Even though we were in a dark situation, I couldn't help but think I haven't seen S.A so hot…_

"_Come on Kuro Neko. We have to meet the Master now."_

"_Hn."_

_We walked through the room at the end of the hallway and pushed open the doors. In front of us was a disk underneath a container. In front of this however, was a man. He was tall, wearing a type of magician's suit while half his face was covered with a black mask. He grinned as soon as we entered._

"_Well well well…I knew you two would show up. Took you…12 minutes to defeat all my guards. Not. Very. Impressive. I might say." He spoke, twirling his hand into the air._

_S.A smirked at him, and walked forward. "Hmm…if I recall, it only took us a second to kill you son. Would you call that impressive?" The Master hardened his gaze at her, and clenched his fist, a bitter smile appearing on his face._

"_As a matter of fact, no. I do not. And I'd advise you to turn you tails around, and leave me to my business. I'm being kind right now. You know what I can do to you….well…Kuro Neko anyway." I narrowed my eyes at his comment, but nevertheless silently agreed with him. _

"_You do realize, my have an Alice that can 'protect' people…right?" SA said back._

"_Hmm…yes, well…we'll see about that…" The Master smirked then, and before I could figure out his plan exactly, the windows were shattered by a great wind. _

_I turned my head, and the trees outside seemed to glow bigger and brighter. I blazed my hands and glared._

"_Why the hell does he have to have the Elemental Alice."? I swore as I dodged a vine that came my way._

"_Please Neko…This will be an easy fight." I smirked at SA's comment and nodded my head. _

"_Don't think so highly of yourselves just yet…"_

_My eyes widened at the Master's comment, and I looked up just in time to see a boulder coming straight my way. Thankfully I dodged it, but it fell on the edge of my pants. Crap, I can't move. I tried to struggle my way out from under the rock, but I'm assuming the Master must have done something to this boulder because it suddenly grew vines. The harder I struggled, the more vines popped out and kept me from escaping._

"_Now now now Kuro Neko. Are you ready to die?" My eyes narrowed at his comment, as the Master walked toward me. _

"_Tch. " I spat back as I struggled harder. A person should be scared in a position like mine, but I could only feel a burning hatred for the man in front of me. _

"_This is what my son felt as you killed him…" He hissed. I saw his arm draw back and the knife in his hand was like a mirror. I saw the crazed look in the Master's eyes, and I saw S.A battling a bunch of elements that kept coming her way. She looked like she was struggling to get to me, but I saw her body getting tired. Crap. Now…I feel like I'm screwed._

"_Good bye Kuro Neko…It was…fun playing with you." The Master spoke. I drew out a breath, and stopped struggling in the vines. _

"_You just sounded gay saying that…did you know that?" He angrily shot me a look and in frustration threw the knife quickly at my torso. I heard a scream then, as I closed my eyes. I felt an impact on my stomach, and I felt a sharp pain in my heart. My eyes opened, and a body was on top of me. _

_Silent Angel. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, as the knife from the Master hung in a bloody mess. _

"_Huh…I guess this is pain enough Kuro Neko. Seeing the one you love die in front of your eyes." I would have yelled back, but I was too shocked at the mess of the girl in front of me. _

_I didn't notice the Master disappearing into the night. I could only see the blood from her body was running around me._

"_Wha-what the hell SA? You should have just let him kill me…"_

_She turned her head toward me weakly and smiled. "Oh shut up. You...would ha-have died in front of me. I-I…wouldn't be able to live if that happened…" _

_I felt another shot of pain in my heart, as her breathing got raspier. _

"_Shut up, and don't talk. We have to get you out of here."_

"_Ta-take the…knife…back…h-hurts…"_

_I reached up, slightly annoyed at the fact that the elemental elements that were holding me down a few minutes before was gone, and swiftly pulled the knife out. She hissed in response as a flood of blood gushed out. _

"_Sorry…" I murmured as I quickly tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it tightly around her shoulder._

_She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. "U-use…telepor-ation…around m-my neck…" I nodded my head fast, and brushed her drenched hair away from her neck. I saw the bright yellow stone and clutched in my fist._

_Gakuen Alice I thought and we were flashed in a light for the second time that night. _

"_Kuro Neko. You're back, thank-" Persona's comment paused as he saw a body in my arms. He rushed over, and his eyes widened. _

"_Silent Angel? Silent Angel! Wake up damnit!" Persona swore angrily as he grabbed my shoulders. "What the fuck happened Hyuuga?" _

_My heart pounded as I placed SA on the ground. "She…saved me from the Master…" I muttered back. Persona threw me a glare, but whipped open a phone. He murmured into it, and shut the phone just as quick. _

"_Doctor Subaru is coming now…the only thing we can do is wait…" Persona muttered, as his hand brushed the hair out of SA's face. Her eyes were still closed as if she was peacefully sleeping. I watched her closely, the rise of her chest rising and falling. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive._

"_Hyuuga. Take a rest, and leave. I'll take care of Silent Angel." I turned my attention to Persona, and was about to argue back. He raised his hand up to prevent me from talking back. "Now Hyuuga. You need rest. And Silent Angel will be fine. It's an injury on her shoulder. We get those all the time. Just leave." _

_I stared silently back, and looked down at the broken figure again. I clenched my fist, but weakly nodded my head. I retreated back out the room, but not before giving one last look at the girl in a pool of her own blood._

End of Flashback (Natsume's POV)

My eyes narrowed at the memory of the mission and I looked at the beast again. Her right hand was fixing her shirt as if she was making sure her shoulder injury wasn't seen. Her movements seemed slower than usual as if she was hurting.

_Is she…Silent Angel? _

My head shook at the preposterous thought. She couldn't be…could she?

I gazed at the ugly beast again but this time she turned to look at me back. I blinked at her intense gaze, but nevertheless continued to stare. She never looked away, and held my hard gaze as if she was telling me to stop trying to figure her out, and our staring contest only ended when Anna asked her a question and she turned to answer it.

Mieko Sasaki…even though your one ugly beast…I've never been so interested in you until now…

Normal POV

"Guys, we have to go now. Lunch period is about to end, and Narumi seems to have another activity planned for us." Yuu said after a couple of chatting.

"Oh yeah! That's right. I don't want to miss it. The activities are super fun!" Koko exclaimed, getting up from the ground. He held a hand out to Sumire who gladly took it and he pulled her up.

"I hate to admit it, but some activities have been fun." Sumire said.

"Yeah, except for yesterday's one, where we had to dress up in those weird costumes. I still couldn't figure out what that had to do with businesses…" Ruka commented, shivering at the thought of the knight costume he had to wear.

"Business for me of course. Your costume pictures sold out very quickly." Hotaru answered. Ruka gave her a look, but shook his head in defeat.

"I liked the activity we did when we went to visit the elementary school students."

"It was fun talking to them and telling them what to expect in high school and the future."

"They seem so interested."

"And they were so cute!" Anna and Nonoko finished together, giddy from the thoughts of the younger ones.

"Mieko, what was you favorite activity?" Nonoko asked.

Mieko thought for a while and shyly smiled. "U-umm…I'm not too sure. I liked all of them I guess."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at this answer and sat up, brushing her skirt. "Bakas. Let's go. I have a feeling this activity will be special."

Her friends looked at her confusingly, but nodded.

They walked back to the school buildings, and were greeted by an enthusiastic Narumi-sensei.

"Hello my wonderful students! I've missed you all this past lunch period. Please, take your seats, take your seats!"

Mieko laughed at Narumi-sensei's eagerness, and gave him a smile. He winked back at her secretly, as Class B all filed in and took their respective seats.

Narumi clapped his hands, and smiled brightly at his students as he always does.

"Wonderful, wonderful! We have something amaaazing planned today, quite fun I'd have to say."

The class looked at each other hesitantly. They knew everything that Narumi-sensei has ever mentioned as fun, turned out to be something rather…random.

"Today we will form ourselves into a circle and everyone will share to the class…a secret." Narumi continued, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Class B murmured with each other. A secret?

"Naru…aren't secrets supposed to be just that…secrets?"

"Yeah sensei! What if we don't want to participate?"

"Or what if we don't have any secrets to share!"

Narumi hushed the incoming questions and shook his head. "Now Class, I'm 100% positive everyone in this room holds a secret, and you must participate, school rules."

"School Rules?"

"What kind of school rule forces students to admit something they don't want to?"

"That's called oppression!"

Narumi rolled his eyes at the last comment, but smiled. "The rule attending school is that you must do any assignment that you're teacher gives you, and this is an assignment, so you must. I'm sorry, but come come! Form the circle with your desk. This is great bonding time I must say."

Reluctantly, the students pushed their desks, and soon, they were staring glumly at each other.

"Now, Hotaru-chan has been very kind and allowed me to use her lie-detection machine!" The class groaned, as Narumi placed a small blue machine in the middle of the circle. "This box will glow bright red if a lie is told, and bright green if you have told the truth. So…shall the secret sharing begin?" Narumi stated.

The class stared at each other, and kept their mouths shut. School rule or not, they would _not_ share to anybody about their secrets.

"Oh, come one little ones! We will stay in this classroom until everybody has shared at least one secret. Here, I'll go first." Narumi announced after minutes of silence. "My secret is…I'm not gay!" Narumi finished, beaming a smile at a couple of shocked student's faces.

"He's seriously not gay?"

"Hard to believe…"

"But it's true, the box turned green."

"Oh god…"

"Wait…how is that a secret exactly?"

"It's a secret because I've never talked to anyone about my sexuality until now. Now that that's cleared up, anyone wish to follow? Or will I have to call on people…" Narumi answered, looking around the class for his first victim. The class continued to stay silent, not bothered by Narumi's threat. Narumi blinked, and secretly smiled to himself.

"Well…no takers? Hmm…Miyu," The red-haired girl looked up sheepishly. "Why don't you start us off."

Her mouth opened in shock, and she looked down at her lap. "U-uh…do I have to?"

"Yes. You must. And don't be afraid, we are all a class. Everything that stays in this room will never be mentioned again. Alice promise." Narumi answered. Miyu pursed her lips, but timidly breathed out.

"O-okay…well…I've been hiding this for awhile…" She twirled her bright red hair with her fingers and gulped. "This…this isn't myrealhaircolor!" She blurted.

Everyone turned to her secret, and their eyes widened.

"What?"

Miyu nodded embarrassed. "Yeah…It's true. I got a senior to use her color-changing Alice on me. It was just supposed to change my shirt red, but it turned my hair red instead." She hid her face into her hands, and everyone sympathetically looked at her.

"Wow…I can't believe it."

"No wonder when I saw her mom and dad I was wondering why they have brown hair, and she has red."

"Thank you Miyu for sharing your secret. We all love the color of your hair. Even if it was blue, green, white. It's beautiful." Miyu gave a small smile to Narumi. "Okay…Now that one person has gone? Anyone like to volunteer before I pick again?" Narumi looked around, and the class looked at each other. Someone raised their hand, and Narumi widened his eyes.

"Yuu? You'd like to share a secret of yours?"

Yuu nodded his head confidently, and the class turned to each other and mumbled.

"Yuu? Inchou? He has a secret?"

"Oh, I wonder what it is!"

"I bet it's cool, considering he's in the Top 10…"

Yuu blushed at the comments made, but cleared his throat. "Well…U-um…I've been keeping this secret for awhile and I think now is the best time to tell everybody…I-I'm actually…" Yuu paused as he took a deep breath. "…I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks I am. I-I've done things I'm not proud of…"

Everyone stared in shock at the class president's secret. The box turned green, and they blinked.

"Care to elaborate on some of the things you're not proud of?" Narumi said, urging Yuu to continue. Yuu rubbed his fingers together and sighed.

"Well…remember the time when you asked me to clean Class A's room after school?" Narumi nodded his head. "I didn't actually 'clean' it. When you went to check if it was clean, I used my Illusion Alice to make it look like it was clean, when it really wasn't. I felt really bad that you got in trouble by Serina-sensei when she said no one cleaned her room and you had to clean it."

The box turned green again, as Narumi chuckled. "Well well well, you put me in a little pickle that day…but Yuu, you will always be our little perfect heir here."

"Yeah Yuu!"

"Class Pres, that was nothing. I've done far more things worse than that!"

"Me too! You're perfect Yuu!"

"Just wonderful!"

Yuu smiled at the class, glad that he finally got that off his chest.

"Such wonderful secrets so far. Anyone else up for it?"

This time a couple of hands shot up in the air. If Yuu could do it, so could they!

"Narumi, I cheated on the English test you gave us last week. I don't deserve that A."

"I lied when I said I liked the design you made. I think it's hideous."

"Remember the prank that was pulled on you a few months back and you blamed your brother? It was really done by me."

"Man, I lied when I said I didn't like your sister. We actually went out and are now dating."

"The mind I read most is Sumire's." Koko answered, as his turn came around. Sumire looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Koko!" He shrugged, and smiled. "The second mind I read the most is Natsume's." The sand-haired boy got a death glare from the crimson-eyed devil.

"Koko, read my mind again, and I seriously will do what I told you I'd do during lunch."

Koko, thinking back at their little conversation, nodded his head and zipped his mouth shut.

"Anna, remember when we agreed we'd spend the entire summer in Europe together?" Anna nodded her head at her best friend. "Well…I actually got accepted into a Biomedical Science Institute. It's going to teach me chemicals used that could teach me all type of things that could save people. I'm really sorry. I should have told you sooner!"

Anna blinked her eyes, but smiled at Nonoko. "Don't be sorry! I was actually going to tell you that…I got accepted into that cooking center I've always wanted to work at!" Nonoko smiled at this and clapped hands with each other.

"Next time! We'll go to Europe!"

"Like Fall Break?"

The two girls nodded at each other, and smiled.

"I actually like you taking pictures of me."

Hotaru turned slowly to the blond boy sitting next to her and stared emotionless back at him. "Good. I only liked taking pictures of you. Since the very beginning."

Ruka blushed slightly at Hotaru's comment, and looked away in embarrassment. Hotaru snapped a picture of this emotion, and smiled slightly, turning her attention back to the class.

Natsume watched silently as his classmates all shared secrets with each other. His eyes narrowed, at their stupid behavior and glared angrily at the man who was making them do these activities.

"Natsume…you seem to not have shared…care to?" Narumi spoke up; noticing the not so nice looks the fire boy was giving him.

"Tch…no. Nothing to share with you."

"Now that's not fair. Everyone else shared something."

"Not everyone…" Natsume's eyes traveled to the girl sitting next time him. Mieko looked at Natsume surprised but kept her mouth shut. Narumi's eyes shifted to the exact same girl, and gave a secret smile.

"Of course, Mieko-chan must participate next, but you first."

Natsume sighed in his chair, and thought for a while. "I hate fangirls." He finally stated bluntly. The girls in the class held a disappointed look on their faces while the top 10 and Narumi rolled their eyes.

"Now Natsume…that's not much of a secret…"

"It's a secret to the fan girls."

Narumi shook his head, but agreed with Natsume's response. "Okay, I guess we'll accept that secret of yours. Mieko, last but not least?"

3 heads in particular tuned into what this girl might have to say as her secret. Koko, looked at Mieko, and smiled inwardly.

_Will she admit that she's the niece and owner of Gakuen Alice?_

Hotaru smirked as she snapped a picture.

_Her own plan is backfiring on her…wonder what you'll say. You very well know you helped me create that lie detector…so it works on you…_

Natsume listened in, in interest.

_She won't admit she's Silent Angel…But what will you say ugly beast?_

Mieko swore silently in her head as she tried to get her mind to come up with some random secret of hers. But sadly, the only thing she could think of was the very one she was keeping from everyone now.

"U-u-um…U-uh…I..-i…" She stuttered, trying to stall time.

"Yes, Mieko? Your secret?"

Mieko gave Narumi a silent glare in her head, and she sorted through her head for something.

"U-m..I-i…I…"

A phone suddenly rang, and Mieko sighed in relief.

_Saved by a phone…thank god._

A girl searched in her bag for her Blackberry, and another phone rang off. This time, a boy searched for his phone. Another phone rang, and soon, the class was in frenzy with different ringtones and vibrations.

Narumi looked strangely at his student's sudden call, and was about to speak when his own Class phone rang.

Hotaru stood still for a moment, and reached into her pocket for her own phone. It was buzzing and the caller was…her mother.

"Hotaru…is your mom calling too? My dad is calling."

She ignored the bunny boy as she quickly looked up and locked eyes with the only girl that had not gotten a call from anyone.

_Why are everyone's parents calling them right now?_

Natsume, too thought of it strange in how his father was calling him during school hours, and considering he rarely calls, he answered.

"Dad?"

"_Natsume? I know this is very sudden, but I'm sure that everyone in your school is getting the same message. Tune onto Channel 300 right now. It's important."_

Natsume raised his eyebrows questionably. "What are you talking about dad?"

A pause was heard, as a few murmurs were heard in the background. "_Just please son. Listen…and…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."_

The phone disconnected then, and Natsume narrowed his eyes. He abruptly stood up from his chair, as did Hotaru. He looked toward her, and she gave him a nod. They had gotten the same message.

Natsume went to the only TV available and turned it on, quickly going to Japan's International News Channel. It showed a picture of a large conference room and Natsume looked at it intently.

"Channel 300? That's exactly what my mom told me to watch."

"Mine too! My dad said it was urgent."

"Wonder what's happening."

"It's just a picture of a conference room…what is this?"

"Hold on…wait…there! That's my mom and dad in the audience!"

"Hey…there are mine!"

"And mine!"

"Look, someone's going on the podium…"

"It's…"

Class B stopped their comments as they glanced at the crimson-eyed boy whose eyes were glued to the television screen.

Narumi listened to Kazumi speak. "_Just watch what's going to happen… And…she doesn't know what's going to happen right now, so…please. Help calm her down after…."_

Narumi, looked at 'Mieko' who was gazing at the television with curiosity. Narumi closed his eyes, and agreed. He had a slight odd feeling that he might know what this broadcast is all about.

A couple walked onto the stage, their raven-colored hair and bright crimson eyes stood out from all the rest. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. They looked happy, yet at the same time slightly nervous. After them followed another couple. Mr. and Mrs. Imai, along with their son, Subaru Imai. Hotaru eyes widened at this but continued to watch silently.

Following Hotaru's parents was Ruka's mother and father. Mrs. Nogi's French assets were distinguishable in the crowd of Japanese business leaders, and Ruka looked surprised. Mr. and Mrs. Koizumi walked on stage after, there heads held slightly low. Luna glared at the screen, and pursed her lips, still mad at her father for not telling her what's going on. Misaki and Tsubasa's parents walked on stage after. Mr. and Mrs. Tobita followed, Yuu smiling a little at the sight of his parents. Sumire's eyes narrowed slightly when her parents walked on stage. She hasn't seen them or talked to them since the incident those months ago, but she was glad they looked well and happy again. Koko smiled at the sight of his mother and father, smiling even brighter when he noticed the familiar orange stone that was around his parent's neck. Finally, Nonoko and Anna's parents walked on stage, finishing the 10 richest parents in Japan.

Mr. Hyuuga walked up the podium with his wife, and he waited for the ceasing of pictures before opening his mouth to speak.

"_Welcome everyone to the sudden conference. Thank you to all those who took time out of their busy schedules to be present here today, and to those who stopped their activities and are watching this broadcast on a television screen…"_

Mr. Hyuuga paused, clearing his throat. Nastume's eyes narrowed at his dad's speech.

"_Now…I'm sure you all must be wondering, why have we called you all today. And to put things in simplest terms. We, meaning everyone included on this stage, have _been_ keeping a secret from you all. A rather large secret that finally must be told to the world."_

Hotaru's eyes widened at this, rather every Top 10 stood wide-eyed. Hotaru glanced quickly at the nullification girl sitting silently at her desk.

Mieko's face showed no emotion, but her hand was clenched under the desk.

"_Now…this secret…is not anything bad. I'm actually sure most of you know what I'm talking about. Some of you even have met this 'secret' face to face."_ Mr. Hyuuga chuckled slightly, but continued. _"I think…instead of telling you about this rather large secret… showing you would make more sense."_

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga exchanged glances with the other parents around them, and they all nodded their heads. Mr. Hyuuga smiled at them, and brought his hand out. _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of Japan…We'd like to present to you, our best friends in all senses…Izumi and Yuka Sakura."_

A gasp was heard, as the entire Class B held their breaths. A new couple walked slowly on stage, as a flood of cameras took pictures of their every move.

Natsume's eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar name mentioned by his parents. Best friends? That can't be considering he's never heard of them until now.

"_These two people standing right next to me…are one of the most wonderful people we've met in our entire lives. They've helped us through our troubles, gave so much to our country, and they have just the best personalities one could ever ask for." _Mr. Hyuuga said, as the man called, Izumi laughed at his comments.

"_Ioran…you flatter us too much."_ Mr. Hyuuga chuckled at his comment, and punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"_See this man right here? He's being much too modest. Without this man…our company, Hyuuga Cooperations, would cease to exist. This man and his loving family helped us…everyone one of us, to complete our dreams of owning our very own business industry. Everyone standing on this stage, and some even in the audience would agree that we owe everything to them."_

Everyone's eyes widened at the exchange between these two men, and stood engrossed into whatever was happening at his conference. Natsume's watched blankly as he looked at the brunette couple standing on the stage with his parents. Were they really the reason why his family became Number 1 in the business world? Was his family really Number 1 due to an unknown couple?

"_Ioran, everyone. You flatter us too much. We're always here to help." _The woman named Yuka spoke. Her lips turned in an amusing smile.

"_Yuka…You know fairly well, that everything I've said was true. Which is why, we'd like to set things straight concerning our business world. We, the owners and founders of Hyuuga Corporations…are not Japan's number 1 richest built company. This couple standing next to me, the Sakuras, of Sakura Industries, are."_

Class B turned their heads to Natsume, then back to the television screen, then back to Natsume.

"_We are sorry for hiding their identity until now, but things are just easier if everything is out in the open."_

Natsume stood wide-eyed at the news and for once in his life; he was completely and utterly shocked.

The only thing that could have shaken him from this news would be the abrupt slam of the door as Mieko Sasaki walked out.

But Natsume could only process one thing…

_He's wasn't Number 1 anymore._

**.;.**

**AN:** OMG….I'm sooo uber sorry for not updating sooner! OTL im such a horrible author. But, I made this chapter long, and hopefully it puts things in motion now. I've been meaning to update since last week, but my computer has been acting up…my files crashed, and I needed to collect everything off of another computer, so blah! :(

I hope you liked this chapter though~ and you know the drill.

REVIEW! ^_^


	16. The Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party**

**.;.**

Normal POV

"Dad…what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Natsu-"

"No. Shut up old man. Who. Are. They? I've never heard of the Sakura's in my life…and suddenly _they're _the ones responsible for our success?"

"Natsum-"

"No! I told you to shut u-"

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

The raven-haired lad glared at his mother and clenched his fist. Kaoru Hyuuga glanced at her son angrily but continued. "Never talk to your father that way, Natsume. We hid it for a reaso-"

"A reason? Then why the hell did you announce it then! Do you realize that all my life I've been living a _lie?"_

Ioran sent his wife a tired look and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Natsume…you and we both know we have given you the best life any person could ever ask for."

The boy shot him a look, but shut his mouth.

"Please understand sweetie. This announcement wasn't because of our selfishness, or inability to keep such a life long secret. This was a joint decision, approved by everyone. Ruka's parents, Hotaru's parents, Luna and Sumire's parents. Everyone. You must understand." Kaoru spoke up again, walking silently over, hesitantly touching her hand against her son's shoulder to calm him.

"Your mother's right you know. Nothing in your life will change. If you think it will, I swear on our company, It. Will. Not. So stop messing around with us and act your age. This announcement isn't all about you Natsume."

Kaoru sent her husband a stern look who shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Natsume closed his eyes, and groaned inwardly.

How could this have happened to him? Izumi…Yuka? Who the hell were they? Surely he must have some idea on who they are. Relatives perhaps? A company from America? China? He hasn't visited there since he was 4, so maybe that could be it…

"…Natsume, I think it's time for you to go back to school. It's a long drive to Gakuen Alice…Try talking to your friends. It'll…make sense later sweetie, we promise."

Natsume sighed and raked his fingers through his locks, glancing at his silent father.

"Do as your mother says Natsume. We'll come in contact with you in awhile."

Natsume brushed his fingers against his jeans, but nodded his head in agreement. He gave a curt nod to his mother, and a stare into his father's ruby eyes, before making his way out of his mansion. Once outside, Natsume kicked the ground in frustration.

"To Gakuen Alice young master?"

Natsume nodded his head to his chauffeur. He needed some peace and quiet. And for the first time in his life, he was happy to go back to Gakuen Alice, just to lie under the blossoms of his Sakura Tree once more.

**.;.**

Normal POV

"Can you believe it? My parent's admitted everything to me."

"Mine too! But I can't believe it. It's impossible."

"Does that mean we were all lied to? By the Top 10?"

"…Well, technically since those so called, 'Sakura's' don't have any kids…they're still the Top 10…"

"True…All of them did look pretty shocked in class didn't they?"

"Yeah, so they really didn't know?"

"Apparently not…"

"Oh...hey look. There they come right now."

11 figures walked in synch from the Gakuen Alice parking lot. The surrounding students kept quiet as they glanced at the passing Top 10 for any signs of weakness.

"…Wow…I'm surprised. This is the first time there are no screaming fans saying I love you. Natsume, you must be happy."

"Shut up Shadow."

"Somebody's in a bad mood…"

Natsume sent Tsubasa an exasperated look but continued to walk, trotting his legs a second faster than usual.

"This is so strange…What's up with everybody? We're still the same as always."

"Idiot Koko…Nothing will ever be the same. We've been demoted. _Demoted._ We aren't as powerful as we think we are."

"Oh like it matters Sumire. Whoever these Sokari's or whatever are, don't know who they are messing. Seriously, they must be brain dysfunctional or have the manipulating Alice to convince our parents they're the reason everyone is rich."

"Luna…"

"Imai…Do we really need to do this stupid argument again? Do I need to remind you of my shark and fish analogy again?"

Hotaru pursed her lips, clenching her fist, as she bit her tongue from swearing at the blonde in front of her. She shot Natsume a look, before kicking her heels, and stalking off to the middle school yard.

"Hotaru!"

"Just leave her Ruka. She's not one to handle the truth. I say let's just get rid of these bitches Sokari's. They deserve it for ruining our lives."

"Firstly Luna, they're the _Sakura's…_and secondly, they did nothing wrong. Our lives are still the same if you haven't noticed."

"The same Misaki? Not once did I hear a guy screaming my name just now, and my daddy yelled at me! That has never happened before. He suspended my credit cards. All of them! My life is _dead_ because of these…these losers."

"Luna-"

"No 'Luna' me Yuu. Do you not understand what is going on? Did they use their manipulative Alice on you too? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Luna you're making absolutely-"

"No sense! Manipulative Alice?"

"That doesn't even exist."

"You're just angry because"

"Uncle Koizumi took away your money,"

"For being such a brat!"

Anna and Nonoko finished, and glared at Luna just as Hotaru did. They grabbed each other's hands, and turned around as well, following the same path as Hotaru.

"They're right you know Luna. Just deal with your life, and get over yourself. Come on Misaki. Our other friends are waiting for us."

Misaki and Tsubasa walked off together, leaving Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Ruka, Natsume, and Luna in their place.

"I-I…Narumi-sensei wanted to see me once I got back from my talking with my parents…I'll talk to you guys later too."

"We'll walk with you too Yuu."

"_We'll_?"

"Yeah Sumire! Why not? We can finally have the _alone time_ you've always wanted."

Sumire smacked Koko's shoulder in disbelief, a soft blush forming on her cheeks, but nevertheless took a hold of Koko's hand and walked off with Yuu.

"Ruka…You agree with me right? Don't listen to all of them. They're nothing, if they don't understand the real thing that's going on right now with the Sakuras."

Ruka glanced at Luna for second, his azure eyes passing his best friend as well who was looking into the distant.

"U-um…No. I'm sorry Luna. But…I just can't. I believe what my parents told me. So..I'll be going then. My animals are waiting for my return anyway…Natsume? You coming?"

"Or are you staying…with me?"

Natsume glanced at Ruka and then the flirtatious eyes of Luna's and shuddered a little. "…Neither. I have business to attend to…"

Ruka silently cheered in his head for his best friend did not choose Luna. He nodded his head, as Luna clenched her fists together.

"Fine! Don't see the truth. But when the Sakura's bankrupt your company don't come crying to me."

The 3 business lads walked off in different directions, as the crowd that surrounded a few feet away looked at each other in amazement.

"Did you just see that?"

"The Top 10 actually getting into a fight?"

"Wow…"

"…But do you think what Luna said was true? I mean…businesses have been getting bankrupted. Right?"

"Yeah…do you think it was because of the Sakuras?"

"Maybe…But Luna's right…the thing is, if the Top 10 aren't safe…then who is anymore?"

The crowd solemnly looked at each other, and bowed their heads in defeat. Because no one was safe. Not anymore.

**.;.**

Normal POV

"Mikan…please. Will you stop pacing? You're going to make a ditch in the floor."

The girl stopped and glared at her older brother before continuing pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, Mimi-chan. Come on. It's not _that_ bad-" Mikan shot him a deadly look, and Youichi flinched at her menacing stare. "Okay…it's sort of bad…"

"Mikan. Nothing's going to change. It's not like Mom and Dad will force you to reveal your identity at school. Or ours-"

Mikan's phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. Mother, it read, and she tossed the phone to her Aniki and gave him a look.

"Well…Maybe she's just calling to say hi…" Rei skeptically said, giving a small smile in Mikan's direction, before answering the call.

"…How's your shoulder by the way, Mimi-chan? Is it all better?" Youichi asked, as their brother murmured quietly into the phone.

Mikan lifted the collar of her t-shirt, and inspected her 'fatal' wound. "…It's fine."

Youichi looked worriedly at her, and Mikan ruffled his hair. "Stop looking at me like I'm going to die any second. You know me. I'm a fast healer. Once I get my strength back, my healing Alice will fix it in no time."

Youichi reluctantly nodded his head in understandment, before dropping himself on her bed, and staring up at the ceiling wall. Mikan smiled at his behavior and laid her head next to his and held his hand, squeezing it nice and tight in reassurance. He smiled at this, and closed his eyes, as Rei's voice began to rise in shock.

Mikan rolled her eyes at her older brother, before closing her eyes as well, the stab on her shoulder slightly burning from the touch of her bed.

She sighed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was the worst mission she ever completed…

Flashback (Mikan's POV)

_"Now now now Kuro Neko. Are you ready to die?" I heard the Master say. I quickly looked over and saw Natsume pinned down. I growled in frustration as more and more vines and icy shards whipped at my body, preventing me from helping. _

_Damn…every time I kill one, they grow back just a fast! I conjured up a wall of fire, letting the flames surround me, as the vines and ice, melted and disintegrated. I drew out a sigh to myself, and bended over in sweat. This. Is. Hell. I sent a shard into the stem of moving plant. But, I must give props to the Master. He seriously improved from last year. _

_I shook my head at the stupid thought, and glanced over at Natsume again. The Master was whispering into his ear, and I saw a glint of silver, as his hand reached into his suit pocket. My eyes widened. _

_A knife…it was a knife and everything finally clicked together. He was going to kill Natsume. That's was his true plan, revenge! An eye for an eye when Natsume killed his son…_

_"Good bye Kuro Neko…It was…fun playing with you." _

_I didn't know what came over me, but I screamed. And suddenly, I was on something soft. I saw white flashes, and a person's breath on my face. _

_Was this heaven? I blinked my eyes, as the white flashes started to die down, replacing it with dark red. No. This isn't heaven…it hurt too much. It hurt…it hurt so much. Oh god…I'd rather be dead. _

_"Huh…I guess this is pain enough Kuro Neko. Seeing the one you love die in front of your eyes." _

_Who said that? Was that the voice of the demon? And…die? I blinked again as more of my vision became blurry with red. I felt something run down my cheeks, and gasped slightly, regretting it instantly. My vision returned fully, and the pain was beyond bearable. _

_Please…someone….just kill me already. Please._

_"Wha-what the hell SA? You should have just let him kill me…"_

_Now who said that? Was it the voice of an angel, ready to take me to heaven? I strained to turn my head, and saw red again. I blinked, and smiled wearily. It was Natsume…thank god…he's all right…_

"_Oh shut up. You...would ha-have died in front of me. I-I…wouldn't be able to live if that happened…" _

_I didn't know what I was saying, only the first words that could come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes, as I felt the darkness taking over. My lungs were being suffocated with blood, and my head was woozy from the loss of it._

_"Shut up, and don't talk. We have to get you out of here."_

_I would have smiled if I could. Still arrogant as always aren't you Natsume? I drew open my eyes with force and got my brain to use up it's last juices. I can't die here…we need to get out. I tried to move, seeing if I was good enough to teleport us out of here. Something stopped me however, as I winced at the weight put on my shoulder._

_"Ta-take the…knife…back…h-hurts…"_

_I felt a harder pressure on the tip of my back as I slightly braced myself for the action. I felt numb, as I felt something sharp and long being pulled, and I hissed at the feeling of the open wound. _

_"Sorry…" _

_I didn't respond as my insides crumbled with pain. I heard a soft rip, and suddenly my shoulder was being pushed down with a hard force. I sighed at the feeling, and rested my head on Natsume's chest. I can't use my healing Alice in this state…but Subaru…Subaru…he can…_

_"U-use…telepor-ation…around m-my neck…" _

_I felt hands reach down my neck. Natsume's fingers were gentle, yet cold, and I shivered at the thought. I felt the pressure on my shoulder weaken and groaned at the agonizing pain trailing throughout my entire body. I couldn't go on like this. The darkness…it's calling for me. And without a second thought, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over my body, just as I saw a flash of bright light and the beautiful but panicked face of a red-eyed angel._

_I woke up to the sun. I felt my shoulder was pressed tightly with something, the pain mild, but sore. I blinked my eyes to focus my vision, and noticed I was in my room. I glanced around the room, and saw Sakura blossoms on the side of my table. I leaned my head back on my pillow, and smiled at my family flower._

"_-and then she screamed at me…screamed! Can you belie- Mimi-chan! You're awake!"_

_I turned my head, as the door of the room opened up to reveal my two brothers. Youichi was in his school uniform, and Aniki was still dressed in black as usual. _

"…_Guys. How long was I out?"_

_Youichi scurried onto the top of my bed, and went over to hug me gently. I smiled at his behavior and weakly hugged back._

"_Not long actually. 12 hours perhaps? It's lunch now. You only missed your morning periods." Aniki answered as he went over to check the gauzes on my wound. _

_I widened my eyes at this news and shot up quickly, ignoring the worries of both my brothers. "I missed part of school? Crap…I need to go." _

_I gingerly got up from my bed, my legs felt like jelly, as I tried to make my way to the bathroom. _

"_Mikan, no. You need to rest. Doctor Subaru used his healing Alice, however the wound was too deep, and it took too much power from him. The best he could to was the heal the torn muscle that the knife had cut, but you still have a very open wound." Aniki spoke up, holding my elbow to steady my balance._

_I frowned at this information and shot him a look. "Well…it's my body, so just let me heal it with my Alice's."_

"_No! Absolutely not Mikan. You're dangerously weak right now. Using Alice's while you're weak isn't good for one's health. Surely mother and father told you that. You have to rest. Which means staying in this dorm."_

_I groaned at 'nurse' Rei, but shook my head in defiance. "No Aniki. I can attend school. I swear. I'll rest as soon as school is done. No side tracks, nothing. Happy? I have a job to do, and I must complete it. I made a promise."_

_Aniki stared at me for another minute before letting go of my elbow. "…Fine. Today, we'll see. But I will call up mom and dad if anything becomes worse on that shoulder of yours. You better be back in this room by 3 in the afternoon sharp. Yo and I will be waiting."_

_I smiled at my brother and gingerly went up to hug him. "Thanks. And no worries. I can take care of myself you know."_

"_Just be careful Mimi-chan. Natsume was worried about you, and kept asking Aniki if you were okay. Even this morning before class started. Make sure you don't show that injury of yours, or he'll get suspicious."_

_I nodded at Youicih's words. "Okay. I'll be careful. Don't worry." I sent both of them a reassurance smile, hoping they wouldn't notice the wince I just sent off when I moved my shoulder while lifting up to reach my uniform in my closet. _

"_Okay. Well, we'll be going then. Doctor Subaru said since your body is so used to your Transformation Alice, it wouldn't be a problem to change into Mieko Sasaki. Just take care of yourself alright?"_

_I sent Aniki a thumbs up, and with another push and shove, I was finally left alone. _

_I took this time to walk into the bathroom, lifting down the collar of my shirt, and inspecting the gauzes. It was wrapped tightly, and as I gingerly pressed it, a slight ache escaped, and I frowned. I was so stupid. How could I have let one stupid hit, keep me from using one of the most important Alice's known to man? _

_I shook my head, and started putting on the uniform, transforming into my 'other' self. As I reached in my medicine cabinet for the pair of glasses, I noticed the uniform was too low cut, and didn't cover the entire wound. I growled to myself. Great…Now I'm going to be an even more weirdo, fixing my shirt every 10 seconds. I shuddered at my stupidity, but walked and closed my eyes to teleport myself out the door. _

_Since it was lunchtime, there were a couple of students walking here and there. They ignored me like usual, and I breathed out. I'm sure Narumi-sensei wouldn't mind if I skipped class…Hopefully Aniki didn't tell Uncle...who definitely would've told mom and dad. Crap. What if he did? I'd seriously kill Aniki if he did-_

"_Mieko-chan!"_

_I turned around, and swore under my breath as I saw Anna and Nonoko beckoning me over. I really don't need to be under the eyes of the Top 10 right now…especially with…_

_I peeked over their shoulders, and saw Natsume in the shadows of the high school dormitory. He was just sitting, and I unconsciously smiled when I noticed he was all right._

"_Mieko? You there?"_

_I nodded my head. "Sure, I'll join you guys."_

_They smiled at me, and grabbed my hands. _

_Koko, and Ruka smiled up at me when I arrived. I greeted them a hello, and sat down next to Hotaru. She nudged me in the shoulder when she noticed the gauze, and I winced. She sent me a 'what happened look?' I smiled at her, and sent her an 'I'll tell you later' thought into her head. She frowned at the answer but turned her attention back to conversation. _

_"Hello Sasaki-san. Did you forget something in your room?" _

_I shook my head away from my conversation with Hotaru and quickly thought of an excuse. "H-huh? O-oh, yes. I u-um…dropped off my maths textbook so I wouldn't have to carry it this afternoon." I breathed a sigh of relief when Ruka nodded his head at my answer._

_"So, Sasaki. We were talking about the recent drop outs happening in school these past few months…ever since you joined our campus…any comments?" Sumire spoke up, staring intently at me._

_I pursed my lips, and narrowed my eyes slightly. Why are they asking me…this? Are they getting suspicious? I frowned slightly but played along with their conversation. "I've noticed that…I-I don't really know what's going on…but I'm just glad I'm not being affected by everything that's happening."_

_I felt my uniform shirt, move slightly down, adjusting it slightly, hoping none of them saw the gauze. All eyes were on the conversation of Sumire, when I noticed that one pair of eyes wasn't. I turned my head to Natsume, whose eyes were slightly inspecting the view of my right shoulder. His eyes traveled to mine, and we stared at each other. _

_His eyes were glazed over with memories, and I felt my heart quicken. Is this another side effect from my injury? It beat faster as Natsume's gaze hardened onto mine. It felt like he was seeing…right through me. It was his eyes however that stopped me from turning away. It was the same as…the red-eyed angel I remembered seeing before the darkness took over. That angel…it was Natsume… _

_I felt my heart slow down completely, and my body turned icy cold. Damn…what is up with my body today? I'm feeling all strange hanging around Natsume, my heart keeps pumping weirdly, and my eyes just can't seem to turn away from those beautiful red orbs which if you look closely, had a tint of gold speckles…_

"_Mieko! What did you think of the playlist I gave you yesterday?" _

_I blinked slightly, as I turned my head to answer Anna's question. Get it together Mikan. It's just Natsume Hyuuga, the son of Kaoru and Ioran Hyuuga…nothing more and nothing less._

_But all the while I knew deep down in my heart that I would've suffered so much more if that meant keeping Natsume safe and sound…_

End of Flashback (Normal POV)

Mikan slapped her arms on the bed, as her little brother looked at her with confusion.

"Mimi? You okay?"

Mikan blew her nonexistent bangs away from her forehead, and clenched her teeth. "No…my life sucks."

Youichi laughed slightly at his sister's behavior and squeezed her hand. "It doesn't suck Mimi-chan. It'll get better. You'll see…"

Mikan smiled at him and nudged his shoulders. "When did you get so positive?"

They laughed with each other, talking about other things when a loud 'bye' was heard from their older brother. They turned their heads, and saw their Aniki pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aniki, what'd mom say?"

He turned to Mikan and placed a fake smile on his face. "Well…to put it bluntly-" He paused for a second, while Youichi and Mikan leaned in for anticipation. "-Mom and Dad will be arriving in…5 minutes."

Mikan and Youichi's mouths dropped as they shot out of the bed in unison. "What?"

Rei nodded his head. "Yes. We will have to meet them down at Uncle Kazumi's office."

"Wait…does that mean-?"

Rei turned solemnly to Youichi and nodded his head. "Yes…Just as a certain sister of ours feared, Mom and Dad are going to reveal of our existence. It was only a matter of time anyway."

"Only a matter of time? Aniki! You'll be treated differently. You and Yoyo-chan. You do realize that right? How could they do that?"

"Mikan, don't be mad at mom and dad. They gave me a choice, and I chose to do this. And don't freak out as much. Mom and dad will only be telling this news to the Top 10, your 'friends' I've heard."

Mikan slightly blushed at this, but shook her head. "Why only them? Why not bring the news crew and announce it to the entire world! _Oh by the way, we have children._"

Rei rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcastic tone. "Don't make fun, and it's only them because mother wishes to have…a dinner party."

"A dinner party?"

"Yeah. Something along the lines of all us 'kids' getting along together. I don't know. It was mom's idea. Ask her."

Mikan looked in disbelief, and groaned heavily. "Youichi…my life sucks." She turned to him, and pouted her lips. "It's never going to get better!"

Youichi sent a small smile to her, and patted her back. "It's okay. But at least it'll be interesting right? Because they won't know who you are, yet, you'll know who they are right? Their real personalities…?"

Mikan pondered at his comment, and started smiling then. "You're right Youichi…This actually could be fun…"

Youichi and Rei looked at each other, and sweatdropped at their sister's sadistic nature.

"O-Okay…well, let's get going. They could be here by now."

The 3 siblings then walked to the middle of the room, and vanished in a bright light.

**.;.**

Normal POV

Akihiro-sensei paced back and forth, looking into the distant trying to distinguish a limo that was going to enter the gates in less than 3 minutes. He was looking forward to see the couple.

_Oh Joy! Izumi and Yuka were so nice last time...I hope they're doing well considering their surprise announcement yesterday…_

He noticed the dark outline of black limo rounding the corner of the gates, and smiled in anticipation. "Open the gates please!" He yelled up to the guard shaft, and with a loud creak, the iron gates opened, letting the car drive in, stopping abruptly in front of him.

The driver opened its doors and Akihiro smiled. Yuka stepped out first, entrancing as always in a light blue satin dress. Following her was Izumi, his head held high, his matching suit pressed in perfection.

"Welcome Izumi and Yuka to Gakuen Alice once again!"

Yuka smiled at the familiar teacher and went over to hug him in greeting. "Akihiro! It's a pleasure to see you again! Wow it feels like years since we came here."

Izumi smiled, and shook his hands with the sensei. "How's it going Akihiro? I see that you didn't send down a red carpet for us…how rude."

Akihiro laughed at Izumi's joke, and brought his hand forth. "I try, I try. Now, I believe your children are waiting for you in Kazumi's office, so shall we?"

They nodded their heads and followed Akihiro. Off in the distant, students were whispering to each other when they noticed them arrive.

"Wait…who are they?"

"No one visits Gakuen Alice during school hours…"

"…oh my god…is that-"

"The Sakuras?"

"It is! Wow…they're actually on our campus! They're so beautiful too…"

"This is huge! Come on let's go tell everyone!"

Akihiro sweatdropped at the students dialogue, and turned sheepishly to his two followers. "Please ignore the students….they get rather excited over gossip and such."

"It's perfectly fine. Kids will be kids. I'd be gossiping as well."

"Yes, she would. Did you know Akihiro, in high school, she was the go-to-girl for gossip. With her Alices, gosh. She knew everyone's secrets…well…except for mine of course."

Yuka smiled at her husband and grabbed his hand. "Yeah…I remember having a crush on him, but I couldn't tell if he liked me back because of his nullification Alice! Oh it was so funny. I went to the resort of stalking him everywhere just to see if he had a girlfriend!"

"Yup, she stalked me for quite awhile. I pretended not to notice of course. She was rather bad at it might I add."

"Hey! I tried!"

Akihiro smiled at their story and giggled at their cute teenage romance. "You two are just so cute." He said without thinking. He immediately look embarrassed as Yuka and Izumi laughed.

They arrived in front of Kazumi's office in a matter of minutes and Akihiro waved them off before trotting his way back to his classroom down in the middle school area.

"Yuka! Izumi! I haven't seen or talked with you guys in awhile. How was America?"

They smiled at Kazumi Yukihara when they entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs placed inside the room. "Fine, fine. Business as always. What about you? No troubles I hope."

"Nothing we can't handle of course Izumi. But it's fine. You don't have to worry."

"Who's worrying?"

Kazumi and Izumi laughed with each other, as Yuka smiled at the brother's behavior.

Yuka looked around the room, and frowned. "And where are our kids-"

Before she could complete her question, a bright flash of light appeared in front of the 3 adults, and another 3 figures appeared in front of them.

"Rei! Youichi! Mika- What happened to your shoulder?"

"Gee mom. You haven't seen me in a long time, and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me. Answer the question young lady…Rei, what happened?"

Rei gave Mikan a look before giving her the long story of what had happened on her mission to their parents and their uncle.

"So, The Master did that to you? Oh, I thought you got rid of him last time."

"We thought we did mom, but apparently that didn't happen."

"You should be more careful. You see, this is the reason why I didn't want you on missions. You could have died. And then where would that leave us?"

Mikan breathed out a sigh, and bowed her head. "You know I wouldn't have died. But I'm fine now. That's all that matters."

Yuka pouted at her daughter's behavior, but went up to her and hugged her tightly. "I know. But be careful next time." With that said, she brushed down the side of the shirt, exposing the wound just enough, and used her Healing Alice. It grew a bright green as Mikan sighed in relief when the pain in her shoulder disappeared.

"Mikan, I agree with your mother. Rei, you're in charge of looking over things here okay?"

"Of course dad. She was with Hyuuga, so I thought nothing could go wrong…but…"

Izumi patted his son on his back, and smiled in reassurance. "Everyone makes mistakes son. It's in the past however, so your mother and I wish to speak to you on why we're here."

Their three children looked at them with attention now, as their parents began to tell their story.

"The only reason why we're here today, is to personally invite Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Luna, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna to our dinner party that we are planning on having. It will be just like any business dinner, nothing more nothing less. However this is the dinner where they'll finally get to know of you three. So you must be on your best behaviors." Yuka said, giving a special look to her only daughter.

"What? I'm always on my best behavior."

Izumi smiled at his daughter, but continued. "Yes. Their parents are going to attend too. The press was notified of this event, so questions will be asked around after the dinner party. Youichi and Rei, your lives will change drastically here at this school. And Mikan, you'll be asked multiple questions on why you _aren't_ at this school. So be prepared."

The three siblings gave each other look, and nodded their heads in unison.

"We understand dad. We've been preparing for this moment since we entered this school right Aniki?"

Rei nodded his head at Youichi's response. "Yes, we have. So don't worry father."

Izumi smiled at this, and turned his head to Mikan. "You too?"

Mikan smiled in response and shrugged her shoulders. "Look who you're talking to dad. I'm living a gigantic lie here at school. I think I'm capable of coming up with a couple more for the press."

Their parents smiled proudly at their children.

"You all have nothing to worry about. Everything will run smoothly." Kazumi said, getting up from his desk and walking over to the 5. "And, I believe you two have a press conference in 30 minutes, so you might want to come with me to gather all the Top 10. They should be in class right now…which you three should be in…."

The 5 looked sheepishly at each other, but nodded their heads in unison.

**.;.**

Top 10 POV

"So that class is how a lightning moves through the sky and embeds itself-"

A student snored loudly, as a couple of kids groaned in agony. When is science going to be over?

"Now moving onto more interesting subjects concerning electricity-" A knock was heard on the door, as bored students cheered silently in their head due to a distraction.

Makihara-sensei paused for a moment as he opened the door. A lady whispered into his ear, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Luna…all of you, please go outside for a second." He said, pointing at each of the Top 10 members.

The 9 looked at each other in confusion, but followed the words of their teacher and walked out.

"Please follow me. Your presence is needed in the Principal's office."

They walked in silence, as each member was wondering, why were they needed?

"Whatever the reason we're needed, I'm sure glad it was during Makihara's class. Science…I can't stand it."

"Koko! Science is the best! Especially the subject of electricity…it's simply amazing."

"Ope..sorry Nonoko. Forgot about your Alice."

Nonoko and Anna giggled together, as Koko smirked in mischief like usual.

"Why are we needed anyway? If you didn't know, which I'm sure you don't, these heels are very hard to walk in." Luna complained to the assistant. She ignored Luna, and she growled in disbelief, muttering curses under her breath.

"Oi! Hey look, it's the chibis."

The 9 turned to look at the 2 new comers. Misaki and Tsubasa waved their hands in greeting before continuing their path.

"So you all got called to Kazumi's office too?"

"Mmhmm. Do you have any idea why Tsubasa?"

He looked to Misaki, who looked at Hotaru, who was looking straight ahead, with a stoic expression on her face. "Umm…I might have a clue."

Yuu opened his mouth but closed it when he saw the look his seniors were giving off. And the 11 walked in silence.

"Wait here until called in for." The lady said once they reached the office, and walked off to continue her routines.

"Waiting? Is it just me, or is anyone else sort of nervous?" Sumire asked, shaking her green locks in frustration.

"Me too Sumire.."

"We don't know."

"We're sensing a very off vibe coming from this meeting."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"Are you sure Misaki? Because the last time I was in the principal's office was due to the loss of my business."

"I'll listen to Misaki, Sumire. It'll be fine." Ruka said. But before Sumire could comment back, the door opened to Kazumi's office.

None of the Top 10 made a move to walk in first, but with an annoyed grunt, Natsume pushed his way through, and the rest followed.

"The Top 10…my what a lovely thing to have all of you in front of us."

They stood wide-eyed at the stunning lady in front of them.

She continued. "Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, I haven't seen you three since you were in diapers, And Koko, Yuu, Ruka, my you three have grown. And Luna, gorgeous just as like your mother. Natsume, my my you remind me so much of your mother. And your father mind you." The lady laughed, as the Top 10 looked at each other in confusion. Who was this lady that knew their parents and them when they were babies?

"Oh, and Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru! How have you three been?"

"We've been doing good Yuka. Nothing much here at school you know?"

8 pairs of eyes stood in confusion when Tsubasa, Misaki, and Hotaru went over to give the strange lady a kiss on the cheek in welcome.

"Wait…"

All eyes turned to Yuu then. "Are you…Yuka…Sakura?"

The lady smiled in happiness, and nodded her head. The brains of the Top 10's head clicked and widened their eyes. So this meeting was to meet the Sakuras…

"Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru…you already knew about the Sakuras?" Ruka asked in surprise.

"Of course. I know everything." Hotaru responded bluntly. They sweatdropped at her answer.

"I know all of you might be shocked at all the news coming at once, however, one more won't hurt anyone." Yuka joked. "I'm Yuka Sakura everyone. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all without diapers…oh you all were so cute-"

"Dear…enough with the baby talk."

The 12 heads turned to the corner, where a male figure stepped out from the shadows. Izumi Sakura.

"Hello everyone. I'm Izumi Sakura, owner of the Sakura Industries. We own companies all over Japan and America. Clothing branches, ladies, you might have heard of some of our labels, Rogue, Pink Blossoms, Only Yours?"

"Oh my god…_you're _the genius behind Only Yours? They are my favorite brand _ever_. I've been looking everywhere for the ones behind the label but no one would tell me!" Sumire gasped, as Izumi laughed at her exclamation.

"Actually…my daughter and wife are the ones behind clothing branches. I for one have no fashion sense whatsoever."

The Top 10 laughed at Izumi's comment until Ruka spoke up confused. "Wait…you have a daughter?"

Izumi smiled secretly but nodded his head. "Yes. She's the same age as you all. We also have 2 sons. 13 and 27."

The Top 10 looked at each other in surprise.

"This brings up the reason why we wish to talk to you all." Yuka spoke up again, as she walked over to stand next to her husband.

"So the reason?" Everyone turned to look at Natsume who had just spoken. His arms were crossed against his chest, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Izumi and Yuka smiled tentatively into his direction but continued explaining. "Well, you see. Since we weren't truthful to all of you all these years, we wish for everyone meaning you, your parents, us, and our children, to just have a small dinner party between us. It'll be a way for all of us to get to know more about each other." Yuka spoke.

Izumi nodded his head. "Yes. But more importantly is the notion of you all getting to know more about our daughter and sons. You'll be working with them after all in the near future."

"So just a dinner party…when will it be?" Anna spoke up.

"Tomorrow night. It's a late notice, however your parents should be contacting you about it tonight. I do hope you all can make it." Yuka answered, and Anna smiled in response.

"I think we all can make it, right guys?" Tsubasa said, turning to his friends. They slowly nodded their heads, and Misaki smiled.

"Yes. Don't worry Aunty Yuka. It'll be fun. Like old times."

Izumi and Yuka smiled at the two oldest members, and nodded their heads. "Okay. We'll count on your guy's invitation then. And it seems like we can't stay here at school for long, so I hope you all the best. Izumi? Let's go."

Yuka then made her way out the office, bowing to each member. Izumi smiled at the crowd, until his eyes landed on Natsume's. "Hyuuga…"

Natsume turned to the man and raised his brows for Izumi to continue. Izumi smiled slightly at the similar way of behavior made by his dear friend, Ioran and continued. "Try not to be mad at your parents. They meant well. And…thank you." Ioran sent him a special look, before following his wife out, as they left the grounds of Gakuen Alice.

Natsume narrowed his eyes slightly, and stalked out of the office before anyone could mutter a word about what had just happened. Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Misaki looked at each other, and nodded their heads together before following Natsume outside. Koko, stood shocked for a while, and widened his eyes. He ran after Hotaru in a frenzy as Sumire looked strangely at his disappearance. The others looked at each other solemnly but walked out of the office and resumed their studies.

**.;.**

Natsume's POV

Great. Just great. Here I am...standing in front of their front door and I still haven't ringed their doorbell. Who am I kidding? Why the hell am I even here? I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I kicked the wall in frustration.

Yes. I was at the Sakura's household for the stupid 'dinner party'. If it wasn't for my parents picking me up from Gakuen Alice, I would have been still at school, doing something way better than being stuck here.

"Damn those Sakuras. Damn them to hell…" I muttered under my breath, as I shook my head in frustration.

"You know…if you want to criticize a family at their very own household…I suggest you do it in your head. It's more courteous considering you are a guest here."

I looked up in surprise. I saw a small figure in the distant. A girl most likely, considering it's voice, however I couldn't see her face, so I glared. "Whatever."

I turned my body around and rang the doorbell then. I heard the rustle of leaves and turned around. The figure had disappeared, and I frowned. Now it's really great. Stupid Sakura's…

"Natsume! I'm glad you could make it. Welcome to our household, you are the last one to arrive it seems. Your parents have been waiting awhile for you." Yuka said smiling, as she opened the door to let me in. I nodded my head and walked in.

Compared from the outside, the inside was spacious. The walls were off white, and the floors were made of marble. It looked like the inside of my house, however it was slightly smaller. Hmph. Richest my butt. Our house is a 100x bigger than theirs…

"Natsume, if you would follow me…"

I followed after Yuka down a hallway. The walls were filled with different family photos. There was one of Izumi and Yuka at their wedding. Them in Hawaii. Them on a ferris wheel. Them on this, them on that. Wow. They were conceited…

We paused in front of a door, and I noticed the last picture at the end of the hallway. It was the first family photo in the hallway. It was them, standing in back of their three kids I presumed. Yuka was carrying a baby in her hands, probably the youngest son she mentioned before. In front of Izumi was a son. Possibly my age right now, 15 or 16 give or take a few years. Next to him in the middle was a girl. She had short brunette hair, and she was smiling, her two front teeth were missing. I unconsciously smiled at their family photo, but stopped myself when the doors to the dining room creaked open when Yuka pushed them open.

"Natsume! You're finally here….took you long enough son…"

I gave a glare at my father's comment, and walked off to the open seat next to Ruka who smiled at my presence. I saw that the dining room was large. Larger than any room at my house that's for sure. It had a beautiful chandelier illuminating the room above us and a large staircase that must lead to the bedrooms of the house. The middle of the room where we were seated, contained a gigantic table, big enough to fit all 35 or so of us. Our parents were scattered around the table, with us in between. The parents were talking amongst themselves, while us 'kids' were just quietly sitting awkwardly for dinner to begin.

Izumi must have noticed this because as soon as I sat down, he brought his knife to the wine glass present in front of everyone and tapped on it, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad that everyone could make it here tonight. It's a pleasure for my wife and I to see such a wonderful turnout for this event." The adults let out a yes while I rolled my eyes. When is this dinner going to end?

"Now, as you all know. The real reason for this dinner was to present my children into the mix. I know all of you parents know of their presence, however, your children do not…" Izumi's voice trailed off as he gave a quick glance to Yuka, who nodded her head slowly.

"But, nevertheless, better late than never as I like to say. So, ladies and gentlemen, may I present my sons and daughter…"

I heard Ruka take in a breath, as everyone turned to the staircase Izumi was pointing in. A pause was heard, as I noticed everyone was holding their breaths in to see who would come down the staircase. I narrowed my eyes. Let's just see what these kids are made of…

A door closed in the distant, as a scurrying of feet started to descend the stairs. And three figures changed my life just then.

The first, Youichi Hijiri was one of the three to descend the staircase.

The Second, Persona, him of all people, was the second to descend the staircase.

And the third?

I blinked my eyes in disbelief as my mouth dropped open in shock.

Silent Angel was last to descend the staircase.

_What the hell was going on here?_

**.;.**

**A/N: **Again…I'm so sorry for not updating! :( However, this was the longest chapter I've ever made, so I hope it makes up for it! :) (It was supposed to be way longer, however, I found it fit to end it here. :P so look forward to the _actual _dinner party in the next chapter xD)

And I'm very sorry to say this, but the next chapter won't be up until probably next month. :( I'm writing a fiction story for this contest in school. It's due on April 30th, and I haven't started it yet. OTL. I need all my free time because I _really_ want to win. The draft however, might be put on my account, so look forward to that! :) It's a love story between a shy girl and a popular guy through letters. (Cliché, I know. But it's a cute story, so yay!)

But anywho, long Author's note, coming to an end….

REVIEW PLEASE! Make me happy, hehe~ ^_-


	17. Back to School

**Back To School**

**.;.**

Normal POV

"Gather together everybody! You guys on the right…move in. More, more. Okay, stop! Perfect! Now smile and say…money!"

A flash occurred and the photographer for Japan News grinned excitedly.

"Perfect! Just perfect, photogenic and beautiful as always. Mr. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga, might I get a picture of just you two for our newspaper?" The two said men nodded their heads and walked off in the direction the photographer was pointing in.

"Now that, that part of the festivities of the night is over, might we go in the parlor room? Kiko, you wouldn't mind making some tea would you?"

"I would be honored to Ms. Yuka."

Kiko scurried off in the direction of the kitchen, grinning a secret smile at a young mistress who rolled her eyes in return.

"I'm terribly sorry Yuka…but I think we have to go home right now. We have to have a…" Mr. Koizumi gave a sharp glare at his daughter, who clicked her tongue angrily. "A family meeting."

Yuka frowned at his words. "Oh don't. Can't it wait until tomorrow? We were having such fun."

A scoff was heard and Yuka turned her head to glare at her daughter. "We were having fun. Right Mikan?"

Mikan looked up to her mother, and brushed her bangs from her face. "Of course we were. Mr. and Mrs. Koizumi, you should stay. We still have…much to discuss." She replied back, faking a smile in the couple's direction.

They looked at each other skeptically, and shook their heads. "I'm terribly sorry, but we really should get going." Mr. Koizumi replied back.

"Yes. I'm sorry Yuka and Ms. Mikan…and even more sorry for," Mrs. Koizumi turned to her daughter, shaking her head. "Luna's behavior during dinner."

Yuka smiled, and giggled quietly into her hands. "Oh, our kids will…be kids. And Mikan didn't mean any of her words…right Mikan?"

The said girl glared at her mother, but smiled bitterly. "No, of course not. I would never screw your company over due to a little discrepancy between Luna and I. We're fine. No worries, right Luna?"

Luna feigned a smile at Mikan's mocking tone, but nodded her head. "Yeah, Mom and Dad. Everything is fine. Can we just go?"

Mr. and Mrs. Koizumi looked at each other quickly, and turned to Yuka for permission.

She pursed her lips slightly but nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay, okay. But you three must visit again." Yuka said, walking over to give the family a good-bye hug.

"Don't worry Yuka. We'll visit again soon." Mrs. Koizumi said, reciprocating a tight hug back.

"Yes. Of course. We'll probably see you and Izumi tomorrow." Mr. Koizumi said.

Yuka nodded her head and smiled at the couple. They turned to Mikan, and smiled gingerly at her.

"It was nice seeing you after all this time Mikan."

"Yes. Take care of yourself."

Mikan smiled slightly and nodded her head at their words. "I will…Thanks for visiting."

The Koizumi's nodded their head goodbye to the other parents and children, before being escorted out of the Sakura household. Yuka sighed, and looked over to the parlor room.

"Well, now that that's over…why don't the kids get a tour of the house, while us parents talk between us. It'll be a nice way for our children to get to know each other right?"

"Mom…we're not kids."

Yuka glared at her daughter, and signaled her to do what she said. Mikan rolled her eyes, and gestured the Top 10 to follow her out of the room.

"Mikan sure has…bloomed from the last time we've seen her."

Yuka turned to the Imai's and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. Sending her to Gakuen Alice…might just have been the best decision we've ever made…"

Mikan's POV

I sighed when I glanced at the time on my watch. It was only 9:30, and I've never felt so exhausted. I felt a nudge on my hand and I looked down slightly. Youichi was looking up at me.

_You okay?_

I smiled at his concern, and rubbed his hair. Grabbing his hand, I turned to acknowledge the group.

"So, the room you were just in was the Parlor room. We don't use that room much. Mostly the dining room, kitchen and bedrooms…right Youichi?"

He nodded his head, and pointed down the hall. "If you follow that way, it'll lead to the garden."

I bit my lip, and shook my head. "Actually mom and dad renovated 4 years ago and down that way will lead you to our second wing. The garden and pool is on the opposite side of the house now."

"…Oh…"

I squeezed Youichi's hand in reassurance. "It's alright," I looked at the group, and smiled slightly at their keen interest in what was happening. "As you guys know, Youichi…as well as our brother, Rei, been living in Gakuen Alice for 10 years or so…so they haven't had much time exploring the changes our house went under."

"It's okay Mikan-chan and Youichi."

"It'll be much more fun considering Youichi will get to explore the house along with us."

I smiled at Anna and Nonoko and nodded my head. "Well then," I squeezed a protesting Youichi. "Let's explore now, shall we?"

I led them out the hall and started pointing in the different directions. I felt like a tour guide, but I have to admit…I didn't feel as exhausted as I felt before.

"Why aren't you in Gakuen Alice like the rest of us?"

Maybe I thought that too soon… I turned my head around and narrowed my eyes slightly at Hyuuga's question. "I thought we cleared up this when my family was actually revealed, Hyuuga."

He squinted his eyes angrily at my answer. "So you're saying our safety means nothing considering _we_ go to school everyday, while you're hidden just because you're family's the richest? Tch…doesn't make sense."

I clenched my fist and glared at the arrogant guy. "Listen Hyuuga…it wasn't my decision to not attend Gakuen Alice. I mean why wouldn't I? It's my uncle's school anyway. If you have a problem with me not attending school, take it up with my parents."

"…Tch…"

I growled at his behavior and turned my attention back to the house tour. I felt Youichi's concerned stare at my face and looked down warily.

_Don't let Natsume get into your head…I think he's still pissed about all the changes happening in his life right now._

_Doesn't mean he has to act all full of himself._

Youichi smirked at my comment and squeezed my hand. _ Just calm down Mimi-chan, okay?_

I smiled. _Okay Yoyo-chan. Just for you…but if he keeps being annoying, I'm leaving._

"Since you don't go to school, what do you do all day?"

I turned my head to Koko's question. He had a large grin on his face, while twirling a large orange stone that was hanging around his neck. I smirked. Of course he would figure out my entire secret after Hotaru… "I learn something new each day, review certain things happening at Gakuen Alice and in everyone's company. Catch up on things I haven't seen in awhile, and most importantly, help those who are in need of help."

Koko's grin rose higher, and nodded his head. "Sounds fun."

"You say you review certain things happening at our school…that means you know everything going on…?" Sumire questioned.

I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows. Where was she going with this?

"So…you know of the new kid, Mieko Sasaki? Was it your family that gave her a chance to attend Gakuen Alice?"

Hotaru threw me a quick 'you put yourself in that position' glance and I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know Sasaki-san. She was a very exceptional addition for Gakuen Alice. Would you think not?"

Sumire bit her lip and nodded her head slowly, her eyes moving up and down my body, inspecting me.

"S-so, Sakura-san…do you ever get lonely being here without any people our age? I mean…considering everyone's in school?"

I turned to Yuu's question, and weakly smiled. "Before…it was hard," Youichi squeezed my hand and I turned to him, smiling brighter. "But I've gotten used to it." Yuu grinned at my answer and nodded his head.

"Going back to Sumire's question…do you really know Mieko Sasaki? Her parents, her Alice, her background?"

"Yes, Hyuuga. I know everything about her…and you. And everyone in that school."

"Tch…so tell us how she has an Alice. Tell us why suddenly that ugly thing appears…in the same exact year your family is suddenly revealed to the world? Why not earlier? If you actually knew her way before, she would've attended school way earlier right?"

"Natsume…"

"Shut it Ruka. We're all wondering, so why not get answers now?"

I glared at Natsume, and shook off Youichi's shaking of his head. I walked over to Natsume and crossed my arms. "If you want answers, fine. Mieko is an Alice because she was naturally born as one. Her Alice wasn't found until Kazumi detected her Alice during a yearly resident meeting that occurs in the different cities around Japan. It's mere coincident we found her, and we're sorry she couldn't attend school earlier, because I hear she's giving hell to whoever messes with her," I smirked when I noticed Natsume's eyes narrow, but I continued. "And why are you suddenly interested in this girl? She's done nothing to you. If you're so suspicious of her, why don't you ask _her _yourself because I'm not going to stand here and put up with your stupid behavior."

I scowled at him, and walked around him. "Mimi-chan…where are you going?"

I closed my eyes, and turned my head slightly at Youichi's question. "To the kitchen…let's see if Kiko-chan needs help with making tea…You know the rest of the house. Continue the tour."

I turned away before Youichi could reply back. I didn't care I was making a scene over nothing, but I couldn't take anymore of Hyuuga's suspicion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped at the sudden touch.

"You know you're stupid…right?"

I smirked at Hotaru's comment and nodded my head. "Yeah…I know."

"Mikan-chan! We haven't seen you in forever, and I already got to see your feistiness I remembered from before."

"Tsubasa…Misaki? You followed me too?" I said, giving them a big hug.

"Trust me Mikan…after your…answer, I wouldn't want to handle whatever Natsume hits." Misaki said, rubbing the top of my head, happily.

"As long as he doesn't break anything, he can do whatever he wants. I don't care." I said back, pouting.

Tsubasa grinned at my comment, and noogied me in the head. "Turn that frown upside down, Mikan-chan! We didn't come all this way to see you all pouty because of a guy."

I giggled at his comment. "You only came because my parents made everyone came."

"Details, details. All that matters, is we're here now."

I beamed at my senpai's and nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Are we going to walk to the kitchen or what?"

I rolled my eyes at Hotaru's impatient behavior and nodded my head. "Hold your horsies, Hotaru. Can't you see we're having a moment?"

Hotaru glared at me and flicked my cheek. "If you really want a good moment," She nodded her heads toward the two. "Tell them the truth."

"Truth? What truth?"

I frowned at Hotaru's sudden claim, and gave her a look. "What are you playing at Hotaru?"

She glared at me. Usually, I wouldn't think of it when Hotaru treats me unkindly, but this time she was acting different. "If you're going to keep acting like you know and own everything now that the Sakura's name is out…you thought wrong. If you don't want your secrets to be out, either don't have any, or watch what you say."

"Hotaru, wha–"

"Don't Misaki. I know what she's talking about…during dinner right?"

Flashback (Normal POV)

"_Shall we eat now?" Izumi said, as his children settled themselves in their seats. Yuka nodded, and gestured for the chef to bring their food out. _

"_So…Mikan, Youichi, Rei…would you like to introduce yourselves to our guests?" _

_The three looked warily at their mother but nodded their heads in agreement. The two youngest siblings gestured to their older brother to start first. Rei rolled his eyes at his siblings behavior but stood up from his chair._

"_Most of you already know me either from 10 years ago, or…from school," Rei paused as Natsume Hyuuga let out a loud scoff. Rei's eyes narrowed slightly but continued. "My name is Rei Sakura. I'm the eldest child of Yuka and Izumi Sakura. Once our Uncle, Kazumi Yukihara, sees himself fit to retire, I'll be taking over Gakuen Alice as the new owner."_

_Murmurs escaped throughout the room, as the Top 10 looked at each other in surprise. The adults on the other hand nodded their heads in acceptance and quietly applauded his introduction. Rei gave a small smile, and gestured Youichi to go as he sat back down in his seat. _

"_I'm Youichi Hijiri Sakura, youngest child of Izumi and Yuka Sakura," He looked down at his hands, wondering what else he was supposed to say. "Uh…I have the Spirit Summoning Alice, and will be helping my brother with Gakuen Alice, and my sister with Sakura Industries once I'm old enough." He sat back down quickly, as his sister giggled at his embarrassed behavior. He brushed her off but smiled slightly, as she stood up, brushing her dress of wrinkles._

"_Hello everyone. I'm probably the least familiar for the Top 10, however, most familiar with the parents. But my name is Mikan Sakura. I'll be the one to take over the entire Sakura Industries once I turn 21. I still have a lot to gather, but I'm still learning everyday. I hope we can get to know each other further tonight." Mikan said, giving a grin to the table. _

"_Thank you kids. And we really do hope everyone will get to know each other further tonight." Yuka said. "Oh, and seems like the food has arrived, so please enjoy."_

_The group quickly dug in, and formed smaller groups to talk in. _

"_So…Mikan it's a shame we weren't able to befriend you sooner." _

_Mikan turned to Luna, and smiled slightly. "Yes…quite a shame isn't it?"_

"_Of course it is. I mean if I just knew you were…well, alive, I would have totally hung out with you 24/7. I bet we would have been best friends." Luna said, leaning over Youichi to talk to her. Youichi sent Mikan a scared look, and Mikan giggled._

"_Not only would you and Luna be best friends, but I'd be just as a good a best friend as her too." Sumire said, cutting into the conversation._

"_Yes. We really know how to treat friends right. I mean…even if you were poor and ugly, we'd still love to be your friend."_

"_Luna!" Mrs. Koizumi shot out, shaking her head at Luna's outburst. _

"_What mother? I'm just stating the truth and trying to make friends like we're supposed to."_

"_It's perfectly all right Mrs. Koizumi. It's…interesting getting to know your daughter. Continue Luna, please."_

_Luna grinned over to Mikan and winked at her. "See, I knew we'd just hit it off."_

"_Yeah, I just knew it too."_

_Youichi laughed at his sister's words. Luna turned to him, looking at him weirdly. "What's so funny You-chan? It's great seeing you here by the way. You should have told us you were born in this family. I always thought you were part of the Hijiri family."_

"_Yeah…well…" He took a bite out his steak, and looked away. _

"_So Mikan, where were we…oh yeah. So like I said, if I just knew you I'd become friends with you no matter what." Luna continued, taking a small sip from the glass of water in front of her._

_Mikan smiled, twirling her finger along the tip of her wine cup. "So…you're very accepting, aren't you Luna?"_

_Luna grinned over Youichi. She winked at her, and whispered into Youichi's ear. After a soft protest, Youichi got up from his chair, and switched seats with Luna. Mikan smirked at the sudden change but raised her brows for Luna to continue._

"_Of course I am. I'm accepting of everyone. I mean," She turned her head to Anna and Nonoko and lowered her head. "Why do you think I hang out with those fake twins? They're tied for 10__th__ richest, and I'm 4__th__. Such a large gap, but I'm accepting of their lesser status." She whispered into her ear. Luna burst into a smile, and took a small bite of her dinner, gagging a little at the taste. _

"_By the way, if I was as rich as you, I'd get a much better cook."_

"_Stop already, Luna."_

_Luna placed down her fork, and looked at Mikan, innocently. "Eating? Okay. I don't mind."_

"_No. Stop acting. Who do you think you're trying to fool?" Mikan answered back, a hush silent falling onto the dinner table as her voice rose louder._

_Luna faked a smile, and flapped her hand, trying to hush the heiress's voice. "Wh-what are you talking about Mikan? You're making a scene right now…"_

_Mikan smirked, and stood up from her chair. "Does it look like I care if I make a scene?" Mikan smiled across the table, before turning to Luna. "But answer my question. Who do you think you're trying to fool? Because if it's me…you've made a big mistake."_

_Luna looked around at the table, and gave a weak smile to the crowd listening in. "M-Mikan…what are you talking about silly. We're getting along so well…like best friends."_

_The heiress scoffed at her answer, and shook her head in disbelief. "Since when have I ever considered you a best friend in our 10-minute or so conversation?"_

_Luna bit her lip in embarrassement, but clenched her fist under the table. "Mikan…we should be best friends. I mean…why wouldn't we be? We're both beautiful, and rich. What else do you need for friendship?"_

"_If that's all it takes to have friends, then I can see why you have none."_

_Luna gasped, along with some of the parents around the table. _

"_Ohh…burn!" Koko said, getting hit by his mother in response. _

_Luna glared across at the mind reader, but looked at Mikan. "What are you trying to say? Other than a few thousands, I'm just as rich as you. Just as beautiful as well. What…is it because I'm not rich enough I don't deserve to be friends with you?"_

_Mikan laughed at the comment, and clicked her check with her tongue. "You don't know a single thing about me, Koizumi-san. I'm not like you."_

"_Like me? I'm accepting of everyone! You're probably the one that doesn't accept anybody but your family members. No wonder you don't attend Gakuen Alice. You think you're too good for us, don't you? You're just a spoiled rich girl who gets everything she wants. I'm right, right?" Luna smirked, as her parents dropped their mouths in horror. _

_Mikan smirked in her direction, matching Luna's harsh tone. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Don't judge a book by its cover, you never know the contents inside until you open it. And trust me…I opened you, and I judge…you don't even deserve a company to take over. And being the spoiled rich girl I am, it'll only take me a second to make sure that happens."_

"_Mikan Sakura!" Yuka cut in, standing up abruptly. Mikan glanced at her mother and scowled, pinching the bridge of her nose, the tension rising inside the dining room as everyone stared, shocked at the commotion._

_Izumi looked from left to right at his wife and daughter and cleared his throat. "So…who's up for dessert?" Izumi finally chose to say, trying his best to ease the heat. Yuka and Mikan looked at him angrily, but nodded their heads, sitting back down in their seats. _

_And for all the members present in the dining room, the rest of the dinner passed by in an awkward blur. _

End of Flashback (Mikan's POV)

"If you don't want your secret to be out, then you shouldn't say those type of things Mikan."

I turned away from Hotaru's glares, and looked to the floor.

Tsubasa looked between the both of us and shook his head. "Will someone please just tell us what's going on?"

Misaki looked at her hands, but nodded her head. "I-I think…Mikan…are you…"

I quickly read her mind, and winced at her correct guess. "Yes. I am."

Misaki gasped and her shoulders dropped. "All this time…you were there are I didn't know…Ugh…I'm an awful senpai!"

"Misaki! You're not. It was my fault for not telling yo-"

"Wait…will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Tsubasa interrupted. Hotaru rolled her eyes at his oblivious nature, and hit him in the head.

"Mikan is Mieko Sasaki. Okay? Now that everyone knows, let's go to the kitchen. Because of Mikan's fiasco in the dining room, I didn't get to eat all my chocolate crabs."

Hotaru grabbed onto the ear of the now shocked stricken Tsubasa and pulled him down the hallway, while Misaki and I laughed.

It really is nice to have my best friend and my senpai's with me again.

Top 10 POV

"Natsume…you really shouldn't have hit her buttons." Ruka stated, running his fingers through his blond locks. Natsume glanced at him, and snorted.

"Please. She knew I would ask her all those questions…she should be glad I didn't ask her more." Natsume took a glance at Youichi, who was slowly inching his body away from the fire caster. "Not so fast Youichi…we need to talk." Ruka opened his mouth to stop his best friend from abducting the boy, but shut it when they disappeared into the closet door in the hallway.

"You guys are thinking what I'm thinking…right? What am I even saying…yes you guys are." Koko said, leaning his body against the wall.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other skeptically. "Do you think she,"

"Really is…"

"Mieko-chan?" They completed together.

"Of course she is. I mean…who else ever told us to 'don't judge a book by its cover'? She just has to be." Sumire cut in, twirling her hair, nervously at the realization.

"Well…it might be true. We don't have all the facts yet."

"What more facts do we need, Yuu? It's her…right Koko?"

Koko looked from Sumire to Yuu, and put his hands up in defiance. "Hey…don't get me involved. I don't know a thing."

"You just have to tell us…what's Mikan's Alice? If it's Nullification, then she's Mieko. If it's not, then they've both been raised in very similar situation which is very unlikely." Sumire answered.

"How would I know her Alice?" Koko asked.

Sumire rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Duh…if you can't read her mind, she has the Nullification Alice. So? Is she or isn't she Mieko Sasaki?"

Koko gripped the orange stone on his chest and opened his mouth to speak when a door opened.

"Guys, lets go back to the Parlor room…I don't think you guys actually care what's where in this house. Plus, tea will be ready soon." Youichi said, as he walked out, a poker-faced Natsume following right after.

Ruka looked at Natsume skeptically. "Are you okay, Natsume? You look…" He trailed off.

Natsume clenched his fist and closed his eyes angrily. "Let's just go."

And 8 of the Top 10 followed the soul-summoner down the hall, all-leaving without any answers.

Normal POV

"And they've finally arrived. Come around. The tea is getting cold." Yuka announces as the 9 kids joined everyone in the parlor room.

"Mom, you should have called us that everyone was waiting for us." Youichi said, walking over to sit next to his brother on the couch.

"It's perfectly fine. Did you enjoy the house tour? I'm sorry that the main guide ditched you guys." Yuka said, glancing at her daughter who shrugged in response.

"It's really okay, Yuka-san."

"Yes…You're house is beautiful."

"Why thank you Anna and Nonoko." The twins smiled at the woman.

"Oh…so everyone was in this room. We've been looking for you lot." The group looked up to the two men that had disappeared with the photographer. Izumi went over and kissed his wife, while Ioran went over to his wife as well. "What've we missed?"

"Nothing much. Kids got a house tour, us adults had a boring chat." Yuka answered, giving a cup of tea to the two men.

"Ah…sounds like fun. By the way, we'll be on the cover of Japan news tomorrow morning, so be prepared for gossip at school children." Izumi said, taking a long sip from his tea.

"Of course…wait…school…Oh gosh. Look at the time. It's 10:40 already. You all have school tomorrow, and you have to go back to Gakuen Alice. You must all leave now, before it gets too late. I'm so sorry for keeping you guy out so long." Yuka said, getting up quickly from the table.

"It's perfectly all right Yuka. Thank you so much for having us." Kaoru said, placing her teacup and giving the hostess a large hug.

"Yes it was a lovely visit. Please invite us again soon."

Yuka and Izumi walked over to the their children, as they gestured the group to the door.

With a chorus of byes, all exited out of the house.

"I have to go put away the tea, Izumi, Yo, Rei, help me? Mikan, can you lock the door dear?" Yuka said, grabbing the three boys once she saw most of her guests leave.

Mikan nodded her head, and turned her head, waving at Kaoru and Ioran as they stepped into night. Natsume followed close after, but paused at the doorframe, glancing over at the girl.

"…You know you're not fooling anyone right…S.A?"

Mikan smirked at the fire caster's comment, and smiled. "Who says I'm fooling?"

Natsume eye's narrowed slightly and stepped closer to Mikan. "Don't play with me. I don't know what happened tonight, but I will find out the truth…about you being S.A, and Mieko Sasaki. You guys are related somehow and I'm going to find out."

Natsume took another glance at Mikan's face, and turned to head out the door before Mikan grabbed his hand and spun him around. Mikan's brown orbs narrowed at his crimson one's but smiled. "Thanks for coming Natsume. And word of advice," Mikan tiptoed up and leaned on his shoulder. "Watch your back."

Natsume turned his head, and smirked, bringing his forehead to touch hers. "I could say the same thing to you." Flicking her on her head, Natsume walked out the door, and left an irritated Nullifier behind.

Top 10 (POV)

"Hey! Have you seen today's newspaper?"

"Yeah. All of them…they're together in the picture. The Top 10 and the Sakuras."

"I can't believe they met, while we were stuck on campus."

"Do you think some drama happened? Remember the Top 10 had a fight the last time we heard from them."

"…You don't think the Sakura's would endanger any of the Top 10 would you?"

"They might. Remember along time ago with Sumire? It just had to the Sakura's who caused it. They have power…so who knows what could've happened."

"And who knew Youichi and Perso- I mean Rei, were Sakuras?"

"Wow…too much information to handle in one morning…"

"Wait…look! The Top 10 arrived!"

The 11 figures walked out the dorm room building and were soon crowded with curious students.

"Are the Sakura's nice?"

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Who's the hot girl in the picture?"

"Did they take away your business?"

"Are the Sakur-"

"Will you all just shut up? You have eyes. Read the newspaper for the answers. Now scram before I actually take away your business." Luna finally screamed, irritated by the crowd. The students looked at each other, but made a pathway for the Top 10 to follow in, shutting their mouths as they passed.

"Wow…no need to be mean in the morning Luna."

"Oh shut up Andou. They talk about the Sakura's like their Gods. But really, they're just stupid rich people that think they own everything."

"Hey! Don't say that about the Sakura's…"

"They're really nice people."

"Whatever, Anna and Nonoko. That bitch Mikan…" Luna clenched her fist and stomped her heel on the ground. "I want to end her…if it's the last thing I do."

The 10 others looked at each other. "Luna…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Shut up Andou. God. She humiliated me…and she got my parents on her side. My allowance is gone, my credit cards are gone, they've practically disowned me for the rest of the entire fucking year…and it's that bitches fault."

"Koizumi, it's your fault for opening your mouth during dinner. Just accept it and move on. You're going to lose no matter what." Hotaru said, smirking at the disheveled blonde.

"Shu-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Shut up, Imai'." Luna glared at inventor but clicked her tongue in defeat.

"I can't handle being with you guys anymore…Good. Bye."

"Good riddance more like it…" Hotau murmured under her breath, as they watched Luna stalk off.

"Guys, look over there."

All heads turned as they saw a familiar black-haired beast walk out of the dorm building.

"It's Mieko…"

"Should we…call her over?"

"Is it just me? Or does it feel like I'm just seeing an ugly form of Mikan Sakura?" Sumire stated, sending quick glances at the girl.

"Tch…you guys are stupid. Ugly beast!"

"Natsume! Calling someone ugly is not nice."

"Whatever Andou."

They watched as Mieko walked over to them slowly, tripping a little over a rocky surface.

"Y-you called for me? At least…I was assuming it was me…?" Mieko trailed off, biting her nip nervously at the sudden need for her appearance with the Top 10.

"Mieko-chan. Long time no see kouhai. How've you been?" Tsubasa says, walking over to give the black-haired girl a rub on the head. She smiled slightly.

"I've been good Tsubasa-senpai. I-I read on the newspaper, how was dinner with the Sakura's last night?"

The group looked each other, and looked at Mieko for any signs of panic. But there were none, only a curious ugly girl.

"I-It was fun…" Yuu finally said.

"Y-yeah…" Koko admitted, looking down at the ground, forcing his big mouth to keep quiet.

Mieko looked at them weirdly, and picked at her skirt. "W-well…okay. Good…good to know…U-umm…I'll just go then…Nice talking to you…?" The group smiled warily at the girl, and she left in confusion.

"Nice playing it cool guys." Hotaru said, once Meiko was out of earshot, one of the few who didn't care about Mieko's presence.

"Well…it's just awkward. I mean…does she know, we know, she's…well, Mikan?" Sumire said, looking at the back of the ugly beast.

"Maybe…but maybe not. We still don't know the facts Sumire." Yuu answered, still skeptic on the entire situation.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, and sighed. "If what we're thinking is true…"

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Yes…that's all we can ever ask for from her."

The group nodded at the twins answer, and continued to make their way to class.

Natsume kept his eyes on the retreating girl. Mieko turned to look back at the group, her black orbs landing on the crimson-eyed devil. As she turned her head away, Natsume could have sworn he saw a hint of brown, but shook his head.

"You coming Natsume? Something bothering you?"

Natsume turned to his best friend for a moment, and glanced over to the girl that had just disappeared into their homeroom. He walked over to Ruka and waved his hand in reassurance. "Nah…just the stupid sunlight."

And the group walked into the halls for another day finally back at school.

**.;.**

**A/N: **Yeah….it's short and sucked. . Sorry! :( But hey again! shirokuro-hime asked me in a review how many more chapters are still left…and sad to say, Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover is coming to an end in….3 more chapters! Gasp. :( I know…but it's true. Hehe~ (UNLESS…I choose to shorten the chapters…which is highly unlikely…sorry! xD)

However, I'm soooooo sorry for the lack in update! I've had a writer's block for who knows how long on…you'll never guess which scene. xD Yes…the actual dinner scene. Ugh…I'm sorry if it was sucky. :P But I tried my best. Plus you don't realize how many times my documents have crashed on me. :(

But anyway…I swear last note…I'm finally on Summer break! So Hopefully the next chapter will be out in two weeks or so. :3 If not, you can send me hate, I don't mind. Hehe~

But read and review! I love you guys so much! You have absolutely no idea. :3


	18. Love?

**Love?**

**.;.**

"One…two…three…again!"

"One…two…three…again!"

"One…two…three…for the last time Hyuuga, what the hell are you doing?"

A pair of crimson eyes looked up in irritation as he got up from the ground, shaking his hair from the dirt. "If you would just shut up with the number calling, maybe I would be doing better."

"It's called practicing accuracy and discipline…something you, Kuro Neko, lack greatly. So…again!"

"Tch…" Natsume Hyuuga glared at the brunette in the long white dress and got back into his combat position.

"One…two…three…" A fireball was sent hurling into the air as a couple more flew out into a 360-degree circle. SA drew out a cough as smoke clung in the air.

"Can't you learn to control the amount of smoke you exert off your Alice?" SA growled, using her Wind Alice to clear the pollution.

"Can't you learn to shut up and let me practice by myself?" Natsume spat back, as he swung his arm into a stretch.

Silent Angel rolled her eyes under her mask and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are partners. So we practice _together."_

"I don't see you doing any work. So why should I?"

SA narrowed her eyes and scowled. "The last time we practiced together, we both almost got killed. Do you want a repeat?"

Natsume spat at the ground and turned back to his stance. SA smiled in content, "That's more like it. Again!"

And the two figures–or one–figure continued to practice in the charred grounds of the Northern Forest.

Natsume's POV

I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it on the ground. The hell was wrong with SA today? She worked me to the bone! I rolled my shoulder to stretch my muscles, and winced as the pain traveled throughout my arm. I could've sworn we were at least…acquaintances after all we went through.

I scowled, and shook my head. God…what the hell am I even thinking. She's not SA…she's Mikan Sakura. I sighed and walked over to my bed and lay down.

_Silent Angel is Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura is Silent Angel. Silent Angel is Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura is Mieko Sasaki…_

"What the hell…" I breathed, as I shook my head again from frustration.

I just don't understand what's going on anymore. Why is she pretending like we don't know? Why is she hiding? We aren't stupid. Who does she think she is?

I punched my bed in confusion and exhaled. What am I even doing…I'm Natsume freaking Hyuuga for crying out loud. I got out of my bed, and walked toward the door. Youichi didn't tell me any answers a few days ago, but now, I'm going to force it out of him if I have too…

Flashback – The Dinner Scene (Natsume's POV)

_I dragged the silver-haired boy into the nearest room, and locked the door behind me. We were in a closet of some sort. Or…at least I think it was a closet. It was larger than I imagined, with a shelf of towels, and cleaning products lined up in a long row, with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. God...The Sakura's have such a weird house._

_I crossed my arms on my chest and glared at the small boy in front of me. Youichi avoided my gaze and was looking at the white-carpeted floor. I growled. "Well, Youichi? Do you have anything to tell me?"_

_He turned to acknowledge me, and shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Depends what you want to know." I breathed out in exasperation and clenched my fist. This is what I get for teaching him my personality._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were a Sakura? And that…hell…Persona…was your brother?" I exclaimed, my tone louder than usual. I saw him flinch and I sighed, mentally noting to calm myself before I spoke._

"…_You never asked." _

_I breathed out in frustration and sneered at the boy. "You're really going to play this game with me, Hijiri? Or is it Sakura now?"_

_Youichi glanced up at me, a hard stare that made me take a tentative step back. "Don't you dare make fun of my name, or my family. We've been through enough, and today and all the events that happened so far, doesn't even compare to the news you received. So what you're not Number 1 anymore? No one cares. I didn't. What happened in the past year has been a blessing for us. How would you feel if you were separated from your family for 10 years? It's hell. It's hell. So I don't care what you have to say. Let's just go back outside so you all can leave already."_

_Youichi sent one last glare in my direction before shoving his way past me and unlocking the door to walk out. _

_I stared at the boy and shook my head in disbelief. I seriously raised that boy too much like myself and walked out the door in defeat._

End of Flashback (Normal POV)

Youichi walked out of his Algebra class and scowled as the teacher restated the homework that was to be due tomorrow. He turned around the corner to his next class but collided into a broad chest. He rubbed his head and was ready to yell at the stupid man who ran into him but stopped short when he met a pair of crimson orbs.

"Natsume…what are you doing in the Middle School Building. Don't you have class to attend?"

Natsume smirked in response and guided the demon-Alice toward the Eastern Forest. "Like I actually care about school."

Youichi shrugged his shoulders and followed his senpai cautiously, making sure to be a few steps behind, just in case.

Natsume stopped a few lengths away from the opening of the Eastern Forest and leaned against a trunk of a tree. Youichi stared blankly at the older boy and crossed his arms. "What are we doing here Natsume?"

Natsume looked up in boredom and smiled. "Can't a guy just visit his favorite kid in school?"

Youichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "No."

Natsume smirked at the boy's response and straightened his body out. "Okay. You got me." He paused before lowering his eyes. "You and I both know why I'm here."

Youichi rolled his eyes and turned his heel to walk away. Natsume grabbed his hand before he could go to far and pulled him back. "Not so fast, Hijiiri."

Youichi turned back and jerked his arm back. "Hijiri? So I'm a Hijiri now am I?"

Natsume frowned and shot him a look. "You know what I mean Youichi." Youichi rolled his eyes again and jerked away from his grip.

"Natsume…what do you want from me?"

"The truth."

Youichi blinked his silver eyes and ruffled his hair in irritation. "Fine. If I tell you will you back off and never talk to us again? This includes my sister as well."

Natsume smirked and nodded his head in agreement. Youichi shook his head angrily and plopped his body down. "She's going to kill me… but I'm tired of this. What do you want to know?"

Natsume paused for a second before opening his mouth to speak. "Who exactly is your sister?"

Youichi narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You and I both know she's SA. But it doesn't make sense. She can't have that many Alice's."

Youichi stared hard at Natsume. "Natsume…what do you even know about the Sakuras', other than the fact that we're richer than you?" Natsume scowled, but didn't answer.

"Thought so. You don't know anything about my family. Did you even think of researching us before you came to me, like I don't know, on the internet?"

"….Just answer my damn question already."

Youichi smirked and shook his head in disbelief. "Yuka Azumi, or Yuka Sakura is one of the most well known Alice users in history. If not for her pre-destined marriage with Izumi Sakura, it was for her mysterious acquisition of 4 rare Alices. S.C.E.I. The stealing Alice, Copy Alice, the Erase Alice, and the Insertion Alic–"

"Wait wait…what does that even mean?"

Youichi rolled his eyes at his superior's stupidity. "It means…my mother can steal an Alice, meaning literally stealing an Alice from a person, copy an Alice in which she can acquire the Alice she's copying for herself, Erase an Alice, permanently getting rid of the Alice so a person can never have an Alice again, or Insert an Alice into someone, either it be giving back a stolen Alice, or inserting another compatible Alice into said person."

Natsume closed his eyes in shook his head. "That…can't be possible. It's rare for someone to have 2 Alices, let alone 4."

Youichi shrugged his shoulders. "Well…it's true. My mother has 4. So now think about it. Why do you think SA has so many Alices?"

Natsume opened his eyes and scoffed. "…Genetics…"

"Finally, you got something right."

"…Why didn't you or Persona acquire any of your mom's Alice's?"

"We did. For Aniki, he has the Death Alice because there were too many Alice's put into his system. He wasn't supposed to be born when my mother was just developing her control over all her Alice's. As my father puts it, with all the Alice's combined together in the womb, it formed the only Alice it could make, the Death Alice. As for me, my mom was experimenting with her Alice's, and concentrated on only one Alice she wanted for me. It just so happened it was the Spirit-Summoning Alice. Our grandfather died that year, and she wanted to still be with him in spirit."

"That's just…"

"Our family is like that. We're messed up. But what family isn't? I could never ask for a better family than my own."

Natsume got up from the ground and turned away from silver-haired boy. "This just…isn't real. How can she have that many Alice's? …What?"

"It's not hard to understand really. They both basically have 4 Alice's. What makes it difficult to understand is the amount of Alice's they copied to get to where they are today."

Natsume turned to the boy, and nodded his head slowly. "Okay…" He closed his eyes. "Thanks Youichi."

Youichi nodded and got up from the ground. "Are we done here then? I do have class you know." Natsume nodded his head and Youichi turned toward the exit of the forest.

"…Hey…wait."

Youichi faced him again and raised his brows for the crimson-eyed boy to talk. "…If your mom's Alice is S.C.E.I…what's your dad's?"

Youichi stared hard into the red orbs of his senpai, before sighing. "…Nullification. The Nullification Alice… Bye Natsume." And Youichi left the woods without a single word after, leaving a wide-eyed Natsume behind.

Mikan's POV

I scratched my head and sighed at my reflection as I blinked my black eyes in boredom. I seriously hate this stupid disguise. I splashed water on my face to try and wake me up and wiped it with a paper towel before exiting the bathroom of the high school building. It was a free period for everyone in Narumi's English class, and this day was going slow.

Days like this actually make me want to to go back to my jail of a home.

"Mieko! Mieko-chan!"

I turned my head at the sound of my name. I saw the two twins heading in my direction and I gave a small smile. "Anna, Nonoko." I said nodding in acknowledgment.

"Since Narumi-sensei gave us a free period, do you want to hang out for a while? It's just going to be us, Hotaru, Ruka and Koko. Natsume, Luna, Yuu, and Sumire apparently left to do stuff." Anna said, once she gave me a hug in greeting.

"Yeah. They're no fun." Nonoko said after, also giving me a tight hug.

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. "Sure…that sounds like fun."

They clapped their hands in happiness before grabbing both my arms and dragging me away behind the dormitories. In the distance I saw the 3 figures of the Top 10. I hid my smile at the figure of my best friend.

"Hey guys! We brought Mieko along!" They announced as they let go of me. I waved my hand and sat next to Ruka who turned and gave me a tentative smile in return.

"Don't you hate it when Naru gives us the class off? It's so booooring!" Koko whined, as we settle down in a circle.

"So you'd rather be in class?"

"No! I just wished he'd give us a heads up, you know? I would've planned something fun or something..."

"Will you stop complaining? You complain in class, now that we don't have class, you complain that you're not in class. It's annoying."

"...Sorry Hotaru..."

I pressed my lips together to hold back a laugh as Koko and Hotaru argued. It's a wonder how everyone here is friends...

"So Mieko, what do you feel like doing this period?" Anna said to me, as Nonoko whispered calming words to Hotaru.

"Uh-h...Anything. I'm fine with anything your guys do."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hotaru's eyes begin to sparkle. A nudge in the shoulder from Koko, made me narrow my eyes ever so slightly. What were they planning...?

"I know! Let's play a game guys!" Koko announced loudly, shifting his body in excitement.

"Sure! What game?" Ruka answered, finally joining in the conversation.

"...Truth or Dare."

I felt my mouth drop open as Hotaru's eyes shined with excitement, while Koko laughed out loud. Ruka sweat dropped next to me as he slowly nodded his head in obedience.

"I don't understand your guy's joy in playing truth and dare, but me and Nonoko are up for it. Mieko? You want to join?"

Before I could open my mouth, Hotaru spoke. "She's playing. We need some new bait in our mix." I glared at Hotaru, but nodded my head in reluctance.

"Yes! This will be fun. And remember, I'll know if you're lying if you pick truth." Koko said sneakily, rubbing his hands together. But let's start with...Ruka!" The said boy, gulped, and placed his bunny on the ground. "Truth or Dare, Ruka?"

"...T-Truth."

Koko looked to Hotaru and they both nodded their heads at the same time. "Okay...Did you or did you not enter the girls locker room after school yesterday?"

Ruka's mouth dropped, and his cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "How did you guys know that?" Hotaru held up a bunch of pictures in her hand and smiled. "Now...you wouldn't want this to surface in the school ...right?"

Ruka pursed his lips. "It was an accident...okay? One of the girls took Usagi! I had to follow them in to get her!"

Koko snickered, and rolled his eyes. "Suuure Ruka. We'll believe that." Ruka opened his mouth to reject, before Hotaru interjected.

"Bunny boy...this game isn't all about you. Sasaki...you're next."

5 pairs of eyes then turned to me, and I swallowed in fear. Hotaru's mouth rose into a smirk. "Truth...or dare, Sasaki-san?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly at my best friend's suggestive tone. Truth...might lead me down a narrow bridge...but dare...knowing Hotaru, she'll pick something that will reveal myself more... "Dare."

Hotaru's smirk broke into a grin, as she turned to Koko, who grinned back. "We dare you to..."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The six of us turned our heads, and I rolled my eyes when I saw the bright set of crimson eyes glaring down at me. "Hanging with friends. What are you doing here?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed, and walked over to the other side of Ruka, kneeling down on the ground against the wall of the dormitory buildings. "Oh you know...just got back talking with your _brother."_

A hushed silence followed. "I didn't know Mieko-chan had a brother attending here..." I heard Anna whisper to Nonoko.

I pushed my glasses up my face, and clicked my tongue against my cheek. If this is the game he's playing...let the games begin, Hyuuga. "I do have two brothers...but none of them go here as you know."

Hyuuga smirked and rubbed his hand against his jaw. "Really? That's not what Youichi told me."

Another hushed silence fell over the group, as I saw Koko and Hotaru exchange suspicious glances at each other. I clamped my mouth shut, and bit my tongue. What the hell was Hyuuga talking about? My eyes swerved his facial expressions, and my mind clicked. Did Youichi tell him...everything? I saw Hyuuga's mouth rise into his infamous smirk. That would be a yes.

Youichi...when I'm done here, you are so dead. "I-I don't know what Youichi has to do with this..."

"Oh please Mieko Sasaki...or should I call you Silent Angel? Or...would you prefer Mikan Sakura? I'm fine with all three if you'd like."

"Natsume...what are you talking about?" Ruka spoke up, glancing quickly between the two of us.

"Oh come on. It's obvious; she's all three of those people. How can you not see that Ruka? You were there at the dinner. Youichi just confirmed it with me...what do you have to say for yourself, Sakura?

I huffed out a breath, and clenched my fist under my leg. This...guy...is ruining everything...

"That's a mighty big claim your making Hyuuga...are you sure your facts are right?" I glanced at Hotaru in surprise. Was she...defending me? Hyuuga looked at the amethyst inventor and smirked.

"I'm 100% positive Imai. But knowing you...you probably figured out her secret the first week she came to school. You are her best friend right?"

Hotaru smirked at Natsume's cockiness, but nodded her head in response.

"So...Sakura...are you going to say anything? Or did you run out of lies to tell us?"

I turned away from his deep red pools and glanced at the group in front of me. Anna and Nonoko's eyes were glazed over in confusion. My eyes widened slightly at the underlying look of hurt etched in their eyes, and I took a sharp breath in. Why...is Hyuuga doing this to me...now? Of all days?

"...Kiss..."

I looked up in puzzlement. Did someone just say something? I turned to Koko who had his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"What did you say Koko?" Ruka asked.

"I said kiss," Koko looked up, avoiding my eyes as he turned to acknowledge Hotaru. Hotaru narrowed her eyes slightly before dropping her mouth in understanding. What were those two planning?

"Kiss...? Kiss what?" Nonoko spoke.

"Mieko...We dare you..." Koko's head slowly turned to me now. A flash of thought entered my head, as I read Koko's mind involuntarily, and my mouth dropped open before he could finish his sentence. "...to kiss Natsume."

"What?"

A chorus of voices pierced the air, as both Natsume and I stood up abruptly from the ground.

"We dare you to kiss Natsume." Koko repeated, making sure not to make eye contact with either one of us.

"You have to do it. You did pick dare." Hotaru interjected. I shot her a look in anger. What the heck was going on right now?

"I'm not...kissing this freak. I'd much rather go back to Koizumi then put my lips on that...thing." I scoffed at Hyuuga's response.

"Like you're the one to talk. I could probably get STD's with the amount of mouths that touched those perverted lips." Hyuuga narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Hyuuga...that's no excuse. If you truly believe in the claim you just mentioned not 5 minutes ago, you wouldn't mind kissing Sasaki-san...now would you?"

We both turned to Hotaru and shut our mouths. So this is what they're planning.

I snuck a peek at Natsume's face. He had larger breaths than before, making me assume he was trying to calm himself down. His head turned, and his pair of crimson orbs stared into me. He kept a firm gaze and I didn't look away.

"...Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

I glanced away then, as Natsume uncrossed his arms and broke away from his position on the wall. I looked at Hotaru on the ground, who was now holding a camera in her hands. She saw my gaze, and smiled evilly. "You did pick dare..."

I breathed out a sigh, before crossing my arms in agreement. "Fine...whatever too."

I turned back to Hyuuga whose eyes were traveling down my body. I shivered under his stares. "Would you stop undressing me with your eyes? It's creepy."

His gaze shot back into my eyes, and he smirked. "Like I would want undress this body. Your real body on the other hand...I wouldn't mind."

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to where he was. "...Keep believing what you want, Hyuuga. This," I gestured my body with my hand. "and only this, is what you'll be kissing."

He stared at me again, as we stood in front of each other awkwardly. I could hear the small clicks of Hotaru's camera going off, as Koko, Ruka, and the twins gossiped quietly together on the situation going on between us. I swallowed my spit and twiddled my finger with the school's skirt. Was I supposed to lean in first, or is that pushing it? Closed mouth right? Am I supposed to close my eyes before or after? I shook my head slightly. This doesn't help that I've never kissed a guy before...

"Are you going to kiss me or what? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Ugly Beast."

I scoffed at Natsume's whispered comment, and opened my mouth to reject his claims. But I lost my train of thought as his hand brush my cheeks lightly. I felt myself blush under his fingers and I stepped back. "W-what are you doing?"

He smirked at my reaction and stepped forward, caressing my cheeks and pinching them tightly. I winced as I tried to force his hands off my face. "I'm trying to kiss you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook his hands off my face. "Whatever Hyuuga...Let's just get this over with."

He smiled smugly, and reached over, gathering a few of my black locks in his hand. "You know..._Mieko..._for a while now...you sound exactly like a Sakura I know..."

My eyes widened at the realization, and before I could retort, he bent his head down and our lips touched. They were soft under mine, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and respond to his touches.

I was kissing Hyuuga. I am _literally _kissing Natsume freaking Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga and I are kissing...

My eyes shot open at the realization, and I pushed his body away with my hands. I covered my mouth in panic. What did we just do?

Natsume swore as he almost fell back at my shove. He had his mouth open to retort, but stopped short when he glanced at my face. His eyes widened as his finger slowly pointed at something on my face.

I blinked, as my eyes widened as well. My vision...it's blurry underneath these glasses...which means...

I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes had changed colors. His expression said it all. All their expressions said it all.

The bell rang in that moment.

I covered my eyes with my hand, before turning away quickly, running back to the classrooms in panic.

_Way to go, Mikan...you just revealed your secret. Stupid truth and dare... _

As I turned the corner to breathe behind a wall, I touched my lips. I closed my eyes and pounded the wall weakly as my heart beat quicker than usual.

_My first kiss too...a kiss...I'll never forget._

**.;.**

**A/N: **…wow…I am so sorry for not updating! :( And don't worry, I haven't forgot about fanfiction at all! The thing that delayed me in writing this next chapter (which btw…I'm sorry for it being sucky and all!) was the fact that I had no idea what to write! Dx

This chapter was by far more like a filler…so I'm truly sorry if it sucked and nothing happened. I'm a horrible author, I know. But I hope you enjoyed! :)

Reading each one of your guy's reviews inspires me so much! I love you guys a lot!

And 2 more chapters left…. :) wonder what's going to happen to the gang now? Hmm? ;)


End file.
